


魔咒系列 無論何時我愛你

by beginningblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 108,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: 梅林的鬍子，他哈利波特只想四年級平安地度過第四個學年，為什麼年輕版佛地魔會在開學日就出現霍格華茲，還讓和他睡在同一張床，梅林啊， 說絕對增進友誼？！他絕對不會和他成為朋友，佛地魔可是自他出生以來唯一的死敵！
Relationships: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Relationship, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Time Travel - Relationship, Tomarry
Kudos: 12





	1. Welcome to 1994

湯姆瑞斗，對於一個十四歲的學生來說，他顯得非常成熟。他身材修長，薄唇、尖挺有型的鼻、垂額的黑髮，面容相當英俊，舉止禮貌優雅，是個安靜、勤奮的模範學生，每年都能獲得第一卻始終謙虛有禮，每個老師都很喜歡他，除了一位老師之外。

他雖然是一個混血的，但在史萊哲林裡，他是他們的領導者、受人敬仰的王者。瑞斗每天都並受到不同學院的女生瘋狂的仰慕。雖然他是十四歲的少年，對於愛情當然包括「性」大約懂得是什麼東西，但他不肖地擁有「愛」，產生這樣的想法，都是因為他在孤兒院親身體驗了。

修女無情的不理會、孩童之間的爭鬥……因為怪異一直飽受孤立，沒有人和他做朋友，沒有人關心過他，他在這裡明白人性的惡性、無休止的爭鬥和認識連綿不斷的孤獨與仇恨，相反善良、好心、一派天真、不知世間疾苦是多麼愚昧的形容詞。他一直都是這樣想的，就算是遇到了阿不拉薩馬份，那個來自古老純血統家庭出身的追隨者，也只是更加堅固這樣的想法。

升了四年級的瑞斗發覺自己對於巫師世界還未能完全瞭解，大量高深的魔法咒語、魔藥……等等他想瘋狂地學習，盡可能快速吸收，所以他近日留連圖書館翻閱書籍，讓自己變得強大。今天也像平常般，瑞斗在圖書館閱讀書籍，直到圖書館關門時才離開。

當他步入學院寢室的時候，「湯姆，你今天晚回來了，最近怎麼常到準備睡覺的時候才回來？」穿上了華麗的睡袍，擁有他的家族引以為傲的標誌月牙色頭髮的阿不拉薩馬份高聲對著他問道。

「阿不拉薩，我不記得我需要向你交代我的行蹤？」瑞斗聞言，露出淡淡的微笑，語氣淡然地向著他的寢室夥伴，用他像悅耳的大提琴般，低沉的聲音說道。

「湯姆……我只是擔心你的安危，你要是知道，你是我們偉大的王者，而且我們會永遠跟隨你。」阿不拉薩馬份聽到瑞斗道出的每一個字音內隱藏他的不悅，聰明的他怎麼不會察覺到他們王者的情緒，立刻走到他面前微微的鞠躬，表示他的忠心。

「……」瑞斗挑起了一邊的眉毛，斜視他面前的古老家族下一任繼承人，心想他偉大的未來會需要他的力量，因為巫師世界裡純血統的巫師有一定的地位。他現在必須募集他的支持者，當然阿不拉薩馬份是其中一份子。

「是嗎，阿不拉薩？」

「當然。」

晚上，湯姆瑞斗閉目養神地俯臥他的床上，黑色的床罩、銀灰色的床單，床柱間垂掛著深綠色的簾幕，銀色和綠色起著絕對主導，當然明顯是配合他們偉大的創辦人薩拉札史萊哲林，創立的學院圖騰海蛇標誌。

陡然間，他感覺到他的身邊有著強大的魔力流動，當他張開眼睛的時候，發現他面前有一道藍色的光芒，光線旋轉著前進，將來不及反應的瑞斗的身體卷起，伴著一聲劈啪，原是有著人的床變為空無一人。

「哈利，你還好嗎？」有著棕色長頭髮的妙麗，穿著他們學校的禮袍對著同樣穿上禮袍的哈利，「上次的魁地奇世界盃出現『黑魔標記』後，你已經精神有點兒虛弱了。」她露出擔憂的表情，她真的非常擔心哈利的安危，現在食死徒竟然公開使用『黑魔標記』，對於他們來說是非常危險，而且哈利的閃電疤痕因為那個咒語發痛。

她一定要保護哈利，保護她的好朋友——哈利波特。

「我、我沒事。」哈利被妙麗的聲音，拉回他的意識，他牽強地扯開嘴角，露出虛弱的微笑說道。

「真的嗎？」

「嗨，妙麗，為什麼我們要穿上禮袍，不過是開學禮吧？」在哈利身後有著紅色頭髮的榮恩用手扯開他穿著的禮袍的衣角，對著他們說道。哈利在榮恩的提醒下，發現他們每個學生都穿著學院的禮袍，像是準備迎接重要的儀式。當哈利轉頭時候，只見到妙麗她沉默不語地搖頭。

他們穿越過入口的大廳，走進右邊的大門，他們眼前的餐廳，是為開學宴會佈置的華麗裝飾，餐廳的上方依然飄浮著成千上百支蠟燭，四張學院的長桌上的金杯和金盤在燭光照耀下閃爍發光，看起來富麗堂皇的。

他們走向葛萊分多的餐桌坐下來，哈利習慣性抬頭望餐廳主位的教職員餐桌，發現大部份學校的教師都坐在那，矮小的符咒學老師孚立維教授窩在一大迭椅墊上，藥草學老師芽菜教授坐在他旁邊，飄揚的灰發上斜戴著一頂巫師尖帽。她正在和天文學辛尼區教授聊天。

辛尼區教授的另一邊是他在霍格華茲最討厭的教師─面孔蠟黃、鼻子鷹勾、頭髮油膩膩的魔藥學老師石內卜教授，哈利沒有忘記去年當著他面前成功幫助天狼星脫逃之後，石內卜對他的冷嘲熱諷的語氣，而他的另一邊座位是空的，應該大概是麥教授的座位。在空位的旁邊，餐桌中央的位置，就是霍格華茲現任校長鄧不利多校長的座位，座位是用黃金製成的扶手椅，但是他不在位子上。

「鄧不利多校長……在哪？」哈利不自覺說出來，而他身旁的妙麗似是聽不到他說的話，她抬頭望著教職員餐桌的方向。

「新來的黑魔法防禦術老師在哪裡？」

他們過去從沒有一位黑魔法防禦術老師能待到一年以上。到目前為止，哈利最喜歡的就是去年因為被發現是狼人而辭職的路平教授。

「說不定他們根本找不到人！」妙麗露出擔憂的表情說。

那時候，餐廳的大門敞開了，室內隨即安靜下來。麥教授領著一長列一年級新生走向教職員餐桌。當他們排成一列縱隊，沿著教職員餐桌往前走，然後停下來，面對其他學生排成一排站定。而麥教授從教職員餐桌旁的一張三腳凳放在一年級新生前方，凳子上擺了一頂又舊又髒的巫師尖帽。它帽緣邊的一條裂縫像嘴巴般大大張開，它現在準備放聲高歌。

就在這時候，餐廳的大門突然敞開了，出現的是他們的校長鄧不利多校長，他身上穿著一件繡滿了許多星星、月亮圖案的華麗墨綠色長袍，長長的銀頭髮銀髯在燭光映照下閃閃發光，而他身旁的是——竟是穿著了紋著霍格華茲四大學院之一的史萊哲林學院校服的男孩，他身材修長，舉止禮貌優雅，面容相當英俊。

在餐廳內的所有人注意力都在他們兩個身上，而哈利的目光停留在那男孩上，男孩的眼睛是一種黑曜的黑，頭髮呈深黑色，他發現男孩的臉龐驚人的熟悉，他不禁一驚。

那男孩竟是他自出生以來唯一的敵人——湯姆魔佛羅瑞斗。


	2. 你的名字叫湯姆福特斯

完結了分類儀式、在鄧不利多校長介紹下知道停辦逾百年的『三巫鬥法大賽』在他們的學校霍格華茲重新舉行並和歐洲其餘二大魔法學校──波巴洞、德姆蘭進行比賽。

不過今年加設了須年滿十七歲以上才可參加的限制，而結果會在萬聖節宴會公告。中途，鄧不利多校長也介紹了他們新來的黑魔法防禦術老師——瘋眼穆迪，他有著一頭如鬃毛般的深灰色長髮，臉和雙手的皮膚上處處是傷疤，一隻眼睛小而漆黑晶亮，另一眼則是鮮藍色的魔眼。

在結束了晚餐後，鄧不利多校長通知哈利立刻來到校長室，哈利心裡明白鄧不利多找他的原因，因為他的仇敵竟然出現在這裡！

當他來到校長室時候，發現只有他和鄧不利多，佛地魔似乎不在這裡。然後，鄧不利多耐心講述佛地魔出現的緣故。

「鄧不利多校長，我不明白你的意思？」站在校長室內的哈利，他皺眉頭、一面不可相信的表情，正懷疑他剛剛所聽到的說話。

「哈利，湯姆是因為時光錯亂來到一九九四年，而且他現在只是和你一樣是個普通的十四歲學生，他不是殺害你的父母、我們的敵人佛地魔。」坐在金飾花邊和披上深紅色絨毛的皇家長椅的鄧不利多耐心慈祥地說道。

「不、不可能，就算他是四年級的學生，不代表他心裡是善良的、沒有想過自己的身世、說不定他已經計畫了殺人……」哈利聞言，他仿佛是用盡自己所有的力量排斥鄧不利多的說法，腦海浮現他多年對於佛地魔的不滿與仇恨。

「哈利，你必須知道現在的湯姆是沒有佛地魔的影子，他不是佛地魔，我們是能夠用愛改變他的。」鄧不利多微微地皺眉頭，表現出無奈的表情，但是聲音依然溫柔地說道。

「用愛改變他……改變命運……」哈利無神地念著。

門，突然響起了敲擊聲，禮貌性的三個音節，扣──扣──扣──

鄧不利多握住在辦公桌上魔杖揮動一下，門敞開了，出現的是哈利最不想看見的人。「湯姆，很抱歉讓你等候。」鄧不利多露出慈愛的微笑對著五十四年前的學生——湯姆瑞斗。

「不會，鄧不利多教授。」瑞斗禮貌地回應他。他發覺校長室內還有人，他將頭移向哈利，正好對上了哈利的像激起無數漣漪翠綠色湖水般的碧綠瞳孔。他霎眼感受到和他年紀相若的男孩，向他發放無比深淵的怨恨。

「湯姆，這位是哈利波特，葛萊分多的學生。」

瑞斗向哈利禮貌地點點頭。

鄧不利多再次揚聲，「湯姆，我已經將你的事情告訴了哈利，他很樂意協助你在霍格華茲的生活。」最後他再度露出微笑說。

哈利聞言，眼睛因為驚訝而微微瞪大，相反瑞斗擺出沒關係的表情微笑著。

「不過，湯姆你現在首先需要重新分派學院。」當鄧不利多道出字句的時候，哈利仿佛感受到愉悅的感情。他觀察都瑞斗的臉龐因為鄧不利多說的話微微地改變。

哈利發誓他看到湯姆瑞斗的臉龐是寒著的。

「對不起，鄧不利多教授請問為何我需要重新分派學院呢？」湯姆依然寒著臉對著鄧不利說道。

「呵呵，湯姆你雖然是史萊哲林學院的學生，但是在五十多年前的事了，」鄧不利多眼神裡露出一絲好奇，「當然你再次帶上分類帽，可能像似同樣派去史萊哲林。」鄧不利多對著他們眨眨眼。

哈利再次發誓，不，是確定鄧不利多是故意的。

同樣瑞斗確定他五十多年前的變形學老師，是想他分派到其他學院去。

「現在我們進行分類儀式吧！」

「好了，湯姆。」鄧不利多朝高腳凳揮揮手。

「請坐下。」

瑞斗朝凳子走去。當他坐下等待著的時候，發現名為哈利波特的男孩在監視他，他不明白男孩臉上的表情，直到鄧不利多將帽子戴在他頭上。帽子已經不能遮住他的眼睛，而是剛好到他的額頭中間，不過他依然看見哈利的目光亳不留情地瞪在他身上。

/你好，瑞斗先生。這不是很古怪嗎？/  
/是，沒錯。/瑞斗想道。

一陣細微的輕笑聲充盈於他的耳中。

/老天，瑞斗先生想不到可以再次為你分類學院！/  
/……/瑞斗無言。  
/哦，是的。我猜想我該決定你的學院。你是偉大的史萊哲林傳人，這點是非常引以為傲的特點。/  
/嗯——/  
/不過，在幾年前我記得分派波特先生同樣的困難，他夾在史萊哲林和葛萊分多之間，但他的靈魂在兩個中都非常純粹。我認為他應該分派史萊哲林，不過可惜是他堅持要入葛萊分多。/

瑞斗聞言後，他將視線移到正和鄧不利多交談的哈利，不過很快地移開了視線。心裡想到他今後的日子了。

/哦，差點忘記為你分配學院……那麼……/  
/葛萊分多。/  
/葛萊分多，瑞斗先生，你想派入葛萊分多學院？/  
/沒錯，我是。/  
/那好……葛萊分多！/

瑞斗感到頭髮被推到一邊，帽子從頭上被取下。瑞斗沒有發現自己的紋有史萊哲林的校服，那一刻它改變成葛萊分多的校服了。他只是看著哈利的臉龐，後者正試圖用最憤怒的眼神與鄧不利多交換目光，而鄧不利多他露出興奮的眼神。瑞斗立刻扯起嘴角微笑，他開始明白鄧不利多為何要他重新分派學院的原因。

哈利現在非常憤怒與厭惡，雖然他的疤痕沒有發痛，但是他不解分類帽為何這樣決定，現在他需要和他一起行動了，是多麼令人厭惡的事。哈利和瑞斗默然不語地走出校長室，他們現在往葛萊分多塔走去。

哈利不想和瑞斗在途中交談，他們到走廊的時候，其他學院的女生看見瑞斗的英俊臉孔，明顯地露出瘋狂仰慕的表情對著他們新來的英俊男同學，而後者竟然露出微笑對著那群女生揮手。

瑞斗自從來到一九九四年後，他就發現身處於不同的時代，他立刻動身找學校的老師，不過不是自己的學院老師，是他的變形學老師鄧不利多。他無奈地告訴鄧不利多他的情況，可他穿著睡衣無法證明自己的身分，幸好他隨身帶著用紫杉木製成，有十三又二分之一吋長，裡面有一根鳳凰的尾羽的寶貝魔杖，而鄧不利多告訴他因為時光錯亂來到一九九四年，足足五十四年對於他來說是一個很長時間的旅程。

還好的是剛好碰到他們的開學禮，否則他每天需要在圖書館度過──感謝鄧不利多能儘快準備好了他上課的物品和衣服。但對於他來到五十年後不妨是好事，因為他找到了有趣的事。

那就是他身前的葛萊分多男孩哈利波特，他看得見那男孩對他的恨，雖然不明白為何他那麼恨他，但他足夠讓他一直待在霍格華茲裡找點趣味。

當他們走到通往葛萊分多塔入口的時候，一直默然不語的哈利轉身對著瑞斗說，「……你到交誼廳的時候，不要亂說話，因為你是我們從來沒有見過的插班學生，他們見到你會七嘴八舌地轟炸你的，當然鄧不利多校長應該有和你談過，」哈利對上他的黑曜瞳孔，而他用認真的眼神看著他，「所以你從今後開始名為湯姆福特斯，因為你的姓氏在這裡有麻煩。」

「為何，波特？」瑞斗露出一絲疑惑的口吻問。

「因為你的姓名，在霍格華茲很有名氣，因為你擔任過級長、學生主席，並獲得學校特殊貢獻獎。」哈利垂下眼簾負氣地說，「所以你需要隱藏姓氏，這點鄧不利多校長也同意的。」哈利再次對上瑞斗的眼睛。

「沒問題。」

哈利聽到瑞斗的話怔了，他不禁起懷疑他的回答後面是一個陰謀。但他看見瑞斗表露出無所謂的樣子，放鬆了不少，回想起鄧不利多之前說的話，他只是普通十四歲的學生。他們終於走到葛萊分多塔的入口，這個入口藏在一幅穿著粉紅色絲綢禮服的胖女士畫像後方。

「通關密語？」她在他們走進時出聲問道。

「胡言亂說。」哈利道出剛才鄧不利多告訴他的通關密語。然後畫像往前敞開，露出牆上的洞口，哈利首先進去，他的身後瑞斗也隨即跟上。

圓形交誼廳中擺滿了鬆軟的扶手椅和餐桌，一堆嗶啪作響的爐火把室內烤得溫暖無比，紅色與金色，絕對是配合到了葛萊分多的圖騰。當然，瑞斗非常討厭那兩種引人注目的顏色。


	3. 葛萊分多學院

哈利發現本該較少數人的交誼廳，竟有大部份的學生在這裡，他剛好對上了金妮的棕色眼睛，哈利這刻喚起記憶，幸好當年鄧不利多教授用記憶咒修改了金妮的記憶，若非如此她已經驚恐地說出了真相。

「哈利，你回來了，」他們面前出現了妙麗和榮恩兩人，他們見到從開學禮晚餐後被鄧不利多喚到校長室多時的哈利，「他是誰？」妙麗首先發現哈利身後的曾出現在餐廳的瑞斗問道。

「喔，他是湯姆裡、呃……湯姆福特斯，新來的四年級插班學生。」哈利吐了吐舌頭，差點就說真話出來了，雖然他們是他的最好的朋友，但是不能在充滿人群的交誼廳內說，應該要找時間將一切告訴他們。在他思考如何告訴他們時候，他聽到他身後的瑞斗輕輕地暗笑他。

「你們好。」瑞斗走到哈利的身旁對著他們伸手禮貌地說道。

「你好，我是妙麗格蘭傑，和你同樣是四年級學生。」妙麗禮貌地握住瑞斗的手。

那時候，哈利回想起二年級在密室時，他看見瑞斗是多麼憎恨麻瓜出身的學生，如今他竟然和妙麗握手。

「我是榮恩衛斯理，你可以稱呼我為榮恩。」榮恩對著瑞斗微微點了點頭。

「榮恩、妙麗，很高興認識你們，你們也可以稱呼我湯姆。」

哈利看見瑞斗對他們露出友好的微笑，發現他們身後的葛萊分多學生們想和瑞斗問候，他立刻出聲說，「福特斯，你應該需要休息，我帶你去寢室。」哈利伸手拉起瑞斗的手臂急忙說道。他不理會交誼廳內學生的目光，並拉著瑞斗往螺旋梯去。

他們爬上最後一道螺旋梯，到達位於塔樓頂端的寢室。牆邊擺了五張垂掛著深紅色簾幕的四柱大床，床的主人的行李箱正安穩地躺在床腳邊。

那時候，哈利發現自己拉著不是湯姆的手臂，竟然是他的大手，他立刻鬆開自己的手，「對、對不起，我不是故意的。」將頭移向另邊，臉紅耳赤地說道。陡然間，哈利發現他的疤痕沒有因為接觸到瑞斗而發痛，相反它是因為瑞斗的接觸發出溫暖的感覺。

可愛的小東西！

瑞斗努力地控制住自己的笑聲不讓哈利知道，但他因為忍笑而發抖的肩膀已出賣了他。

哈利看見後對著他表現出憤怒的樣子，碧綠色的眼睛再次激起無數漣漪。瑞斗那刻發現哈利的瞳孔是多麼美麗無暇。當然，現在他需要平息他面前葛萊分多的小獅子的怒氣。

「對不起，那……哪張是我的床？」

「嚇，喔……你的床……」突然被這條問題嚇到的哈利，他的眼睛忽左忽右地觀望他們的寢室，發現只有五張大床，不能容納了六個學生睡覺，「這樣……你今晚先睡我的床，明天我會告訴鄧不利多校長，讓他解決這個問題。」

「那……你要睡哪裡？」瑞斗用輕微的溫柔聲問，可惜我們的葛萊分多黃金男孩聞不到難得的溫柔。

「我、呀……我會和榮恩在睡他的床，一張床最少可以容納兩個人。」

瑞斗聞言，他微微地皺眉頭，心想男孩為何願意讓出自己溫暖的床給他，而是自己委屈地和別人睡同一張床，不願和他一起睡。

「你可以和我睡在一起。」

「什麼？」哈利倒抽了一口氣。他被瑞斗的話再次嚇到了，他沒想到瑞斗竟然邀請他和他睡在一起。

「不、不用了，我都是和榮恩一起睡就可以了，沒關——」當哈利沒說完的時候，他就被瑞斗用魔杖施了一個全身鎖咒及召喚咒。他的身體無法動彈，如同被石化般，還被召喚到的瑞斗身邊放在床上。

他心想他怎能不留意瑞斗的攻擊讓他擊中了，難道瑞斗根本知道他是他的敵人？

不過，隨後他看到瑞斗從容地脫去他的校服換上了家養小精靈準備好了的睡衣，沒打算進一步攻擊。在瑞斗換上睡衣的時間裡，我們的黃金男孩因為害羞的緣故，臉紅耳赤地將視線移向另一邊，而換好了睡衣的瑞斗慢慢地接近安穩地躺在床上的哈利，「對不起，波特，我有點兒疲倦欲睡，不介意我抱著你來睡嗎？」瑞斗露出他稀有溫柔的微笑、頑皮的眼神對著哈利，並將身體爬上床貼近哈利的身體而雙手抱住了他說道。

當、然、非、常、介、意！

生氣的哈利怎麼會留意到瑞斗的溫柔，哈利用盡全力瞪著瑞斗的笑臉，心裡恨不得用盡所有惡意咒語對付他面前的那個人。可惜，被哈利心裡用千言萬語咒駡的瑞斗聽不到，還將自己的頭貼近哈利的脖子裡，閉著眼簾吸取他獨有淡淡的青草味道，不自覺地隨著那溫暖的身體漸漸睡著。

哈利現在哭笑不得了，他的身體不能移動，只能望著寢室的門，期望他的好朋友榮恩發現他的狀況。

可惜，他的好朋友不見得那麼細心，因為他和納威進入寢室時候，已經急切地爬上他們的床睡覺，至於丁和西莫他們看見哈利正和瑞斗睡在一起了，也只是輕微地發出一聲暗笑，然後換上睡衣，爬上床睡覺。

這次，哈利真的被他的同寢室的同學弄得哭笑不得了，他唯有閉著眼期盼能儘快入睡。在這晚寢室的人兒，躺在溫暖的床上，傾聽在屋外肆虐的狂風暴雨，實在是讓人感到舒服到不得了。而哈利在瑞斗的冰冷的體溫下睡著了。

哈利從未試想過湯姆瑞斗真的是一個身材修長、高大英俊，非常優異、擁有無比天分的學生。明顯他也是一個容易吸引人注目及深受老師、同學愛戴的葛萊分多王子。

葛萊分多王子，不，是葛萊分多的恥辱！

有次，哈利在交誼廳和妙麗交談論文時候，他們聽到葛萊分多的女生們談論瑞斗，說他英俊迷人、所有學院的同年級男生都不能和他相提並論，更稱他是葛萊分多的王子。當然他聽到後，當晚在寢室裡在床上不停地向瑞斗投下憤怒的眼神來示威。

床？

自從開學禮的當晚後，哈利在第二天早上就拉著瑞斗去校長室找鄧不利多商議瑞斗的床位，不過當他告訴鄧不利多的時候，鄧不利多竟然說因為沒有多餘的床位給他，騙人的藉口，令哈利最憤怒的是一直默然不語的瑞斗說和他一起睡在一張床沒關係，還說他們需要親密地增進感情……

啊，梅林，他不期待和他增進什麼友情！


	4. 葛萊分多王子

哈利回想起後瞪著在他身前的瑞斗，他們正穿越濕透的菜圃小徑，今天他們和赫夫帕夫合上草藥學，到達第三號溫室內，芽菜教授開始對全班同學展示一種他們這輩子見過最醜陋的植物，事實上，它們這些東西看起來不像似是植物，反倒像是從土壤裡冒出來的一大堆垂直豎起的肥胖黑色大蛞蝓。它們全都在微微擺動，而且上面還長了閃閃發光、看起來好像裝滿液體的大疙瘩。

「誰知道它們的名稱？」芽菜教授用她的灰色眼睛望著學生們興奮地問道。

那時候，哈利垂下眼簾心想他們的萬事通——妙麗，她一定會舉手回答芽菜教授的問題。不過，今次不是他們的萬事通舉手，而是哈利身旁的他們新來的葛萊分多王子緩緩地舉手。

「福特斯先生？」

「泡泡莖，它的膿汁具有絕佳的療效，專門針對治療特別難纏的面皰的良藥，斯普勞特授。」瑞斗慢慢地說道，聲音低沈且富有磁性。

溫室忽然安靜下來，因為葛萊分多和赫夫帕夫的同學被瑞斗嚇了一跳；而妙麗已經露出驚訝的表情了，哈利雖然沒有驚訝，但是心裡對瑞斗的印象不知不覺加深了。

「準確無誤，葛萊分多加十分。」當芽菜教授說此句話，無疑湯姆瑞斗在霍格華茲裡再次增添了名氣，不，是湯姆福特斯的姓名在這裡有名氣。

在上課途中，哈利露出附有警告的眼神望著瑞斗的臉，後者感受到他身邊的小獅子用他碧綠色的眼睛狠狠的瞪著他，雖然他享受他的目光照顧，但是他希望哈利不是這樣憤怒地望著他。然後他們全班同學聽從芽菜教授的指示，用龍皮手套擠起泡泡莖的膿汁把它們收集裝進瓶子裡。

一陣迴聲裊裊的鐘聲從城堡穿越過潮濕的校園傳來，宣告下課時間到了，而班上的同學向芽菜教授請辭後便收拾用具分頭散去。

因為下一節課堂是奇獸飼育學，他們的奇獸飼育學老師——魯伯海格。而知道海格是瑞斗五十四年前學弟的哈利，當他們步下草坪斜坡時候，哈利特意放慢腳步，讓妙麗和榮恩走到他的面前，然後他看準時機拉開他和他身後正和芭蒂巴提、文妲布朗交談的瑞斗到附近的石塊旁。

「波特，怎麼——」

哈利觀察他們身邊沒有其他學生，「我們下一節課堂是和史萊哲林合上的奇獸飼育學，而是教授奇獸飼育學老師是魯伯海格，你五十四年前葛萊分多的學弟，他不知道你的存在，所以你不可以透露你是湯姆瑞斗，明白嗎？」然後他壓低自己的聲音說道。

「魯伯海格！好，我明白的……不過想不到他竟然是奇獸飼育學老師……」瑞斗若有所思地回應哈利。

哈利見他的樣子是沒法接受當年是他的學弟，如今是他的老師。不過，還好的是瑞斗還沒有提及他五十四年後的自己在哪裡？但是哈利一直擔心，如果他知道自己就是現今巫師世界裡的大混蛋——佛地魔，他一定會找尋他自己。他不可以讓此事發生，他要避免這一切。

哈利再次抬頭望觀察他們身旁是否有人聆聽他們說的話，並同時發現妙麗、榮恩和其他葛萊分多學生已經走到了禁忌森林邊緣的小木屋旁等候海格和史萊哲林的學生，「還有，史萊哲林裡有一個男孩是叫跩哥馬份，我相信你應該認識馬份這個姓氏，」然後他低頭時候，見到瑞斗點點頭，「我警……希、希望你不要和他來往。」他補充。

「為何？」

看來他過去的跟隨者已經開枝散葉，培養優秀的不知世間疾苦的小少爺及他們的對敵典型的葛萊分多衛斯理一家的孩子。想不到五十四年間已經改變了那麼多，那麼他自己是否成為偉大無人不曉的巫師、或是已經不在人世。

瑞斗不知道，但他感覺到哈利和鄧不利多似乎不想將他現在的自己任何事情告訴他，不過沒關係，因為他有辦法可以收集情報，但沒有什麼東西好比他面前對他的輕聲說話的哈利波特。瑞斗在近日來觀察及貼身接觸到的哈利和分類帽說法如出一轍確實有史萊哲林的一面，可惜是他大多數是葛萊分多。

「因為他討厭我們葛萊分多每一個人，」不過明顯他只是針對我。哈利提起跩哥馬份，心裡忍不住記起他的低劣行為，露出憤憤不平的表情說，「雖然你過去是史萊哲林；但現在你是葛萊分多的學生，所以我有義務告訴你。」哈利想起瑞斗在旁，立刻垂下充滿憤慨的眼簾及用無奈的聲音說道。

「……我明白。」瑞斗輕聲說道。

哈利因為垂下了眼簾沒有發現瑞斗的眼神若隱若現地露出一刻閃躲的紅光。

在這時候，他們聽到已經站在小木屋外的海格叫喚他們，哈利立刻拉著瑞斗的手臂走到小木屋去。他們快走到的時候，他們全班同學聽到一陣怪異的嘎嘎聲，並間或點綴著一種聽起來像是小型爆炸的砰砰聲。

「惡，這些是什麼東西？」在妙麗附近的榮恩用充滿噁心的聲音問道。

哈利跟隨榮恩的聲音將視線移向海格身後的板條箱，發現一群像似是畸形的無殼龍蝦，它們的顏色是嚇人的慘白色，看起來黏呼呼的，全身到處長滿了腳，而且根本看不出哪裡是頭。每個板條箱裡都裝了上百隻無殼龍蝦，每一隻大約有六吋長，全都擠成一團在彼此身上緩緩爬行，盲目地朝板條箱內側亂碰亂撞。

它們有一股非常強烈的腐魚腥味。每隔不久，就會有一隻無殼龍蝦「噗』地一聲，從尾巴噴出一陣直竄到好幾吋外的火花。

「榮恩，它們是爆尾釘蝦，才剛孵化出來，」海格驕傲地說，「所以可以給你們養唷！我想我們可以來計畫一下！」

就在那時候，「但我們為什麼會想要養它們呢？」一個冷漠的嗓音說道。史萊哲林最後的學生已經到了。說話的人是跩哥馬份，他長相出眾、臉色蒼白、擁有淡金色頭髮和冷酷的灰色眼睛的男生。跟隨他是兩個高大的文森克拉和葛果裡高爾他們被跩哥的話逗得咯咯傻笑。

海格看起來是被這個問題給難倒了。

「我要問的是，它們會做什麼？」跩哥問道，「它們的特色是什麼？」他用厭惡的眼神望著那些板條箱裡的爆尾釘蝦。

海格張開嘴巴，顯然是在努力思索，「這個我們下一堂課會講到，馬份。你們今天只是要喂它們吃多點兒東西，現在聽我說，你們得拿些不同的東西試著喂它們吃——我以前沒養過這玩意兒，不曉得它們到底愛吃啥——我這裡準備了螞蟻蛋、青蛙肝和一些無毒小草蛇，只要每樣拿一點兒喂它們就行了。」

「先是膿汁，現在又來喂他媽的爆尾釘蝦。」在榮恩右邊的西莫低聲理怨。

他們開始分頭動手在螞蟻蛋、青蛙肝和無毒小草蛇的膠筒子裡抓起來，喂板條箱裡的爆尾釘蝦吃。正當哈利抓起一把咯吱咯吱響的青蛙肝，放進板條箱裡去引它們來吃。不過哈利按捺不住心裡的疑惑，他總覺得這些爆尾釘蝦好像根本就沒有嘴巴。

噗！  
哎喲！

在哈利附近的丁湯馬斯忽然大叫，並因為爆尾釘蝦的尾巴突然爆炸而急忙地後退的他，撞倒了他身後的哈利，正當哈利差點跌倒在地上的時候，他身後從剛才一直默不作聲在他們附近的瑞斗及時抱著他，但相反丁湯馬斯狼狽地跌倒在地上。因為未能從驚嚇醒過來的哈利，沒有發現自己現在瑞斗的懷裡。

「哈利，你沒事嗎？」在哈利身旁的妙麗急忙地驚慌問道。原是準備拿一些青蛙肝的榮恩也驚慌地跑過去、而海格也急忙趕過來，神情顯得非常擔心。

「我、我沒事，」哈利從驚嚇中找回聲音，不過有點兒虛弱地說。那時他發現自己在瑞斗的懷裡，立刻臉紅地離開瑞斗的懷裡，「謝謝……你。」然後他低著頭用微弱的聲音說道。

「哈利，對不起！」被西莫扶起身的丁湯馬斯轉頭對著哈利說。

就在那時候，在他們面前不遠的板條箱裡的爆尾釘蝦的尾巴又再次忽然爆炸，「噗」地一聲的火花直竄到他們面前，在哈利和瑞斗面前的海格及時閃避，榮恩敏捷地拉著他身前的妙麗往右邊退後。

但未能及時作出閃避動作的哈利，被噴出的火花就快接近他面前的時候，「力鬆勁泄！」哈利忽然聽到一道咒語。

瞬間，哈利就被他身後的瑞斗一手抱住在他的懷裡。而噴出的火花因為咒語關係，立刻從他們面前改變方向從前面往後彈飛出去了。

「嘩，哈利聽說你被湯姆福特斯救起了，感覺如何？」忽然從他們身邊出現的弗雷和喬治坐在他們的弟弟身旁對著他們面前的哈利說道。

「嚇，喔、喔……很好。」哈利被弗雷和喬治的聲音，拉回自己的意識咕嚕地說，明顯哈利從剛才的經歷還未能回復。

「是嘛，他算是厲害，一個四年級生可以冷靜地施出咒語，」弗雷對著他們說，臉上露出欣賞的表情，「相反我們的小榮榮就……」但說到榮恩的時候，弗雷望著嘴巴滿是馬鈴薯的榮恩，他和喬治一起做出厭棄的表情。

他們正坐在葛萊分多的餐桌上享受他們的午餐時間，因為奇獸飼育學早已結束了，他們算是狼狽地完結喂板條箱裡的爆尾釘蝦的事了。不過，也有一陣的掌聲響起，可惜不是給他們的奇獸飼育學老師，而是救了哈利的瑞斗。

當哈利再次回到瑞斗的懷裡的時候，他感受到緊緊地用手抱住他的瑞斗的心跳聲是急速亂動的，反映瑞斗事實上都被剛才的情形嚇壞了，但他竟然從驚慌中及時保護哈利不讓他受傷。他是否應該撇過從佛地魔的影子下，考慮和他當朋友，改變他和瑞斗的命運。

「我救了妙麗唷，他根本是——」榮恩欲想說出他的想法的時候，他被他身旁的妙麗狠狠地瞪著眼。

哈利看見他的好友們，雖然很想告知妙麗和榮恩他們有關瑞斗的事，但是他已經和鄧不利多有了協議不可以告訴第三者知道，他也想到當榮恩聽到後非常生氣，他一定威脅著要毀掉鄧不利多的辦公室，然後要求鄧不利多將瑞斗從霍格華茲開除的畫面。畢竟金妮的瀕死經驗實在讓人無法輕易忘記。確實是放逐了瑞斗就不會給佛地魔一個重生機會。

而且他相信鄧不利多是公認當今世的最明智的巫師，無論如何，只要鄧不利多認為瑞斗仍有可能對他們的生活造成威脅，他就絕不會讓他的學生暴露于危險之中。

「那麼我們的英雄，現在哪裡？」


	5. 夢魘

「我們的葛萊分多王子，你來了。」當瑞斗走進辦公室的時候，坐在扶手椅的鄧不利多便開口招呼他。

「鄧不利多教授，我想不到你會留意學生們之間的流言。」瑞斗聞言，挑起眉頭問道。

「呵呵，湯姆，有時候校長是需要關心學生之間的問題，作出適當的提示給他們解決。」鄧不利多對著瑞斗貶貶眼微笑說道。

「就好像是現在嗎？」

「當然不是，湯姆，我是想知道你這個星期生活如何？」鄧不利多用魔杖在瑞斗的面前招來一張椅子，看來鄧不利多要和他長談一會兒，他思考後決定坐下來。

瑞斗慢慢地步嚮往餐廳的大廳，他細膩地思考鄧不利多剛才的話。鄧不利多剛開始的時候，的確是詢問他學習程度，不過很快地問到他和哈利的感情進度如何，明顯他應該知道他救起哈利的事。

他確實對於哈利這個男孩，有一種似曾相識的孤寂感覺。他按捺不住地問起哈利的身世，當鄧不利多說到哈利被他的親人照顧長大的時候，他感到疑惑，理當生活在親人照顧的小孩，應該是一派天真、不知世間疾苦的樣子，但為何他的臉總是出現他獨有的孤寂表情。

當他到達餐廳的時候，正好對上哈利的碧綠色眼睛，他緩步地向著他們走到哈利身旁的空位坐下來。他們身邊的西莫他們突然放聲大笑，「為什麼他們那麼開心的樣子？」瑞斗開口問道。

「喔，他們是說馬份被穆迪教授用變形術變成一隻神奇的彈跳雪貂，噗……」榮恩說到這裡忍不住笑出來，隨著的是哈利和妙麗都放聲大笑，瑞斗也露出微笑。接著妙麗開始替他們每人添了一些烤牛肉。

「但他剛才可能真的傷到馬份呢，」她說，「所以說麥教授出面阻止，可以算是件好事——」

「妙麗！」榮恩憤怒地說，眼睛像似啪一聲瞪大眼，「這個是我這輩子最棒的一刻，你幹嘛偏偏要來掃我的興啊！」

妙麗看見後不耐煩地嘖了一聲，接著狼吞虎嚥地吃她面前的烤牛肉。

「妙麗，別跟我說你晚上又要到圖書館？」哈利望著妙麗說道。

「非去不可，哈利，我有好多事情要做哩。」妙麗口齒不清地答道。

「可是你和我們約好一起做功課，但你——」

「你們找別人幫忙吧。」她說，並在短短五分鐘之內，她就把盤中的食物一掃而光，起身離開。

到了晚上，淋浴後的哈利走到他的床邊，發現他們的寢室同學全部睡死了，只要是正在閱讀書本的瑞斗看著他，並移出位置給哈利坐下來。「波特，我想問你個問題？」瑞斗若有所思地將他手上的書本，放在他們的床頭櫃上，轉頭對著哈利問道。

「沒、沒問題，你問呢？」哈利被嚇倒了，他咕嚕地說。瑞斗預防驚動醒他們的同學，在哈利的面前拉下四柱大床周圍的簾幕，並在簾幕四周施了無聲咒。

「你是不是被親人收養的？」瑞斗說，「我是從鄧不利多那裡得知的。」但他看見哈利皺眉頭，立刻再次說道。

「……我是被我的姨父一家收養，不過……」哈利說到這時候，他露出一面不想提起的表情，「他們只是要我一直做家務，吃他們給予麵包的生活直到十一歲為止。」他輕聲說道。

「……你的生活，似乎是……」瑞斗用意味深長的眼神說道。

「是啊，我就是有一個可悲的童年。」哈利自嘲自己的身世，並爬上床脫去深紅色的毛織圓領外衣，「還有你可以叫我哈利。」對著瑞斗說。

「真的？你也可以叫我湯姆。」瑞斗聽到哈利的允許可以稱呼他的名字，心裡感到一絲溫暖，一種靜默難言的美妙感覺，他不自覺地微笑說道。

「湯姆，不如我們睡覺吧。」哈利說完後，整理好了深紅色的床單，將它披上他們身體，他躺在床的左邊，當然瑞斗聽從哈利的話乖巧地躺在他的右邊。

不一會兒，原是閉著眼睡覺的瑞斗，睜開眼睛小心翼翼確保沒有驚醒他身旁的少年，但他沒有走開而是用他黑曜的眼眸觀賞睡著的哈利。

這個行為似乎已是他每晚例行的習慣，睡著的哈利像是洋娃娃般美麗無暇，可惜他額頭的閃電疤痕破壞了他的美麗。他是一個令人驚訝的男孩，他在其他同學那兒得知他似乎是嬰兒時期就打敗了『那個人』，無人不曉的他應該是為此驕傲的，但他沒有、反而是謙虛有禮。

他又從老師那裡得知，他的成績卓越、特別是那個飛行課非常出色，不過最差的是竟是他認為簡單的魔藥學，但成績已經好了很多，因為他有了他幫助下能完成課程上的魔藥。想到這裡，他輕輕地撫摸哈利白晢的臉龐，他再次發現哈利的眼睫毛很長而彎、嘴唇顏色像櫻桃般鮮紅。瑞斗愈來愈覺得哈利真的像個女孩子，那時候，他腦海中有一把聲音對著他說。

吻他似櫻桃的小嘴吧！

瑞斗的黑曜瞳孔忽然出現一絲紅色的光芒，那種似是熟悉的聲音不停地誘惑他，親吻他面前微微張開的小嘴，他迷離地輕輕吻著哈利的嘴。

在這個晚上，哈利從意識模糊之間感覺有人輕微地親吻他的嘴唇。翌日的早上，他睡醒過來時候，他撫摸自己的嘴唇，疑惑地望著瑞斗的英俊睡臉。

是他吻……我……不、不可能是……是錯覺吧……哈利自我安慰的時候，發現他的腰際被瑞斗的手緊緊地抱住，他立刻臉紅赤耳地扒開了那只大手，但又小心溫柔地移開它。那時候，他看見寢室內的榮恩、納威、丁和西莫他們都沒有醒過來，他決定進入浴室梳洗，他無聲地走到自己的櫃內拿起一條毛巾往浴室去。

接下來兩天都是平靜無波，並沒有發生任何重要的事，惟一值得一提的就是，納威又在上魔藥學的時候，燒毀了他的第六個大釜，哈利他們已習以為常，而瑞斗除了首次看見納威怎樣令他的大釜爆炸後有點兒皺眉頭，但隨後他和他們一樣習以為常。

過了一個暑假，石內卜教授的報復心似乎又進了一層，毫不容情地立刻罰納威勞動服務，強迫他把一整桶角蟾蜍的內臟全都挖出來，害他回來時差點精神崩潰。之後，妙麗在旁教他施展一種去汙咒，好把他的指甲縫裡的角蟾蜍內臟清乾淨。

今天下午的課程是葛萊分多所有的四年級生，第一堂課的黑魔法防禦術，他們對於阿拉特穆迪的課充滿了期待，因此他們吃過了午餐後，甚至連上課鈴聲都還沒響起，大家就全都自動自發地提早到達，排隊等著進入教室。

只有妙麗和瑞斗沒跟大家一起湊熱鬧，他們一直到快開始上課時才及時趕到。

「我、我啊……」

妙麗因為跑步而氣喘，上不接下氣地說時候，「我們剛剛在圖書館討論魔法史的論文。」在她身旁的瑞斗出聲說道。

「好了，快一點，要不然我們就占不到好位子坐了。」哈利望著他們一眼後就出聲說。

「啊……哈利，我和湯姆一起坐就好了。」

當他們走到講桌前的四個座位上正坐好的時候，妙麗突然出聲對著坐好了的哈利和榮恩他們說道，她不理會榮恩露出的驚訝樣子，轉身往他們對面的空位去。

然後瑞斗露出好看的微笑陪同妙麗坐他們的對面位子，當他們坐好的時候，哈利他聽到妙麗對著瑞斗說「謝謝」。

那時候，他們就聽到穆迪的那招牌式的咚咚腳步聲，正沿著走廊充走過來，接著他就踏入教室，看起來依然像以往一樣地詭異而嚇人。他們可以看到他的長袍底下，露出一截爪狀木腳。

「把那些書給我收起來！」他嘶吼道，一步一步拖著沉重的步伐，走到講桌後坐下來，「那些沉悶的沒有用處書，你們不需要這玩意兒！」他們聽從穆迪的指示，把《黑暗力量：自衛指南》重新回到他們的包包裡，而榮恩好像沒有因為剛剛的事情顯得非常興奮。

穆迪取出點名簿，甩開他那頭如鬃毛般的斑白灰發，露出他那張扭曲的疤臉，開始點名。他那只正常的眼睛順著名單依次往下滑，但他的魔眼卻滴溜溜地不停地轉動，輪流停駐在每個答『有』的學生臉上。

「好了，」他在最後一名學生應聲回答後表示，「你們去年的黑魔法防禦術老師路平教授給了我一封信，告訴我你們這一班的情形。看來你們在擒拿黑暗魔獸方面，似乎已經打下相當扎實的基礎，你們已經學過幻形怪、紅軟帽、哼即砰、滾帶落、河童還有狼人，對吧？」教室立刻響起一片表示同意的嗡嗡聲，除了瑞斗之外。

因為他雖然是在三年級在課堂裡他自己一個人能輕鬆應付黑暗魔獸。

「但是應付咒語這方面，你們進度卻是嚴重落後，」穆迪說，「所以呢，我要在這裡帶領大家稍微研究一下，巫師們可能會對彼此施什麼樣的法術。我有一整年時間，可以好好教你們該怎樣去對付黑——」

穆迪停頓了，他的魔眼轉動一下，再次說:「咒語，它們有許多不同的力量與形式。現在注意聽我說，根據魔法部的規定，我應該只教你們解咒術，但是鄧不利多校長對於各位的膽量，卻有非常高的評價，他認為你們應該可以應付得來，而我覺得你們對於未來必須對抗的東西越早知道越好。因為要是連那東西是啥玩意兒都搞不清楚，到時候你怎麼可能有辦法去保護自己？那些想要對你下非法咒語的巫師，是不會在你面前有禮貌地好好演練給你看的。」

那時候，全班學生默不作聲，因為他們被穆迪的話嚇到了，當然除了瑞斗之外，因為哈利看到瑞斗的眼睛發出閃亮的光芒，明顯他對於穆迪所說的黑魔咒非常有興趣。

「所以呢……有誰知道，施展哪些咒語會遭受到巫師法律最嚴厲的懲罰？」有幾個人遲疑地舉起手來，其中包括妙麗和榮恩，令哈利驚訝的是瑞斗沒有舉手，而是安靜地望著妙麗的臉頰。

之後，哈利想不到榮恩會舉手道出不赦咒之一蠻橫咒『噩噩令』，然後穆迪用此咒控制蜘蛛展示給他們，並展示了不赦咒其餘兩個的酷刑咒『咒咒虐』和索命咒『啊哇呾喀呾啦』。並講述這是三種不赦咒之一，使用此咒可以令施咒者一生關進阿茲卡班監獄。還在全班學生面前，並說出哈利是至今唯一在索命咒下逃過一劫的人。

到了晚上，哈利不等待他們早早爬上床躺下來，但他沒有睡死了只是閉著眼，腦海不停地回想起他多年前想像他的父母死時的情景，彼得佩迪魯是如何背叛他父母，對佛地魔洩露他們的行蹤，害死他們在藏身的小屋中被佛地魔逮住；佛地魔是如何先下手殺死他的父親；當時他父親又是如何試圖絆住佛地魔，並喊著要他的妻子帶著他快點逃走……接著佛地魔又將魔掌轉向他的母親，命令她退到一旁，讓他動手殺死他……而她不就範緊抱著哈利不放，懇求佛地魔讓她代他一死……於是佛地魔乾脆也將她殺死，然後再用魔杖指著他……

「哈利…哈利……」

他感覺到有人試圖喚醒他，當他睜開眼時候，對上了瑞斗的黑曜色瞳孔，令他想起佛地魔令人恨之入骨血紅色的眼睛。一時之間也沒多想，幾乎是反射性的，他迅雷不及掩耳地用雙手掐住對方蒼白的脖頸，纖纖白晢十指展現足以扭斷咽喉的致命力道。死命地擰，宛如抓住發洩劇痛的工具，憤恨的他被仇恨驅使他，他現在不理那人是瑞斗還是佛地魔。

原是一個人進入寢室立刻看見到哈利像似被惡夢纏身的瑞斗，看見他正痛苦地掙扎，有如被人施了酷刑咒般，他急忙地爬上床抱起哈利的頭，輕輕地喚醒他並用手抺去哈利流出的汗水。

正當哈利睜開眼的時候，他看見是像似無比深淵的恨和恐懼的眼神。瞬間，他就被哈利突如其來的力量，倒進在床上並感到強大的痛楚。因為哈利正騎上他的身體掐住著他的脖子。

「呼……哈利……冷、冷靜點……」瑞斗感到呼吸開始困難，視線像似模糊不清，但他不管自己的痛楚，不停地用溫柔地喚醒哈利的意識。

「咳、不要害怕……哈利、呼呼……我在這裡……」

但是哈利似乎聽不到瑞斗的呼喚，死命地擰瑞斗隨著時間漸漸沒有血色的脖子，但是瑞斗沒有放棄，「呼……哈利波特，你給我快點清醒過來！」他用盡力量地對著哈利吼道。

瞬間，哈利停止動作而手不自覺地鬆開，瑞斗就如獲得空氣般吸取，「咳、咳咳……」但因為大力地吸取，他止不住喘氣、咳嗽望著眼神魂離的哈利。

瑞斗看見到停止動作的哈利，他立刻拉著哈利翻起身，情況轉變了，他在哈利的上面，但是他們沒有發現自己的姿勢很曖昧，而瑞斗防止哈利再次發狂地傷害他和自己而驚動了葛萊分多所有人，他決定拉下四柱大床周圍的簾幕，在簾幕邊的附近揮手施展了一個無聲咒，雖然應該施展一個全身鎖咒給哈利，但他沒有這樣做。

「哈利、哈利，你還好嗎？」瑞斗再次抱起哈利並單手捧起著他的臉，凝望著他的碧綠色的瞳孔急促地問道。

那時候，哈利感到他的臉被一隻擁有少許溫暖的大手撫摸，他拉回自己的意識。他發現瑞斗的眼睛露出擔憂的情感，他疑惑他想不到佛地魔的年輕時期——湯姆瑞斗，竟然會露出擔心的表情。

湯姆瑞斗？

哈利現在才發現自己正在瑞斗的懷裡，他臉紅地抖動地急忙起身離開瑞斗退到床腳邊，「對不起，我、我為剛才的事抱歉……」哈利回想起他剛剛差點兒殺死了瑞斗，「那裡還痛嗎？」他看到瑞斗的頸上出現一道鮮明的五指紅痕，他驚慌又擔心地問道。

「喔……那些是小事，你好一點了嗎？」瑞斗摸著自己的脖頸，雖然還是痛著，但是他看到哈利擔憂的小臉，忍住痛苦對著他微笑問道。

「我、我……」哈利欲言又止地望著瑞斗說，「對、對不起……」他緩緩地伸著手向著瑞斗的脖子去。

當哈利的小手接觸他的脖子上紅痕的時候，他是閉著眼的，他感受到哈利的小手是如何冰凍、震顫地輕輕撫摸著他，同時他聽到輕微的哭泣聲。  
哈利哭了，他竟然為他哭？還是為他剛才那行為抱歉而流淚？

瑞斗不想知道，因為他沒有看過、感受過有人為他而流淚，哈利是第一個人。瑞斗張開眼睛的時候，他看見是淚流滿面的哈利用震顫的小手摸著他的臉，身體微微地靠近他。他的鼻腔嗅到哈利獨有的味道漸漸強烈，奇異柔順的髪絲在他的下巴輕掃著，他的脖頸除了哈利的小手外，還有濕潤溫暖的小嘴安慰著，瑞斗靜靜地用雙手抱住哈利震顫的身體，而哈利把頭埋在瑞斗的臂彎裡低聲啜泣。

他望著哈利睡熟的臉孔，心裡產生了他自從懂事以來，曾以為不會出現的關心別人的情緒。哈利是第一個，吸引了瑞斗需要用心神耐性地觀察的人，他沒有發現他現在的視線只有哈利。他托起自己的頭顱，右手再次做出他每晚的習慣動作──撫摸哈利的臉頰。

今晚發生的事情後，哈利和瑞斗默契地不提起這件事，哈利在這件事情上，他覺得自己對不起瑞斗，但不知道自己那晚為何會流淚，並自顧自地用嘴吻著瑞斗的脖子當作安慰。

瑞斗經過那晚的事情，他發現哈利的不為人知的痛苦、是如此痛心疾首，他決定不提起因為他明白心裡充滿悲痛的童年的哈利，是像似他般，不需要世人的虛偽同情、安慰。而他私心地不想任何人見到這樣令人疼愛的哈利，他要佔有他。


	6. 意外的第四位選手

接著終於到了萬聖節，也是選出三大魔法學校的鬥士的日子。萬聖節還有幾個小時就到了，整個霍格華茲學生都在興奮地討論誰是他們的霍格華茲的鬥士。而波巴洞那些像迷拉般的女孩們、德姆蘭壯碩的男孩他們也討論他們其中的鬥士是誰。

在過去的這幾星期，他們的課程卻變得越來越艱難，要求也越來越多，其中最重的課就是黑魔法防禦術。出乎意料的，穆迪竟然對大家宣佈，說他打算要輪流對每一個人施展蠻橫咒，示範這個咒語的效用，測試他們是不是有辦法抵擋。當然只有哈利和瑞斗成功一次。

不過，這幾星期裡有一件逐漸趨於平常的事情，每當哈利通過庭園時候，總會見到他們的葛萊分多王子被不少的霍格華茲女同學及波巴洞迷拉般的女孩們圍繞。明顯是瑞斗的魅力，不只是霍格華茲女同學抵抗不了，連其他波巴洞迷拉般的女孩們也一樣。

其實瑞斗從那晚開始一直懷疑自己當時的想法，像是那晚為何吻著他、想保護他。那種奇異的力量控制他的思想及行為，他不能讓那種想法控制自己，因為他是史萊哲林的傳人，必須保有野心才能得到強大的力量。哪怕不擇手段。

而哈利是他現在最感興趣的玩物，他是不會讓沒可能有結果的無聊感情發生自己的身上的。

他們剛上完奇獸飼育學準備從禁忌森林旁走進入霍格華茲城堡時，「來吧，我們去餐廳。」妙麗輕聲對著哈利、榮恩和瑞斗說道。

當他們踏入燭火通明的餐廳時候，裡面幾乎全都已經坐滿了。而今晚的主角『火焰杯』已從入口大廳移到這裡；它現在就放置在教師餐桌上，鄧不利多的空座位前方。而哈利看見弗雷和喬治的鬍子已完全刮乾淨了，哈利想起了他們研究用老化藥來騙『火焰杯』但失敗了，他看見他們兩人看來似乎是提得起放得下，先前的失望早已不放在心上了。

「希望是我們葛萊分多的學生。」喬治在哈利、瑞斗、榮恩和妙麗四人坐下來後說道。

「我也是！」妙麗屏息說，「好吧，我們馬上就知道了！」

這場萬聖節宴會好像比以往漫長許多，哈利看到餐廳裡其他的人全都伸長脖子，每張臉上都帶著急躁的表情，不時還有人坐立不安地站起來，看看鄧不利多到底吃完了沒有。他也跟其他人一樣，恨不得盤子裡食物趕快清光，好想知道究竟是誰能被選為鬥士。

等了好長的一段時間之後，桌上的金盤終於又變回原先一塵不染的樣子，那時候，「我沒有興趣知道誰是鬥士，我去圖書館溫習。」坐在哈利身旁的瑞斗輕聲對著他說道，然後起身離開。

哈利皺眉頭望著瑞斗漸遠的身影，不明白他為何對此事不感興趣？

餐廳裡的聲浪本來有逐漸升高的趨勢，但當鄧不利多一起身的時候，室內幾乎在一瞬間就安靜下來了。

「好了，『火焰杯』就快要作出決定了，」鄧不利多說，「我估計它大概只要再過一分鐘，就可以完成任務了。現在請大家聽我說，在我宣佈鬥士姓名的時候，請幾位入選的人，走到餐廳最裡面，再沿著教職員餐桌往前走，從這扇門進入隔壁房間——」他指著教職員餐桌後的房門，「他們將在那兒接受初步的指導。」

他掏出魔杖用力一揮，在空中劃出一個大弧；除了南瓜燈以外，室內所有的蠟燭全都在頃刻間完全熄滅，他們全都陷入一片昏暗。現在『火焰杯』變成了整個餐廳裡最明亮的光源，而它那燦爛的藍白色火焰，耀眼得幾乎令人不敢直視。每一個人都在望著它，靜靜等待它吐出代表他們學校的鬥士的名字。

突然，「火焰杯」的火舌突然轉變成紅色，杯中開始竄出火花。下一秒，一條火舌就忽地噴向空中，一片燒得焦黑的羊皮紙，從火舌中飄了出來，那時間整個餐廳變得鴉雀無聲。

隨著時間流逝，德姆蘭和波巴洞的鬥士都出現了，掌聲與交談聲漸漸沉寂下來，但這次的沉默中帶著一種高度緊繃、幾乎可以嘗得到的興奮情緒。接下來最後就是要宣佈誰是霍格華茲的鬥士了……幾秒之後，火焰又再度轉紅，第三片羊皮紙借著火焰的衝力噴射而出。

「霍格華茲的鬥士，」他喊道，「是西追迪哥里！」

那時候，在他們隔壁餐桌立刻爆發出瘋狂響亮的歡呼聲。當西追迪哥里起身離開餐桌，帶著笑得合不攏嘴的高興神情，走向師長餐桌後的房間時候，赫夫帕夫的每一個學生全都激動得跳了起來，不停地跺腳尖叫。

「太好了，」鄧不利多等喧鬧聲終於漸漸平息下來之後，愉快地喊道，「好，現在我們已經選出了三位鬥士。而我相信，包括波巴洞及德姆蘭代表團在內的在場所有同學，都將會毫不吝惜地給予你們學校的鬥士全心全意的支援。為你們自己的鬥士打氣，就等於是在這場極為難得的競賽中貢獻出一己——」

鄧不利多突然閉上嘴，大家一眼就可以看出是什麼事情讓他分心了。

「火焰杯」中的火焰又再度轉紅，點點火花自杯飄出來，一條長長的火舌猛然竄到空中，上面附著另一張羊皮紙。

鄧不利多仿佛不自覺地伸出修長的手，抓住了那張羊皮紙。他舉起紙條，望著上面寫的名字。接下來是一段長久的沉默，鄧不利多在一片死寂中，凝視著手中的羊皮紙，而室內的每一個人全都凝視著鄧不利多。然後鄧不利多清清喉嚨，念出羊皮紙上的名字。

「哈利波特。」

哈利坐在那裡，意識到餐廳中的人全都轉過頭來望著他。他驚得楞住了，腦袋裡一片空白；他確定自己一定是在作夢，一定是聽錯了。

哈利轉過來望著榮恩和妙麗，他的目光掠過他們，看到所有坐在葛萊分多長桌旁的人，全都在張大嘴巴楞楞地望著他。「我、我並沒有把名字扔進去！」哈利茫然地說，「你們明明知道我沒有這樣做！」但他們兩人卻只是同樣茫然地回望著他。

「哈利，請你到這兒來！」坐在前方教職員餐桌的鄧不利多已挺起身喊道。

「去呀！」妙麗悄聲說，輕輕推了哈利一下。

哈利站起來，不小心踩到自己的長袍下擺，微微絆了一下，明顯他非常緊張及不知所措。他開始沿著葛萊分多和赫夫帕夫兩張餐桌間的通道往前走。

這條路似乎漫長得永遠走不完；不論他多久，前方的主桌好像遙不可及般，同時他感到有數百雙探照燈般的眼睛，正在緊盯著他不放。室內的嗡嗡聲變得越來越響亮。感覺上仿佛過了整整一個鐘頭，他才好不容易走到鄧不利多面前，並清楚地意識到每一位老師都在凝視著他。

當哈利看見維克多喀浪，西追還有花兒戴樂古圍坐在火邊的時候，才意識到自己來到餐桌後的房間裡。

「什麼事？」花兒戴樂古望著哈利問，「他們要我們回大廳去嗎？」她以為他是傳來口信的，對剛發生的事哈利不知該如何解釋。他只能站在那，看著那三位選手，發現他們高得驚人。身後傳來一陣忙亂的腳步，盧多巴格曼進了房間，他牽著哈利的手向前走。

「真不尋常！」他咕噥著，擰著哈利的胳膊。「實在是不尋常！先生們……和小姐。」他加了句，靠近火邊，跟其他三個說︰「請容許我介紹——有點不可思議——第四位三巫賽選手。」

好了，他變成了霍格華茲的鬥士之一。哈利露出嘲笑，心裡想著除了榮恩和妙麗可能相信他之外，那湯姆會相信他嗎？他可能和大家都認為他為了參賽，是自己把名字放進去的。但他們怎麼可以那樣想呢？要知道他面臨的競爭對手比他多上了三年的魔法課，而且他還要當著眾人的面完成那些非常危險的任務。沒錯，他是曾經想過，也為之著迷過，但實際上只是玩笑，一個白日夢。他真的從來就沒有正兒八經地想過要參加的。

但有人卻想到了。有人希望他參賽，而且還讓他被選中了。為什麼呢？是給他恩典嗎？他可不這麼想，可能是……

看他出醜？那他們很可能會如願以償。

想害死他？穆迪不也是這樣想嗎？還是有人惡意開他的玩笑？

沒錯，有人希望他死掉。從他一歲起就有人想他死……佛地魔？但他怎麼能使他的名字進了「火焰杯」呢？佛地魔現在應該是躲在某個遙遠的國度，孤獨，脆弱，無助。

難道是佛地魔知道湯姆瑞斗的存在並已經和他聯絡，還要求他用魔法把他的名字放進去的！但在他暑假的時候，因為疤痕疼醒來之前所做的夢裡，佛地魔不是一個人，他和佩迪魯談論關於謀殺他的事，而湯姆瑞斗應該是在五十年前的期間，湯姆瑞斗他沒可能…

哈利突然發現自己正對著胖女士，嚇了一大跳，他沒意識到自己一直在走。胖女士不是一個人呆在相框裡這也挺奇怪的。剛才他下樓時看到的那個飛到隔壁像框去的女巫正得意地坐在胖女士旁。她一定是飛過霍斯馬得階梯上掛著的每幅畫像，趕在他前面到的，她們倆興致勃勃，朝他上下打量。

「好呀，好呀。」胖女士說，「維奧勒把一切都告訴我了。那你被選中做代表了？」

「胡言亂說。」哈利悶悶地說了句。

「當然不是胡說！」蒼白女巫挺氣憤地說。

「噢，噢，維奧勒，別生氣，這是暗號。」胖女士安慰她。胖女士轉了轉樞紐開門讓哈利進了交誼廳。

門一開，一陣吵鬧聲幾乎把哈利撞了回去。接著他就被房裡的幾十雙手抓住，面對所有葛萊分多的人。個個又是尖叫又是鼓掌吹哨。

「你早該告訴我們你報名了。」弗雷大叫，哈利看見他的臉上是半喜半怒的樣子。

「太厲害了，你怎麼樣不長白鬍子就做到了呢？」喬治笑著吼。

「我沒有，」哈利說，「我不知道怎麼回事！」

沒有一個人注意到哈利他根本沒心情慶祝。李喬丹不知從哪里弄了塊葛萊分多的旗，堅持要把旗裹在哈利身上，像件斗篷。哈利脫不了身，每次他試圖從樓梯跑回宿舍去，眾人就把他圍在中間，強迫他再來一杯巴特酒，把甜點、花生往他手裡塞。人人都想知道他是怎麼做到的，他是怎樣騙過鄧不利多的年齡線，把名字放進去的……

「我沒有。」他說了一遍又一遍，「我不知道這是怎麼回事。」但從大家看他的那副樣子判斷，他說了也白說。

差不多半小時之後，他忍無可忍叫了起來，「我累了，喬治，真的，我要睡了。」他最想做的事是找到榮恩和妙麗到他們那尋求理解。可看來兩個都不在場。他堅持要去睡覺。在樓梯口，克利維兄弟倆試圖攔住他不讓他走，他差點把他們壓倒在地。最後哈利總算擺脫眾人，他飛快地爬進宿舍。

在空空的宿舍裡他發現榮恩和衣躺在床上，不由舒了口氣。哈利使勁關上門。榮恩才抬起頭看他。

「你到哪去了？」哈利問他。

哈利突然意識到自己還圍著那面猩紅色的葛萊分多旗。綁得太緊了，他扯了半天才把它弄下來。而榮恩躺在床上看著他，動也不動。

「……恭喜你了。」見哈利扯下旗，把它扔到角落裡，榮恩才說。

「恭喜？你這是什麼意思？」哈利不相信地瞪著榮恩。

榮恩笑得很異樣，像似獰笑，「沒有其他人越過年齡線。」榮恩說。「弗雷和喬治他們沒能越過，你用了什麼——隱身斗篷？」

「隱身斗篷也幫不了我越過那條年齡線。」哈利慢慢地說。

「不錯，」榮恩說。

「如果是隱身斗篷，你可能會告訴我——」

「我沒有把名字放進去！」哈利怒氣上升。

「好吧，」榮恩用跟西追一模一樣的懷疑的口吻說，「你早晨還說，你也會在夜裡放名字進去，那樣沒人會見到你。我可不是傻瓜。」

「你倒記得很清楚。」哈利打斷他。

「是啊。」榮恩面無笑容，「哈利，你想睡了吧。我估計你明天一大早就要起身接到一大批訪問，做諸如此類的事。」他放下纏在柱子周圍的布簾。哈利站在門進，瞪著那紅天鵝絨的布簾。在那後面，躺著的是他曾堅信會相信他的少數朋友之一。

哈利他瞪著那紅天鵝絨的布簾很久，並沒有發現他身後的瑞斗。

瑞斗看見哈利的寂寞背影，他回想起剛剛聽到他成為第四位選手的事情，毫不疑慮地相信哈利是不會將自己的名字扔進入「火焰杯」，他其實不明白，為何自己會相信哈利？他微微地嘲諷自己，為何在意他眼前的哈利。

「哈利，跟我去一個地方。」他不自覺開口說道。

「呃，湯姆，」哈利被瑞斗的聲音嚇了一跳，「你為什麼在這裡？你剛剛說什麼？」哈利瞪大眼睛問道。

「……我想說邀請你和我去一個地方。」瑞斗露出微笑說，「我相信你現在需要一個安靜的地方。」瑞斗擺出請的手勢對著哈利。

哈利聽到瑞斗的提議後，不一會兒，點點頭。

不知道是他今晚經歷了他意想不到的事情或是發現他曾堅信會相信他的朋友竟然是冷言冷語的對待，令到他答應瑞斗的邀請。他們走出交誼廳時候，克利維兄弟站在樓梯間他們看見瑞斗和哈利出現，立刻攔住他們，哈利看見他們冷著臉欲想開口時候，「柯林克利維和丹尼克利維，你們是什麼意思？」瑞斗已經搶先問道。

「沒有……」柯林克利維看到瑞斗的臉孔上微微露出不悅的表情，立刻驚懼地對著瑞斗說道。並拉開他的弟弟丹尼克利維讓開路給他們。

瑞斗看見後露出微笑，用手拖住哈利的小手快步地走到交誼廳中央的時候，葛萊分多的眾人再次圍繞他們，再次瘋狂詢問哈利他是怎麼做到的，他是怎樣騙過鄧不利多的年齡線……

瑞斗看見後隨即單手拉著哈利的手臂，將他的身體貼近自己的胸膛，像似將哈利抱緊入懷裡，阻擋葛萊分多眾人欲求的視線，「你們沒看見哈利心情不好嗎？」瑞斗他用冷淡的語氣說道。

葛萊分多的眾人被瑞斗的質問下，心裡浮現一絲內疚的感覺，他們面面相覷地望著必此，隨後有些學生對著哈利和瑞斗說聲抱歉散去，霎眼間大部份學生開始跟隨散去回到自己的寢室。瑞斗看見人群散去後，拉著在出神的哈利走出葛萊分多塔。

哈利被鳥類的聲音拉回意識，發現自己身處坐在黑湖邊，黑湖的水面平靜如一面大鏡片，映照出黑夜上閃閃發光的星光和明媚的月亮。他轉移視線看見瑞斗坐在他身旁，他看見瑞斗凝望著遠方的的山谷。

「黑湖的湖水被施了有一種咒語，是讓人平靜下來的魔法，可惜是現在的學生不是很清楚這一點存在。」瑞斗輕聲說，但是視線依然望著遠方。

「那、那是誰施展的？」

「好奇的葛萊分多，」瑞斗轉移視線望著哈利並露出微笑，「在一千多年前，四位創辦人創辦霍格華茲的時候，他們對黑湖各自提出一個議建，羅伊納拉文克勞提議將黑湖成為讓教授學生的課程，因為那裡有很多神秘的生物；赫爾加赫夫帕夫提議因為黑湖裡很多危險神秘的生物，將黑湖週邊築牆防止學生掉入黑湖內；戈德里克葛萊分多提議將黑湖施了一個防護咒，讓學生們在冬天的時候在黑湖上玩耍；而薩拉札史萊哲林知道黑湖內有著人魚存在，所以他和它們交換條件，令它們和霍格華茲平安地相處，薩拉札史萊哲林並提議在黑湖施了一種咒語。」

「那麼在黑湖施下了魔法的人是薩拉札史萊哲林！」哈利驚訝地說道。

「是，」瑞斗望著被月光灑下映照出白皙臉孔，「薩拉札史萊哲林都算是體貼的人。」

哈利聽到瑞斗說的話後，若隱若現地覺得瑞斗帶他來到黑湖是安慰他，如是瑞斗已經和佛地魔聯絡的話，他不需要安慰他，讓自己悲傷、苦惱，但是他沒有這樣做。那麼他是普通地安撫同學，在這時哈利心裡浮起一絲溫暖，他想不到瑞斗是一個溫柔的人。

「你相信我沒有扔自己的名字入『火焰杯』嗎？」哈利雖然平穩地說出來，但是透露了一絲期待，期待被理解。

瑞斗看著哈利迷霧的綠色眼眸裡露出擔憂的神情，「我覺得你明白自己沒可能參加，再者沒有一個滿天希望過著安靜的日子的救世主會用不打自招的手段。」瑞斗露出似玩笑的微笑說道。

「這算是理由嗎？」哈利被瑞斗的話逗笑了。

「不，它是藉口，真正的原因是我相信你。」瑞斗望著哈利因為月光的光芒照下而微微發光的頭髮，他伸手撫摸它。瑞斗的眼光是如此溫柔地看著哈利。

哈利記得他和瑞斗坐了整晚，在早晨的時候，哈利發覺自己睡在瑞斗的懷裡，他臉紅地離開瑞斗的身邊，還差點兒將瑞斗推入黑湖裡，幸好沒有教師發覺他們溜出來。

他們小心翼翼地回到寢室更換衣服，哈利發現房間竟然沒有人，哈利無奈地穿好衣服，沿著螺旋樓梯進了交誼廳。當他們剛出現，吃完早餐的人們又鼓起掌來。到大廳去，面對那群把他當作英雄的人？恐怕前景不太樂觀，可是留在這？

他們走向肖像往，拉開它，爬了出去，他們發現面對著妙麗。「嗨，你們好，」她望著哈利和瑞斗露出微笑，「哈利，我給你拿了這個……想出去走走嗎？」她舉起手裡的用餐紙包好的吐司。

「好主意，但是……」

「我自己去大廳吃早餐就好了，你們去吧。」瑞斗露出好看的微笑，並揮動魔杖整理哈利微亂飛的頭髮。

「謝謝你。」哈利挺感激地對著瑞斗。

然後哈利和妙麗他們下樓，沒往大廳裡看，快快走過入口大廳，很快就走在了通往小湖的草坪上。海格的小船停在湖邊，陰暗的倒影在水中。早晨挺冷的。他們邊走邊啃吐司。哈利告訴她昨晚他離開葛萊分多桌後發生的一切。發現妙麗沒問什麼就相信他說的話，他大大松了口氣。

他告訴她離開大廳之後在那個房間裡的情景。她說，「我當然知道你自己沒有報名，看你聽到鄧不利多宣佈你名字後的神情就知道啦！可問題在於是誰把你的名字放進去的呢？哈利，穆迪說的對，我想沒有任何學生可以做到那一點……他們騙不了『火焰杯』也騙不了鄧不利多的魔法。」

「我們還可以怎樣？」哈利抓著頭苦惱地說。

「寫信給小天狼星！你必須告訴他發生了什麼。他叫你寫信告訴霍格華茲裡發生的一切。很可能他已經料到會發生這種事。我帶了支羽毛筆和一些羊皮紙。」

「不可以，這算了吧。」哈利看看四周，以免有人偷聽。周圍一片荒涼。

「但是……」

「不，妙麗，我不想他擔心我，只要是我沒有寫信給他，他就會安全。」哈利快速地說，並用堅定的眼神阻止妙麗。


	7. 成為第四位選手之後

如果哈利認為一旦大家習慣了他做選手之後形勢就會好轉的話，那他可就大錯特錯了。他一回去上課就免不了碰到其他人。顯然葛萊分多一樣，其他人也認為是哈利自己報名參賽的。

平時赫夫帕夫的學生同葛萊分多的學生相處得挺好的，可是現在，他們全都變得很冷漠，一節草藥學課就說明了這一切。哈利覺得芽菜教授對他疏遠了好多——可以理解，她是赫夫帕夫的頭領。明擺著，赫夫帕夫的學生覺得哈利搶走他們選手的風頭。這可能是因為他們太少拿到什麼榮譽的緣故，所以他們為西追——這位在魁地奇比賽中打敗葛萊分多為他們爭得榮譽的人打抱不平。凱娣還有莉娜平時跟哈利相處得挺好的，現在也不跟他說話了。

榮恩也不跟哈利說話，妙麗坐在他們中間，強迫他們說話。雖然兩人像平常一樣回答她，他們卻是誰也不看誰。因為那天他和妙麗在小湖邊談話時候，瑞斗和榮恩在大廳內為他發生口角爭執，瑞斗還挨了榮恩一拳，導致麥教授狠狠地扣減葛萊分多整整三十分。當晚哈利在床上向瑞斗說聲抱歉並詢問他為何和榮恩爭執。

結果是榮恩在瑞斗的面前說不相信他，引致瑞斗對他冷言冷語對待告訴他不是哈利真正的朋友，令榮恩憤怒地打了一拳給瑞斗。幸好，只是瑞斗的嘴角受了輕傷，哈利也明白明白榮恩是多麼妒忌他。

不過他不明白榮恩羡慕他哪一點？羡慕他出名的姓名？或是羡慕他可以殺死佛地魔？

當哈利知道自己的名字多麼出名的時候，他是非常冀望不想擁有，他一直隱藏自己的內心真實想法，如不是他，他的父母就不會慘死。想到這時候，哈利他們要上海格的課了，正常情況下，他盼望著上海格的課，但是要上奇獸飼育學也就意味著會見到史萊哲林的人。這是他做選手來與他們的第一次會面。

意料之中，馬份帶著他常有的那副譏笑神情來到海格的小屋。「嘿，看哪，選手來了。」馬份故意在哈利聽得到的地方對克拉和高爾說。「帶了簽名本沒有啊？最好現在就要個簽名。我擔心他活不長了……一半的三巫賽選手都死了……你以為你能熬多久，波特？我猜，第一個任務開始十分鐘不到你就完蛋了。」

這時候，以前的榮恩應該會為哈利而出面責駡馬份，但他只是冷眼旁觀地看著他們，相反的是瑞斗走到哈利的身前，冷冷地望著馬份他們。

克拉和高爾哄然大笑，他們在拍馬份的馬屁。馬份不說了，因為海格從屋後轉了出來，捧著一個搖搖欲墜由木箱組成的塔樓，每個木箱裡裝著一隻大爆尾釘蝦。令人恐懼的是，海格開始解釋為什麼那些爆尾釘蝦會互相屠殺，因為他們被禁錮的精力實在太旺盛了。解決的辦法是每個同學給每只爆尾釘蝦綁上皮帶，帶他去散散步。這個計畫的唯一好處就是它完全分散了馬份對哈利的注意力。

「帶這個東西去散步？」他朝盒子裡看，覺得挺噁心的。「那要把皮帶綁在它的哪一部位呢？螫周圍，尾部，還是吸盤上？」

「綁在中間。」海格邊說邊演示。「呃，可能要戴上龍皮手套，作為特別的預防措施。哈利，你過來幫我看著這只大的……」其實他的用意是想單獨同哈利談談，聰明的瑞斗走了，走到芭蒂巴提和文妲布朗身邊，海格等到其他人都帶著爆尾釘蝦走後，他很嚴肅地對哈利說，「哈利，那麼，你是要作為學校的選手參賽了？」

「學校的選手之一。」哈利糾正他。

「哈利，到底誰把你名字放進去的，有沒有頭緒？」海格濃眉下的那雙近視眼看來很擔憂。

「你相信不是我幹的？」聽了海格的話，哈利有點艱難地流露出他對此的感激之情。

「我當然相信。」海格哼了一聲。「你說不是你就不是你。我相信，鄧不利多也相信，大家都相信。」

「我真想知道是誰幹的。」哈利挺痛苦的。

兩人望著草坪，全班都散開了，挺費勁地，爆尾釘蝦們有三英尺長了。強壯有力，不再是無色無殼的，長出了厚厚一層閃亮的灰色盔甲，它們長得像巨蠍，也像被拉長的螃蟹。可惜還是沒頭沒眼的。

現在他們很健壯，幾乎難以駕馭了。

「看來他們玩得還挺開心的，嗯？」海格挺快樂的。哈利以為他是說爆尾釘蝦。他的同學們一定不開心，因為任何一隻爆尾釘蝦時刻都可能『呼』地一聲跳開，一般一跳就是幾碼遠。那時候，拉著它的人可就慘了，會被它拉得趴下，現在那邊已經有幾個人趴下了，死命掙扎著站起來。但是只有瑞斗的那只爆尾釘蝦竟乖巧地被瑞斗牽制走動，那只爆尾釘蝦像似是狗兒般貼近瑞斗。

「咳，哈利，我不知道。」海格突然歎了口氣，擔心地看著他。「學校的選手，怎麼什麼事都讓你給碰上了呢？」

哈利沒有回答，是啊，好像什麼事都給他趕上了。有多少就如妙麗在湖邊散步時對他說的那樣，據她所知，這就是為什麼榮恩不再跟他說話的原因。

接下來在霍格華茲的日子，對哈利來說真是糟透的生活裡有一點溫暖，因為他能夠應付學校裡其他所有的同學，都是因為瑞斗無時無刻陪伴他。以前他也經歷過類似的情況。那是二年級的時候，在那幾個月裡學校裡的大部分人都懷疑是他襲擊同學。不過那時有榮恩在他身邊支持他。可是現在榮恩不想跟他說話，他也不會試圖去勸服他跟他說話。但是如果連瑞斗都不理他，他肯定會覺得很孤獨，承受著四面八方投來的厭惡目光。

哈利現在發現他非常依賴瑞斗，因為每當瑞斗發覺他沒心情的時候，就會施展一個有趣的魔法給他看，有時候帶他去圖書館看書溫習，防止他亂想一通。哈利心裡非常感激他，也希望能送一份禮物給瑞斗。這時的哈利忘記了瑞斗是年輕的佛地魔。

上完辛尼區的課之後，妙麗對他說，「哈利，真的沒那麼困難的。你只是沒有專心聽而已，我相信湯姆會幫助你。」她已經在所有課上引起別人的非議，被當成是吸引塵土板、廢紙簍和瘋子觀察器，那當然她不理會他們怎樣的想法，有時候，哈利很羡慕妙麗的性格。

「當然，妙麗。」瑞斗收拾著自己和哈利的課本，「下節是魔藥學，哈利，我們要早點兒到大廳吃午餐，然後來一個溫習。」瑞斗將哈利的課本還給哈利並露出微笑對著他們說。

但午飯後，瑞斗卻被鄧不利多傳喚去辦公室了，哈利和妙麗只好一起到地下室去，他們發現那群史萊哲林的傢伙圍在門外，個個都在衣袍前襟別了個大徽章，一開始哈利以為他們戴的是SPEW章。後來他看見上面用閃亮的紅字寫著同樣的話，字在微暗的背襯之下閃閃發光。上面寫著：支持西追迪哥里——真正的霍格華茲選手！

「喜歡嗎？波特。」見哈利走近，馬份大聲問：「這還不全是呢，你看——」他往胸膛按那個章，上面的字消失了，出現了另一行發綠的字：波特惡臭熏天。他們哄然大笑。個個都按住徽章。〝波特惡臭熏天。〞全都亮起來，哈利被綠光圍繞著，面紅耳赤。

「哦，很好玩哪。」妙麗挖苦潘西帕金森和她那夥人。她們笑得比誰都大聲，「挺聰明的。」榮恩和西莫還有丁倚著牆站著，他沒有笑，但也沒有為哈利辯護。

「格蘭傑？要一個嗎？」他遞了一個給妙麗。「我多的是！拿吧，但別碰到我的手，我剛洗過，你也知道我可不想讓你這個麻種弄髒我的手。」

哈利連日來受的氣一下子湧上心頭。他不知不覺拔出魔杖，周圍的人嚇得直往走廊後退。

「哈利！」妙麗告誡他。

「波特，那就來吧。」馬份挺冷靜，也抽出了魔杖。「現在穆迪不在這，他關照不了你。來啊，你有膽就上。」瞬間，他們彼此對望一眼，同時出手。兩把聲音同時叫起來，兩根魔杖飛到半空，從不同角度來回對台，火花四濺。哈利的魔杖擊中高爾的臉，而馬份的擊中了妙麗。高爾大叫一聲，雙手捂住鼻子，他的鼻子流出一大難讓人噁心的鼻涕。妙麗嚇哭了，捂著嘴嗚咽。

「妙麗！」榮恩跑進來看她怎麼了。

哈利轉身見到榮恩拿開妙麗捂嘴的手。她那副樣子不敢恭維。她的門牙本來就大了，現在更是以驚人的速度變長。她的門牙越來越長，看起來更像只海狸了，門牙長到下唇，向下巴延伸。感覺到這一變化，她嚇壞了，發出恐懼的叫聲。

那時候，被鄧不利多喚去辦公室的瑞斗來到地下室，看見妙麗的長門牙和哈利擔憂的樣子，並見到高爾的鼻子流出一大堆讓人噁心的鼻涕，「咒立停！」瑞斗立刻拿出魔杖對著妙麗和高爾，「哆哆潔！」並向高爾的衣領說道。瞬間，妙麗的長門牙變回正常還整齊了些，而高爾停止了流鼻涕，污穢不堪的衣領也變乾淨了，像是剛剛的一切都沒有發生一樣。

「你們無聊嗎？」瑞斗走到哈利身前，站在他們中央對著馬份他們冷酷地說道。


	8. 預言家日報

「你說什——」

「怎麼這麼吵？」一個死氣沉沉的聲音響起，石內卜來了。史萊哲林的人搶著解釋。石內卜伸出一個黃手指，「你說。」指著馬份說道。

「石內卜教授，波特他攻擊我。」

「我們是同時——」哈利叫起來的時候，被瑞斗用身體及時阻擋。

「石內卜教授，我想是馬份先生誤會了，波特先生剛剛在告誡馬份先生而已。」瑞斗露出微笑，「因為馬份先生和其他史萊哲林的學生身上掛著學校禁令的物品——鼻血鳥結糖和吹舌太妃糖。」瑞斗對著石內卜說，但是視線放在馬份的長袍。

石內卜立刻轉移視線到馬份身上，但是馬份被瑞斗說的話愣住了，石內卜揮動魔杖，果然的是不同的鼻血鳥結糖和吹舌太妃糖分別在馬份和其他史萊哲林的學生身上飛快地到石內卜的手裡。「……因為違反校規，史萊哲林扣五分。」石內卜立刻冷著臉說道。

「好了，開始上課！」石內卜大聲說。

在教室的學生立刻快步走到自己的位子，瑞斗立刻詢問妙麗情況，而妙麗只輕聲說「沒有事。」，然後他們坐回自己的位子。史萊哲林他們露出憤怒的表情對著哈利他們，尤其是馬份用憤慨的眼神望著瑞斗。

瑞斗若無其事地坐下來，那時，哈利欲想問瑞斗是怎樣做到的時候，「解毒劑！」石內卜環視大家，冷酷的黑眼睛閃著令人不快的光芒。「你們應該都準備好秘方了吧。希望你們仔細泡制，之後我們會選個人來試試。」

突然地下室的大門響起了敲門聲。是柯林。他擠進教室，沖著哈利笑笑，朝立在教室前端的馬份走去。

「有事嗎？」石內卜問道。

「教授，我要帶哈利波特上樓去。」

石內卜鷹鉤鼻向下，瞪著柯林的笑臉，被石內卜瞪著的柯林，臉上的笑容漸漸消失。「波特還要泡制半小時的藥劑，等上完課他會上樓去的。」石內卜冷冷地說。

柯林臉紅了，「教授、石內卜教授，是巴格曼先生找他的，」他緊張地說，「所有的選手都得去，我想他們要照相……」要是他能阻止柯林說出這最後幾個字的話，哈利真願意把他們擁有的一切都給他。哈利偷看瑞斗臉上的表情，發現瑞斗望著他露出無奈的表情給他，哈利有時偶爾瞟瞟榮恩，可是榮恩在專注地盯著天花板。

「行了，行了。」石內卜打斷他，「波特，把東西留在這，我希望你過後下來檢測你的解毒劑。」

「教授…他必須把東西都帶走。」柯林小聲地，「所有的選手……」

「夠了，波特，拿上書包，不要讓我再看到你。」石內卜叫道。

哈利把包往肩上一甩，站起身朝門走去。他穿過史萊哲林的課桌時，〝波特惡臭熏天〞發出的光從四面八方向他射來。哈利關上門的時候，柯林就開始說話，「太令人驚訝了，哈利不是嗎？你是選手耶！」他再次露出興奮的表情問道。

「是啊，真的太令人驚奇了。」哈利沉重地說。他們沿階梯向入口大廳走去。

到了右邊房間柯林向他告別，哈利敲敲門，走了進去。這個教室挺小，大部分的課桌被移到後面中間空出一大塊。其他三個選手早就坐在那了。一塊長天鵝絨蓋住了黑板，鋪蓋著天鵝絨的課桌後放著五把椅子。盧多巴格曼坐在其中一把上，正在和一個穿紫紅施子的巫師說話。哈利以前從沒見過那個巫師。

巴格曼認出了哈利後，便很快地站起來，「哈，他來啦！四號選手！哈利，進來，沒什麼好怕的，一個魔杖測量典禮而已，其他的裁判很快就到了。」他跳向前說道。

「魔杖測量？」哈利緊張了，重複了一遍。

「我們必須檢查一下，確保你們的魔杖一切正常，沒有毛病。要知道，它們可是你們完成面臨的任務的重要工具。」巴格曼說，「專家現在樓上，和鄧不利多一起。我們還要照張相片。這位是麗塔史譏。」他加了一句，朝紫袍巫師作了個手勢，「她為《預言家日報》寫篇有關大賽的小報導。」

「可能不太小，魯多。」麗塔史譏將視線停留在哈利身上。她的頭髮精心梳理成僵硬的捲曲狀，跟她的大下巴相比，顯得特別古怪。她戴了副瓖珠寶的眼鏡。指甲有兩寸長，除了深紅的指甲油。肥胖的手緊抓著她的鱷魚皮包。

「在開始之前，我想可不可以和哈利先聊幾句呢？」她問巴格曼，「最年輕的選手，你知道……增添些色彩。」但還是盯著哈利看。

「當然可以，哈利不反對吧？」巴格曼說。

「這啊…」哈利猶豫了。

「親愛的，」轉眼之前，麗塔史譏猩紅的手已經抓住哈利的手臂——她的力氣大得驚人——把他又帶到房間外面。她打開最近的一間房門，「我們不想呆在那麼吵的地方。」她說，「讓我看看，啊，對了，這裡還不錯，溫暖又舒適。」可這是放掃帚的壁櫥。哈利瞪著她看。

「來吧，親愛的，沒關係的，」麗塔史譏又叫了。她自己坐在一個倒置的籃子上，搖搖晃晃地。她把哈利推進壁櫥，關上門，他們沉浸在黑暗之中。「現在看看……」她打開鱷魚皮包，拉出一小把蠟燭，手輕輕一揮把它們點亮，停留在半空中，這樣一來，他們幹活就看得清了。

「哈利，你不介意我用速記筆吧？那樣我就可以正常自如地跟你說話了。」

「用什麼？」

她笑得更開心了。哈利數出她有三隻金牙。她又把手伸進皮包，掏出一支綠色的羽毛筆，一卷羊皮紙，她把羊皮紙攤開擺在一個木箱上。其實木箱是飛七先生的多功能魔力除汙器。她把筆尖放進嘴裡，像吃什麼美味一樣吮了一會，再把它豎放在羊皮紙上。

它穩穩地立在上面，微微顫動。

「檢測，我叫麗塔史譏，是《預言家日報》的記者。」

哈利低頭看那只羽毛筆。麗塔史譏才開口，那支筆就開始在羊皮紙上滑行，寫道︰〝迷人的麗塔史譏，四十三歲，金髮，她毫不留情的筆已戳穿不少誇大其辭的聲名。〞

「好極了，」麗塔史譏撕掉羊皮紙的紙頭，揉成一團塞進包裡。她湊近哈利問道，「那麼，哈利，是什麼使你下定決心參加『三巫鬥法大賽』的呢？」

「這……」哈利又來了。他被那支筆吸引住了。雖然他沒說什麼，可筆卻在羊皮紙上來回穿梭隨後他看到了一個句子︰一道醜陋的疤痕，是悲慘過去的留念。它毀了哈利波特迷人的臉，他的雙眸……

「哈利，別管它，」麗塔史譏態度堅決。哈利挺不情願地看著她。「那，你為什麼下決心要報名參加這次比賽呢？」

「我沒有。」哈利說。「我不知道我的名字是怎麼進了『火焰杯』的，不是我放的。」

麗塔史譏沒來得及說什麼，壁櫥的門就被拉開了。哈利往外望，外面光線太強了，他眨了眨眼。鄧不利多站在那裡，「我相信訪問哈利的時間結束了。」俯視這兩個擠在壁櫥裡的人。

「鄧不利多！」麗塔史譏高興地叫起來。哈利發現她的筆和羊皮的紙突然從魔力除汙器上消失了。她彎曲的手指忙亂地扣上鱷魚皮包。「你過得怎麼樣？」她問，站起身，向鄧不利多伸出粗壯的大手。

「相信你看了我這個夏天寫的關於國際巫師協會會議的報導。」

「好得令人作嘔，我特別喜歡你把我寫成一個陳腐的無業遊民。」鄧不利多的眼睛閃閃發光說道。

「我認為你的有些想法落伍了，鄧不利多，街上那麼多的巫師……」麗塔史譏一點也不感到窘迫，並對著鄧不利多露出三隻金牙的笑容笑道。

「我很樂意聽你無禮評論背後的推理。」鄧不利多看見後，客氣地鞠了一躬，但哈利看出鄧不利多是怕了麗塔史譏三隻金牙的閃光，「但恐怕這個問題要遲些討論了，魔杖測量儀式就要開始了，如果其中一個選手被藏在放掃帚的壁櫥裡面，那可就開不成了。」他笑著說。

哈利很高興能擺脫麗塔史譏，他快步地趕回教室。其他的選手坐在靠門的椅子上，他趕緊挨著西追坐下，看到天鵝絨布蓋著的桌子，四個裁判坐在那裡，卡卡夫先生，美心夫人，盧多巴格曼和巴堤柯羅奇。麗塔史譏選了個座位坐下。哈利看見她又從包包裡扯出羊皮紙，平鋪在膝蓋上，吮了吮筆尖，又把它放在羊皮紙上。

「我來介紹，奧利凡德先生。」鄧不利多在裁判席的桌前就坐，「他將檢查你們的魔杖，以確保開賽前他們狀態良好。」對選手們說道。

哈利張望了一下，看見一個老巫師靜靜地站在窗邊，他的眼睛很大，但目光黯淡。哈利十分震驚，他以前見過他。他是個魔杖製作師，三年前，他在斜角巷，從他那裡買了魔杖。

隨後奧利凡德先生檢查花兒戴樂古、西追和維克多喀浪的魔杖，奧利凡德先生檢查維克多喀浪的魔杖的時間很久，「很好，最後是波特先生？」奧利凡德先生把魔杖還給維克多維克多喀浪。

哈利站起身，從維克多喀浪身邊經過走向奧利凡德先生，他遞過魔杖。「啊，是了。」奧利凡德先生暗淡的雙眼一亮。「是了，是了，我還記得波特先生的魔杖。」

奧利凡德先生花了很長的時間檢查那支魔杖，最後，從魔杖裡噴出一股酒泉，他把魔杖還給哈利，說它的工作狀態極佳。

「謝謝大家。」鄧不利多站起來。「你們現在可以回去上課了，或者也可以下樓吃晚餐，因為他們準備結束——」

哈利聽到後高興地站起來準備走，那個 拿黑相機的男人卻跳了起來，說要拍照和什麼裁判和選手合影，最後他們被麗塔史譏要求照些單人照，弄了一個小時才總算可以走了。

終於，哈利走到大廳吃晚餐，不過他沒看見妙麗，只有瑞斗獨自吃著晚餐，他連忙走到瑞斗的身邊坐下來，「我餓死了！」哈利用誇張的口氣說，看到哈利的可愛樣子的瑞斗被逗笑了。

「來點兒牛肉吧，」瑞斗將他的盤內的牛肉片給哈利的，「為什麼你去了很久？」瑞斗吃了一口牛肉問道。哈利吃著牛肉片講述剛剛的情況，瑞斗沉默一會兒，「奧利凡德先生？斜角巷的奧利凡德魔杖店的店主嗎？」他輕聲問道。

「是，他賣了——」哈利說出他的魔杖在奧利凡德先生買回來的時候，突然想起自己不能將自己的魔杖成份告訴瑞斗，因為只要告訴瑞斗，他會懷疑哈利的身份。「啊，我們快點兒吃，才可以去圖書館溫習。」哈利連忙說道。

瑞斗似乎聽不到哈利剛才說的話，「……你今天為什麼那麼想去圖書館溫習？」瑞斗疑惑地問道，但他的臉上是露出微笑。

「我、我其實還沒有完成魔法史的論文。」哈利臉紅地說。然後他們吃完晚餐後，他們就去圖書館溫習，中途哈利心急地問瑞斗是如何將衛斯理兄弟的惡作劇物品放在馬份他們的身上，但瑞斗只是微笑並沒有回答，哈利追問他到差不多到圖書館關門的時分，瑞斗依然不說，哈利只好放棄。

他們回到寢室的時候，哈利發現榮恩他們每個人都放下纏在柱子周圍的布簾，隔絕了他們，哈利心裡有點兒不舒服。


	9. 小葛萊分多王子

「哈利，你應該累了，早點洗澡吧！」瑞斗放下校袍對著微出神的哈利說道。

「喔，」哈利聽到瑞斗說的話清醒過來，走到衣櫃拿深綠色的睡衣和褲子，「那我去浴室洗澡了。」他轉身對著解下領帶的瑞斗說。然後哈利快步地走向浴室裡頭，月牙色的大理石牆圍滿了浴室，連房子中間的浴池也是。

他走到浴池的中央打開水龍頭，當浴池裡的水快滿時，哈利關掉水龍頭，他脫掉身上的校袍、衣服和貼身的內褲，一絲不掛地踏入浴池。那時候浴池已經有了很多充滿香味的泡沫，味道就像蘋果。

哈利移到浴池邊拿起家養小精靈早已準備好了的香皂，雖然哈利忙於清洗自己的身體，但心裡回想榮恩今天的不理睬，同學間嘲笑的新方式：「波特惡臭熏天」的徽章。

不知曉是今天被馬份和史萊哲林的學生嘲笑衝激；榮恩和他自認為朋友的葛萊分多同學的不理會和冷眼旁觀，終於讓哈利流出無聲的眼淚了，它隨著哈利身體的線條落在浴池的溫水裡。不一會兒，因為哭泣而致疲累過度的哈利在浴池邊睡著了，但是眼簾下依然流露兩道淚痕。

瑞斗躺臥在床上閱讀《現代的巫師》，他其實可以在五分鐘內看完它，但是這本書內容寫了哈利的身世，引起他的興趣。他發現書本大部份只提及哈利的嬰兒時期如何打敗「那個人」的事蹟，沒有提及他在學校的生活。

瑞斗發出輕微的笑聲，心裡諗著在這他們眼中的哈利波特是英勇、不懼怕死亡和代表光明的救世主；但是在他眼中的哈利是非常冀望平淡、需要人痛惜和保護的小獅子。

他最近還發現哈利也需要別人的支援，如不是他的話，哈利會感到孤單寂寞。所以瑞斗是如此享受哈利對他的依賴，因為如果沒有發生「他是第四位選手」的事情，哈利不會和他真正的親昵起來。其實他心裡一角是感謝那個人給予的機會。

他將《現代的巫師》放置在床頭櫃上，起身坐在床頭邊遠眺窗框外的黑夜，突然空氣中散發蘋果的香味，他想起哈利現在浴室，他唯一喜愛霍格華茲的地方是它的浴室擁有不同的香味，令到他每晚安穩地在哈利的脖子彎內沉睡。

時間過了很久，瑞斗看見哈利在浴室還未出來，他微微地皺眉頭，無聲地下床走到浴室的門柱邊，禮貌地敲門，但是裡頭沒有傳出哈利的回應，「哈利，我是湯姆，你還好嗎？」瑞斗往門面輕聲問道。

裡頭依然沒有回應，瑞斗立刻用手揮動門扉，然後門打開了，當瑞斗走到室內的時候，他察覺到空氣中散發強烈的蘋果香味，在煙霧中他發現哈利閉眼依附在浴池邊，他不顧衣服被濺濕，立刻抱起哈利漸冷的身體，將哈利放置在地上，並用半臥的方式抱起哈利的上身。

瑞斗那時發現哈利的眼簾下微紅色，瑞斗立刻意識到哈利應該是哭過了，他聽到微弱的呼嚕聲，看來哈利只是睡著了。

哈利的身體微微震顫，「毛巾飛來！」瑞斗向著浴室的另邊，對著深紅色的大毛巾叫道。深紅色的大毛巾迅速飛快地到他的手中，他連忙用毛巾包好哈利漸冷的身體，並且公主式抱起哈利到他們的床上，然後放下纏在柱子周圍的布簾，還不忘在布簾上施了無聲咒和一個保暖咒給哈利。

瑞斗快步地走到浴室拿起哈利的睡衣，他走回床邊用手揭開布簾，爬上床用手指撫摸哈利的臉頰，他迷戀地觀賞哈利小巧的五管，嘴唇顏色像似櫻桃般鮮紅色、皮膚白晢而透紅。

瑞斗揭開包緊哈利身體的大毛巾，他將赤熱的視線從哈利的臉頰到他的胸膛，發現原來穿著衣服下的哈利身體是如此瘦削，白皙無暇的身體，讓瑞斗迷戀地將哈利納入在他黑曜的眼眸裡，他將蒼白的手指放在哈利的胸膛撫摸。

那時候，瑞斗黑曜的眼眸瞬間變成駭人的鮮紅色，他閉上雙眼低著頭親吻哈利的皮膚。

半夜時分，哈利在迷糊之中清醒過來，他呆滯地望著天花板，瞬間回想起自己應該在浴室內，但是他為何會在床上，哈利那時發現自己是穿著深綠色睡衣。哈利轉頭望著沉睡的瑞斗，心裡想難道是瑞斗將他在浴室救出，並幫他穿上睡衣。他幻想瑞斗抱著他到床上，並被他看到自己一絲不掛的身體。

霎時，哈利感覺到臉頰赤熱，當他移動身體的時候，發現身體被瑞斗抱緊住，動彈不得。他唯有望著瑞斗的睡臉，薄唇、尖挺有型的鼻、垂額的黑髮，英俊的臉孔，閉上眼睛的瑞斗，就像上帝創造完美的人類。他也留意了沉睡的瑞斗較為親睦，不像是魔鬼般的佛地魔。

早晨的陽光照耀霍格華茲的餐廳，空氣散發美味食物的香氣，這時候學生們在此享受他們早餐。當哈利吃著煙肉片的時候，他們被一把大聲的聲音吵起來。

「哈利波特在霍格華茲裡尋找了愛。他的密友柯林說哈利成天跟一個叫妙麗格蘭傑的女孩形影不離。這個在麻瓜出生的女孩除了擁有驚人的美貌之外，還和哈利一樣是學校裡最好的學生之一。」

「驚人的美貌？她？」當坐在馬份對面的潘西帕金森聽了馬份讀了文章之後，立刻轉身與妙麗打了個照面的時候，「麗塔史譏她拿什麼來作比較的——一隻金花鼠？」她尖聲大笑。

「不要理它、不要理它。」妙麗用一種帶有自尊的口吻說，高昂著頭地吃著她的早餐，好像什麼都沒聽見。

「不要理它，哈利。」瑞斗在哈利的耳邊輕聲說，但是他閃爍的眼神斜視向史萊哲林長桌的那邊。

「波特，你什麼時候成了學校裡最棒的學生呀？難道這學校是你和葛萊分多一手創建的嗎？」但是哈利已經覺得不能不理，因為馬份在餐廳繼續叫道。

哈利忍無可忍地起身，快步地跑到餐廳大門的方向，他不理會妙麗的叫喚跑出餐廳。在哈利離開餐廳後，瑞斗也跟隨起身並眺望史萊哲林長桌的馬份。他眯著眼看馬份臉上的表情，露出一絲神秘的笑容，「我去找哈利回來。」然後對著妙麗說道。

「好吧。」

瑞斗離開餐廳，往黑湖的方向走去，到了黑湖邊立刻發現哈利的蹤影。他抿起嘴走到哈利的身邊坐下來，「我的第四位選手，為何悶悶不樂地坐在黑湖邊？」他露出微笑對著哈利，後者睜大眼睛地瞪著他。

「別開我玩笑了，」哈利像似小孩般嘟嘴說，「呃，你為什麼知道我會在這裡？」他露出疑惑的表情對著瑞斗問道。

「因為我瞭解你。」

「什、什麼你了、瞭解…我……」哈利聽到後臉紅赤耳地結巴說道。

「哈利，不是嗎？」瑞斗露出好看的笑容問道。

「你……」哈利的已經泛紅的臉頰更紅了，默不作聲地走到湖邊用湖水潑向瑞斗的身上，害瑞斗的校袍濕透了。當然瑞斗不是一個被人用湖水潑在身上都不會反抗的人，因為他不是弱勢的人。最後，他們在不停地找尋他們的妙麗的大聲制止下才停止了嬉戲。

晚上的時候，妙麗在交誼廳裡告訴瑞斗，在第一次任務開始前的星期天，所有三年級以上的學生都可以參觀霍格莫德。她提議瑞斗邀請哈利度過週末假期，因為離開城堡一陣子會對哈利有好處，瑞斗聆聽後點頭心裡念著。

「哈利，不如我們一起去看些商店……」妙麗露出有點勉強的微笑對著她身旁的哈利說，「呃，我們去蜂蜜公爵裡頭看吧！」她看見哈利沉默的樣子說，並東張四望找尋蜂蜜公爵的店鋪在哪兒。

「在這裡。」妙麗終於找到蜂蜜公爵了，她拉著哈利的手臂走進店鋪內，而身後的瑞斗跟隨他們進入店內，店內有不同形形色色的糖果，胡椒粉小鬼──他們可以讓你的嘴巴冒煙──還有一種又大又好吃的巧克力球，裡面填滿了草莓慕思和凝結乳酪，以及真的是棒透了的糖絲羽毛筆。

當然也有現在哈利最不想看見的穿著保暖外衣的霍格華茲學生，他們中的大部分佩戴印有「支持西追迪哥里」字樣的徽章，他們在哈利經過的時候，按了按徽章，上面的字消失了，再次出現了「波特惡臭熏天」。

哈利面無表情地看他們的舉動，而妙麗苦惱地怪怨自己提議去霍格莫德，現在更讓哈利受到不少傷害。

「我們光明正大，不怕他們的低級趣味，」但他們身後的瑞斗大聲說，差不多讓店內的霍格華茲學生聽到他的話，「英勇的小葛萊分多王子，是嗎？」瑞斗再次大聲說，但是他的眼神眺望在場每個人，令到在場的每個人嚇一跳，他扯起滿意的笑容，最後他對上哈利迷茫的眼眸。

「沒錯，英勇的小葛萊分多王子，我們應該愉快地購買糖果。」妙麗開始明白瑞斗的行為，並和聲地說。

「你們在做什麼？」哈利偷偷地細聲問道。

「哈利，我們在幫你，好讓他們不要做出什麼太過分的動作——」妙麗輕聲地對著哈利說。話音剛落，瑞斗開始隨便拿起不同口味的糖果給他們，而店內的霍格華茲學生默然不語地看著他們，明顯是愣住了。不一會兒，瑞斗已經買了大量的糖果給哈利和妙麗。

「噗哈哈……哈哈……」出店後，妙麗忍不住因為剛才在蜂蜜公爵店內他們的行為而笑起來。而哈利臉紅瞪著坐在他身旁的瑞斗，後者笑顏逐開地喝著他的奶油啤酒。

他們現在坐在三根掃帚店內，享受熱呼呼的奶油啤酒。三根掃帚裡可座無虛席，大部分人是霍格華茲裡下午沒課來這兒消遣的學生，可也還有一些哈利在別處極少見到的魔法師。

哈利推想霍格莫德是全英國唯—一個到處是巫師的村子，這兒對女巫來說更可謂是避難天堂，因為女巫們比不上男巫會喬裝自己。

「哈、哈利，不要生湯姆的氣吧，他只是——看啊！是海格！」妙麗欲想替瑞斗說的話時候，她發現了海格。

海格的後腦那無比蓬鬆的一頭亂髮——他必定是極為寬大地放過了難以完成使命的柬發帶——在眾人中非常顯眼。哈利搞不懂自己居然剛才沒一眼認出他，因為海格實在太顯眼了，又小心翼翼地站著。哈利看到海格彎腰和穆迪說話。海格面前的是他平日常喝的超大杯啤酒，而穆迪只是喝自己帶的溫水瓶裡的東西。穆迪在上次教授他們對抗黑暗界之法的課程時已經說過無論何時他都更傾向於用自備的飲食，因為對黑暗術士來說要在一杯沒人留意的酒中下毒實在是太容易了。

哈利在一邊看著，見到海格和穆迪起身要走。他揮了揮手，讓海格看到他，但是海格實在太高大了根本看不見他。可是穆迪反倒稍為遲疑了一下，他的魔眼盯著哈利，看來他發現了他們。穆迪敲了敲海格的背下方（因為夠不著海格的肩頭），嘀咕了些什麼，於是兩個人就折回酒吧裡面，向著哈利和妙麗、瑞斗的桌子走來。

「還好吧？哈利、妙麗和湯姆？」海格大聲說。

「你好！」妙麗笑笑說。

「你們好。」瑞斗對著海格和穆迪點頭。

「哈利，今晚午夜到我的小屋來，穿隱形斗篷來。」海格俯身輕聲地對著哈利說道，然後他站起身對著他們眨眨眼，就走了，穆迪跟著他也走了。

「他幹嘛約我半夜見面？」哈利驚訝地說。

「我懷疑他的目的，不知道你該不該去，哈利。」她緊張地看看四周細聲說。

「哈利，去吧，我想海格叫你半夜見面是有特別原因。」瑞斗看見哈利驚訝的樣子，心裡有一絲笑意，他就提議哈利去見面。他明白哈利其實也十分好奇知道海格找他去的目的，而且他未曾從哈利的口中聽過海格約過哈利這麼晚會面。

「我知道。」哈利點頭。

「不如我們去奇獸動物園，看一看吧？」妙麗喝完她的奶油啤酒的時候，對著哈利和瑞斗說。

「奇獸動物園？」瑞斗問。

「呃，湯姆你不知道奇獸動物園嗎？」妙麗露出疑惑的表情問道。

「啊，噢……湯姆他不清楚有這間商店嘛。」哈利想起妙麗不知道瑞斗是五十多年前的佛地魔，他連忙解說。

妙麗的話提醒了哈利，他差點忘記瑞斗是五十多年前的佛地魔；他是過去的，而佛地魔是現在的。但是他明白自己開始喜歡瑞斗，喜歡他對他的溫柔、信賴和陪伴。雖然他不清楚自己是對他，是朋友的喜歡或是男女之間的喜歡。但理智上他是不可以愛上自己殺父母的仇人，可惜是感性上存在強烈的矛盾。

晚上十一點半，哈利假裝要早點上床就寢，實際上披上了隱形斗篷，小心翼翼穿過普通房爬下樓梯。然後如計畫好的一樣，妙麗從外面為他打開了胖女士的畫門。他閃身而過，低聲道了句「多謝！」就動身走出城堡了。

操場一片漆黑。哈利走過草地，朝著海格小屋裡的燈光前進。同時哈利看見龐大的波巴洞馬車裡面也亮著燈，哈利敲海格前門時可以聽見美心夫人在裡面講話。

「是你嗎，哈利？」海格輕聲問，開了門四周望。

「是我，什麼事呀？」哈利滑進屋內，脫去斗篷問。

「有些東西給你看，」海格說。

哈利發現海格處於一種極大的興奮之中。他衣服紐扣洞上插了一朵花，看起來就像是一個超大號的防窒息物。而且他也好像放棄了再用潤滑油抹頭，但肯定他有嘗試過梳一下頭，證據就是，哈利看到的還在他頭上晃蕩著的梳子碎齒。

「你要給我看什麼？」哈利機警地問，心想是不是挪威脊背龍，或是海格又在哪個酒吧裡從陌生人手中買了頭三頭巨犬。

「跟著我，別出聲，還有穿好那袍，」海格說，「我們不帶上牙牙了，他不會喜歡看那東西的。」

當他們走到波巴洞馬車的時候，「噓！」海格小聲對著哈利說道，拿著他的金色十字杖在門上敲了三下。隨後美心夫人開了門，她厚重的肩膀上圍了一條絲巾。「啊，海格，是時候了嗎？」她見到海格時笑道。

「你好！」海格對她笑著說，伸手扶她走下金色的臺階。

美心夫人關上身後的門，繞著海格的手沿著圍場邊出發，那圍場裡有美心夫人的巨器馬。哈利小跑著跟上他們，完全給弄糊塗了。難道海格要讓他見的是美心夫人？任何時候哈利都可以見她呀，她又不怎麼難找。

然而美心夫人原來也和哈利一樣蒙在鼓裡，「你這到底是要帶我上哪兒呀，海格？」過了一會兒她開玩笑似地說。

「你會喜歡那兒的，」海格大著嗓門說，「值得一看吧，但是不過可千萬別告訴任何人我帶你去，懂嗎？你們是不該知道的。」

「我當然不會告訴別人，海格。」美心夫人撲閃著眼睛說，她的眼睫毛又黑又長。

他們繼續走著，哈利不時看看表，小跑著趕上他們的腳步，心裡越來越不耐煩。說在那時——他們已經沿著樹林邊走了那麼遠，直到看不見城堡和湖水——哈利聽到了一些聲響。前方有人在大喊。然後是一陣把耳朵都能撕裂的巨響。

海格領著美心夫人繞過一個樹叢，便止住了腳步。哈利趨上前去，站在他們旁邊——有那麼一秒，他看到了火焰，還有四周狂奔的人——然後他吃驚得張大了嘴巴。


	10. 第一項任務

是龍！

四隻大噸量的成年大龍，正在一個用厚水圍起來的圍欄裡直立起來、咆哮著、噴著粗氣——它們大張的嘴裡不僅有尖牙，更噴出陣陣火流，場地裡它們伸長了脖子向五十尺高空噴出烈火。有一頭銀灰藍色的龍有著長長尖尖的角，向地面上的巫師們咆哮怒吼，另一隻磷片光滑的綠龍，正用盡全力扭著身子重重地跺地；再有一條紅龍，臉上長了一圈古怪的金色河子，正瞄準天上蘑茹狀的雲朵練噴火呢；至於最後一隻，黑色巨龍，比其他任何一隻都更像大蜥蜴，也離他們最近。

場面上起碼有三十個巫師，每七、八個人對付一頭龍，儘量想控制它們，死命拉著系在大龍們頸上和腿上皮圈的鐵鍊不鬆手。哈利完全給這景象愣住了，他抬起頭，遙望高空那黑色巨龍的眼睛，那眼睛裡有貓那樣的圓圓的眼珠子，鼓很大大的，是因為害怕還是憤怒，哈利不清楚，它高聲尖叫長號，聲音恐懼難聽至極。

「待在那兒別過來，海格，」一個臨近圍牆的巫師叫道，死扯住手中的鐵鍊。「那龍可以在二十英尺範圍內噴火哪！我還見過那黑龍在四十英尺範圍內噴火呢！」

「這噴火豈不很美嗎？」海格溫柔地對著美心夫人，「想近看一下嗎？」海格興奮地問美心夫人，他們中的兩人慢慢移向柵欄，哈利緊緊跟在後面，哈利終於認出那個先前警告海格不要走近的人是誰了，他就是查理衛斯理。

「好了嗎？海格？」他氣喘吁吁地說，「他們現在狀態很好，我們將他們關在拉網裡放在路上，雖然他們可能喜歡醒來時面對的是黑暗和寧靜，但是，正如你所看到的，他們本來就不開心，一點都不開心。」

「你有哪些種類的，查理？」海格問道，眼睛仍然盯著最近的那條黑色的龍，神情中帶著一絲崇敬，那只龍的眼睛睜得又大又圓，哈利似乎在它眨巴的眼睛中看到了一線閃亮的金黃。

「這是匈牙利的號角尾龍，」查理說，「那邊有一隻威爾土的透身綠，小的那只就是；還有瑞士的短鼻龍，那只藍灰色的；還有紅色的那只是中國火球龍。」

查理環顧四周，美心夫人正在鐵籠子的四周轉悠，凝視著嚇怕的龍群。

「我不明白你為何帶她來，海格，」查理皺著眉頭說，「選手不應該知道即將面對的是什麼東西，她肯定會告訴她的學生的，不是嗎？」

「只當作她喜歡看不就得了。」海格聳了聳肩，眼睛仍然盯著籠子裡的龍群。

「真是很浪漫耶，海格。」查理邊說邊搖頭。

「四隻……那麼就是每個選手對付一隻，對嗎？」海格問道。

「或許只是跨過他們，」查理說，「但是說實話，我並不羡慕碰上號尾龍的那位，那只看起來很可怕，它的尾部看起來和頭部一樣兇狠危險，你看。」

查理指著號尾龍的尾巴，哈利隨著視線看到長長的釘狀物密密麻麻地排列著。這時，查理的五個同行也走向號尾龍，他們提著一大堆巨大的灰色蛋狀物，放在號尾龍的身旁，號尾龍發出一聲饑渴的吼叫。

哈利看著眼前的龍心感疲倦，他已經受夠了，於是靜靜地轉身離開這裡，往城堡那邊走去。那一刻哈利沒有理會海格知不知道他已經走回城堡，他只是預見到將要發生的事情，不肯定自己對此是否高興。也許這樣更好。見到龍的震驚感逐漸平息了，還好他先見過它們了。如果是在星期二他第一次見到那些龍，可能他會在全校面前呆看著龍，背脊發涼……但也可能會……佩上他的魔杖來對付一條五十英尺高，長滿鱗片，被釘著的噴火龍，儘管魔杖剛才和一條細木鋸並沒什麼兩樣。而他必須要通過這項考驗。

在眾目睽睽之下。該怎麼做呢？

哈利加快了速度，沿著森林的邊緣前進，他要趕回去和瑞斗商量，這麼急切地要與某個人談話的感覺地從來都沒有過。突然，一點預兆都沒有，他撞上了一個非常堅硬的物體。哈利被撞了回來，眼鏡歪在一邊，他緊抓著身上的斗篷。

哈利急忙檢查斗篷是否還包著自己，他靜靜地躺著，盯著那個他撞到的巫師的黑黑的輪廓。他認出了那雙黑夜的黑曜眼眸……那是瑞斗。  
「你為什——」哈利連忙揭開斗篷對著瑞斗說。

「噓！」瑞斗小聲說，「別出聲，快用斗篷藏著，跟我來。」他在哈利的耳邊再說，並用哈利身上的斗篷包著哈利和自己，急步地走到身旁的草叢裡。

「誰在那兒啊？」

哈利被突然的聲音嚇到了，瑞斗立刻伸手抱緊哈利的身體安撫哈利的情緒，然後一聲不吭地望著草叢外。大約過了一分鐘，哈利看到一個身影出現，哈利疑惑地那人是誰。

「他是卡卡夫。」瑞斗在他的耳邊說。哈利看見卡卡夫好像在找一隻狗一樣，似乎他是向龍所在的地方徐徐前進。

「你為什麼知道他是卡卡夫？」他壓低聲量對著瑞斗問道。

「回到霍格華茲先再說。」

哈利點點頭，然後他們以最快速度，穿過黑暗，向霍格華茲走去。他們來到了城堡，從前門溜了過去，爬上大理石樓梯，哈利他氣都快喘不過來了。

「廢話！」瑞斗對那個在肖像洞上畫中打瞌睡的胖女士說。

「你說是就是吧，」她睡眼惺忪地咕噥道，連眼睛也不睜開，畫像向前晃開讓他進去。他們向裡爬去，哈利發現交誼廳裡沒有人。

「可以說了吧。」他揭開斗篷看著瑞斗。

「其實我跟蹤你和海格。」瑞斗說。

「那你看到龍了嗎？」

「什麼？龍？」瑞斗疑惑地問，「它是第一項任務？」他緊張地抓緊哈利的肩膀問道。

哈利點點頭。

「噢，我跟蹤你們一半的時候，發現卡卡夫也是偷偷溜下船，我怕他發現我，所以……」

卡卡夫要做的事，哈利知道得一清二楚。他曾經偷偷溜下船探聽到他的第一項任務是什麼。這樣他像美心夫人一樣，他就非常欲求知道等待著選手們的將是什麼了。從表面上看，對於星期二的考驗還一無所知的就只有查理。

哈利凝望著天花板，回想剛才的情形，那條鱗片是黑色的，外表跟蜥蜴很相似，有著黃色的眼、頭上的角是古銅色，而且長尾上還長著一排小角的匈牙利角尾龍。它殘暴的樣子，真的嚇壞他了。

「哈利，我擔心你。」

哈利被瑞斗的話扯回意識，他轉頭對上了瑞斗的黑曜眼眸，「我沒事的，他們說今年已經安全很多了。」哈利露出虛弱的微笑說。

他告訴了瑞斗所有有關龍的事情，但是他明白他這樣的說詞只是安撫瑞斗的擔憂和對自己的，只要他一個人對付一條成年大龍來說，未免太艱難了。然而那晚哈利躺在床上，過了很久他都沒有睡著，同樣在他身旁的瑞斗也是。

經過了一晚無眠的哈利起床時，他精神根本集中不了，穿衣服的時候有一會兒他想把帽子而不是襪子套在腳上，自己卻毫不察覺。瑞斗好不容易幫哈利穿戴整齊後，他們走到大會堂的葛萊分多長桌的時候，發現妙麗正和金妮一塊吃早餐。

他們隨即坐在葛萊分多長桌，瑞斗立刻幫哈利在盤上添了幾片煙肉塊，還有一些炒蛋。相反，他只是要了一杯咖啡。

「怎麼，哈利？」妙麗發現哈利沒有進食盤內的食物，她疑惑地問道。

「不……」

其實哈利根本沒心思吃飯，因為他整晚擔心第一項任務時候，他要用什麼對付一條成年大龍。過了一陣，瑞斗喝完他的咖啡後，對著哈利他們說要去圖書館找尋一些資料。然而哈利等待妙麗舀完最後一勺粥，就拉著她到操場上去散步。在那裡又一次沿湖而走時，哈利告訴了妙麗所有有關龍的事情。

「我們得設法讓你到週二的下午還能保住性命。」她絕望地說。

他倆繞著湖走了三圈，想要找到一個能打敗龍的咒語。可毫無頭緒，於是他們又回到了圖書館。他們到達圖書館時候，他們不見瑞斗的蹤影。

在圖書館裡，哈利抽出每一本他能找到的關於龍的書，可是那些書只給了他更多疑問及絕望。

「那我們就找些容易點的魔法書吧。」哈利說，把《太愛龍的人》拋到一旁，拿起桌前的書本，開始一本本地翻查。哈利和妙麗他們也在各自閱讀書本找尋資料，但是……

「噢，哈利，這本這書上說的，沒多少東西能穿透龍的皮膚，這樣向它攻擊，根本是不可能的。還是給自己增強力量？可那些魔法可不容易了，我是說，上課時從沒有試過，我也是因為要做OWL的實習報告才知道這類法術的。」妙麗又再次在他身側小聲喊著堅持。

「妙麗！」哈利從牙縫裡擠出話說，「你能不能給我閉一會嘴？我要儘量集中精神。」但是妙麗一不出聲，哈利的大腦就繞滿了一種單調的嗡嗡聲，攪得他根本集中不了心思。

哈利被妙麗的叫聲扯回意識，「噢，不，他又回來了，他幹嘛不在自己的該死的船上看書呢？」妙麗惱火地說。

這時維克多喀浪低著頭走進來，望了他倆一眼，「拿著一堆書坐在了遠處一個角落。

「走吧，哈利，我們回交誼廳去，他的那幫追隨者很快就要殺到了，到時又吱吱喳喳的。」真的，他倆剛起身，一幫女生就躡手躡腳地經過他們。

他們回到交誼廳的時候，他們撞到了榮恩、丁和西莫他們三人，他們在談論週二的「三巫鬥法大賽」，然而他們見到哈利和妙麗，當然立刻走開遠離他們。哈利見到後，去到交誼廳最深處的扶手椅一屁股坐了下來。

「你有沒有和榮恩談過？」

「沒有，我不認為和他談話，對於第一項任務有什麼幫助。」哈利眯眼望著遠離他們的榮恩說。

「噢……那……」

在妙麗想替他們和好的時候，哈利看到瑞斗走到火爐邊的扶手椅坐下來。哈利立刻走到瑞斗的身邊，當然妙麗也跟了過去。那時候，哈利發現瑞斗看來很疲累的樣子，他靜靜地靠近瑞斗，看到他臉上露出一副困擾的表情。

「湯姆……」哈利輕聲叫著閉眼的瑞斗。

「噢，哈利和妙麗，」瑞斗露出疲累的微笑說，「你們……」他看看四周，然後俯身輕聲地說，「這裡不方便說話，我們出去吧。」  
他們走到黑湖邊，瑞斗開始講述他剛才的事情，瑞斗原是在圖書館調查一些關於龍的資料，但是很快地被鄧不利多喚到他的迎辦公室去，交談他的學習程度。

誰都知道，鄧不利多喚瑞斗去他的辦公室，絕不是交談他的學習程度，那麼普通的事。何況，妙麗並不知道瑞斗的事情，所以瑞斗只是輕輕地提過。結果，整晚過去他們仍然想不到辦法應付第一項任務。

哈利那晚幾乎沒合眼。當他早上醒來時，首先認真考慮的就是從霍格華茲逃跑。可當他吃早餐時環顧著大會堂，想著從城堡逃跑將意味著什麼時，他知道自己做不到，這兒是他唯一獲得快樂的地方，嗯，他想以前和父母在一起時他也一定是快樂的，只是他已記不得了。

不管怎麼說，明白到自己寧願待在這裡面對一條龍也不願回水蠟樹街和德思禮一家在一起，這種認知使他感到鎮定點了。哈利困難地咽下醃肉，因為他在這知道第一項任務是龍時候，他就開始睡不好了。引致和同床的瑞斗也不太精神，當他和瑞斗起身要離開時，看到西追也離開赫夫帕夫長桌。

西追可還不知情呢，他是唯一不知道的鬥士，如果哈利沒猜錯的話，美心夫人和卡卡夫已經告訴了芙蓉和維克多喀浪。

「湯姆，你們先走，我會去溫室找你的。」看著西追離開會堂的哈利做出了決定說。

「哈利，你會遲到的，大鐘很快就要響了——」走到他們身邊的妙麗聽到後連忙說。

「……你去告訴他嗎？」瑞斗問道。

「是，我會趕上去的。」哈利點點頭，剛好對上瑞斗的眼眸，他看出裡有無奈和一種哈利解讀不到的情緒。


	11. 真相

他知道瑞斗一定會瞭解他的做法，因為他是一個葛萊分多，勇敢、活力與騎士精神他理應是發揮。而是他本身覺得比賽理應公平比賽，雖然他不知道自己是否會在第一項任務失敗，但他現在需要是告訴西追的第一項任務是龍。

然而等哈利到大理石樓梯底時，西追已位於頂部了，周圍圍了一群六年級生。哈利可不想在他們面前和西追講話；那群傢伙每次他一走近都會對他引用麗塔史譏的文章。哈利和西追保持著一定距離，看到他正走向變形學教室的走廊，這可給了哈利一個機會。他站定腳步，拉出魔杖，仔細瞄準，喊了一聲。

「四分五裂！」

西追的口袋裂開了。羊皮紙、羽毛筆還有書，它們跌出來，散落在地面。還有幾瓶墨水打碎了。「不麻煩你們了，我自個兒來就行，」西追有點惱火地說，不讓他的朋友們彎腰來幫他抬東西，「告訴麥教授我很快就來，去吧！」

這正是哈利所希望發生的，他把魔杖放回長袍，等到西追的那幫朋友進了課堂不見了後快步走上去，走廊裡只剩他和西追。

「嗨！」西追一邊打招呼，一邊拾起一本《高級變形術指南》，那書已經被墨水濺濕，「我的口袋剛裂開了，全新的口袋啊。」

「龍！」哈利快速地說，以防麥教授出來看西追在幹什麼。「它是第一項任務，共有四隻，我們一人一隻，而且我們必須通過那些龍！」西追盯著哈利看。在他眼中哈利看到了一些自己從週六晚上起就開始感到的驚慌。

「你肯定嗎？」西追用肅靜的語調問。

「肯定到不能再肯定，我見過它們。」

「可你是怎麼發現的？我們不應該知道。」

「不管了，」哈利馬上說，他知道要說真話海格就會有麻煩。「我可不是唯一知道的。芙蓉和維克多喀浪現在也都知道了——美心夫人和卡卡夫也都見到了龍。」

西追站起來，手臂上沾滿了染了墨蹟的羽毛筆、羊皮紙和書本，他那破了的口袋在肩膀上吊著。他又一次盯著哈利，眼中有一種困惑，甚至可說是懷疑的神色。

「你為什麼告訴我？」他問。

哈利不相信地望著他。哈利肯定要是西追自己看到那龍就一定不會這樣問他。哈利可不願要自己最差的敵人毫無準備地面對那些怪物。

「這只是公平，不是嗎？」他對西追說，「我們現在都知道了，大家在同一起跑線，對嗎？」

西追還在有一點點懷疑地看著他，突然哈利聽到身後一陣熟悉的撞擊聲。他轉過身去，見到瘋眼穆迪從附近一間課堂中走出。

「跟我來，波特？」他咆哮著說，「迪哥裡，你走吧。」

當哈利找他學會正確地使用召喚咒的時候，他相信哈利可以自己解決的。雖然他知道哈利是完美的葛萊分多，勇敢、活力與騎士精神已經在他眼前發揮出來，他一直不明白和他相似的身世、被人當作怪異的哈利，應該是憤世嫉俗的。但是他沒有，相反還跑去告訴那個愚蠢的赫夫帕夫。這一點令到瑞斗對原是認為赫夫帕夫是沒用的學院外，更令他覺得他們是愚蠢的學院。

西追迪哥里。

瑞斗開始輕蔑那個愚蠢的赫夫帕夫。當然他是不會讓哈利知道的，他是多麼想赫夫帕夫的小帥哥退出「三巫鬥法大賽」。他凝望著哈利的睡臉，想起今天的練習時候，哈利盡力讓房間裡的各種物體飛向瑞斗，雖然最初哈利不夠熟練讓那些練習的書本和羽毛筆在空中飛到一半往往就失去重心，像石頭一般跌落地面。

然而他是霍格華茲歷年來最聰明的學生，不，老師。他所教的學生是應該學會簡單的召喚咒，並是能發揮完美。他們一直練習到晚餐的時候，他唯一的學生終於成功學會了。當哈利成功讓練習的書本召喚到瑞斗手裡的時候，他高興忘形地抱緊他。

那時候，他發現哈利的擁抱很溫暖，對於長久存活在黑暗中的瑞斗，哈利的一切是多麼誘人美味的糖果。

在次日早晨，那驚慌的感覺又重新卷土而來。校園裡的氣氛緊張而又刺激。課只上半天，下午所有的學生都有時間去看哈利等人的出場表演，儘管目前他們還不知道他們等待的是什麼。

不管周圍的人是祝他好運，還是在他經過時不滿地發出噓聲，哈利都覺得分外的孤單，雖然瑞斗已經幫助他學會召喚術，但是這種緊張感是那麼強烈，他懷疑自己在被領去見龍時會不會失去控制，大聲的咒駡見到的每一個人。

時間好以前所未有的速度流動，一塊塊地飛逝，前一分鐘他還坐在第一節課魔法史的課堂裡，下一分鐘他就在帳篷內等待比賽開始。

帳篷的入口打開了，出現的是巴格曼先生。「好了，現在人都到齊了…是時候開始了！」他輕快地說，「等觀眾到齊後，我會把這袋子拿到你們面前，」他舉起一個小紫色小絲袋，向他們四個晃了晃。

「從袋子裡面你們要選出一個模型，那就是你們待會要面對的敵人！每個人的都不一樣——嗯——你們知道，得有花樣。我還得告訴你們點什麼別的。啊，對了，你們的任務是要取得金蛋！

哈利瞥了一下旁邊。西追點了一次頭，表明聽懂了巴格曼的話，然後又開始繞著帳篷踱步；他看起來臉色有點發青。芙蓉和威克多爾根本就沒有反應。可能他們想如果開口的話他們就會不適，那也是哈利的感覺。但他們至少，是自願這樣……

沒一會兒功夫，就聽到數百次腳步聲經過帳篷，那些人興奮地談著、笑著、鬧著，只有一帳之隔，可是覺得與那群人極為遙遠，仿佛他們是另一個生物種類一般。接著對哈利而言好像只過了一秒，巴格曼打開了小紫絲袋的袋口。

「女士優先，」他說，把袋子遞到芙蓉的面前。

她顫抖著手進袋，摸出了一個小巧的，完美的龍的模型，一隻威爾士綠龍。於是哈利知道自己猜對了，美心夫人早已告訴了她要面對的事物。因為芙蓉並不吃驚，倒是有種聽天由命的神情。

威克多爾的反應也不出所料地證明哈利又對了。他抽出的是猩紅的中國火龍。他眼都沒眨，只是盯著地面。

西追伸手入袋，摸出了一隻藍灰色的瑞典短鼻龍，只剩下一個，哈利把手放入絲袋，拿出一隻匈牙利號尾龍，哈利向下看著它時，它伸出雙翅和小小尖牙。

「好了，你們都有了！」巴格曼說，「每個人都抽出了要面對的龍，迪哥里先生，你是第一個，聽到口哨聲時走出帳篷去圍牆裡面，好嗎？」

哈利……

哈利突然聽到一副低沉的聲音叫喚著他，聽起來就像某種美好的樂器──他知道是誰，但怎麼會──哈利看了看他的身邊但沒有人，然後那把聲音又叫道。

哈利，在這裡！

哈利轉頭發現他熟悉的身影就在帳篷的入口，是瑞斗。哈利立刻走出帳篷，「瑞斗，你怎麼在這裡？」

「噓！」瑞斗小聲說，「跟我來！」他們走了一小段路來到樹林。當他們走到樹林裡頭的時候，「我有東西給你看！」瑞斗轉身向著哈利說道。然後他舉起他的魔杖在他們面前的空中寫了一段句子。

我相信你可以，因為你是唯一的。

哈利看到後，心裡浮現很久沒出現過的感動，他克制不住嗚呼一聲地擁抱瑞斗的身體。哈利擁抱瑞斗的同時哭了出來。他對龍的恐懼、給自己的壓迫感，在他靠近那麼能令他感受到安全感的胸膛時候，他把所有的情緒發洩出來，他在瑞斗的懷裡哭了一陣。

「不要哭了吧，我的小葛萊分多王子，在哪裡？」瑞斗用手托起哈利的下巴，並用另只手輕輕的擦拭去哈利的淚痕，輕聲安撫哈利說道。

「什、什麼、我、我的小葛萊分多王子……」哈利臉紅赤耳地結巴說道。

「我的小王子，你是能夠對抗『那個人』，一定能對付龍！」

哈利聽到瑞斗說的話，心裡有一絲對瑞斗的內疚，他不可以對瑞斗說關於任何佛地魔的消息和事情，現在他心裡只想一件事，瑞斗不是佛地魔就好了。

「……是嗎？啊，我要回去了，我會小心的！」

哈利說完後動手擦拭淚水，轉身離開樹林，走回帳篷的時候，看見西追走了出去，臉色比以往任何時候都青。哈利在他經過時想祝他好遠，但是從哈利口中冒出的更像是一陣沙啞的咕嚕聲。

哈利回去和花兒戴樂古和維克多喀浪站在一起。幾秒鐘後，他們聽到了人群的吼叫聲，那表示西追已進入了圍牆，正面對面地看著他模型的實物原型。

現在對於哈利來說，比他所想像過的都還要糟糕，光是坐著和聽著。群眾的尖叫聲、歡呼聲和喘氣聲，他感到窒息。他比平常更清楚地感受到身體的各部分，清楚地意識到他的心跳得很快，他的手指因恐懼而覺得刺痛，而與此同時，他又覺得自己靈魂已抽離，好像從很遙遠處看著帳篷外的牆，聽著人群的喧囂。他多麼想時間停止在這一刻，好讓他不用面對那條匈牙利號尾龍。但天不從人願……

「以下要出場的是波特先生！」巴格曼喊道。

半晌過去，哈利不知道他是怎麼活下來的，剛才的時間裡那條匈牙利號尾龍就像幾道不成形的光影閃逝而過，哈利似乎無法認知到那是一條真正的龍，可全身上下敲急著神經的疼痛卻同時又提醒著他──

他成功從那條匈牙利號尾龍拿到金蛋，抱著金蛋時，他才逐漸感到踏實，心情由戰戰兢兢到了開心高興，就算是他現在在急救帳，可也不想就這麼坐著，他體內的腎上腺素分泌過多，直到現在仍感到興奮異常。

「去年是催狂魔，今年是龍，他們下次又打算把什麼妖魔鬼怪送進學校來啦？你實在是非常幸運……傷口滿淺……但我得先把它們清乾淨，才能開始治療……」在急救帳的龐芮夫人全面地檢查哈利肩上的傷口，一面憤怒地叨叨數落，然後她先幫哈利用一種塗抹時會冒煙，並帶有刺痛感的紫色液體清洗傷口，接著用魔杖往哈利肩膀上輕輕戳了一下，他感到傷口立刻就痊癒了。

他站起來，想要出去看看外面的情形，可還沒等他走到帳篷入口，就兩個人突然急沖進來了——妙麗，還有緊隨其後的榮恩。

「哈利，你棒透了，真的！」妙麗激動得尖叫著說。她的臉上還殘留著剛才有因太害怕而掐出指甲的印子。

然而哈利的眼睛卻盯著榮恩，榮恩的臉色非常蒼白，而他望著哈利的眼神，簡直就像看到鬼般。「哈利，」他非常嚴肅地說，「不管是誰把你的名字扔進了『火焰杯』——我——我認為他們真正的用意，是想要你的命！」這感覺就好像先前的幾個星期都不存在似的——就好像這像這是哈利在成為鬥士之後，第一次跟榮恩碰面。

「你懂了吧？」哈利冷冷地說，「你花的時間還真夠長。」

妙麗在他倆中間緊張兮兮地站著，目光在他們兩人臉上來回巡梭。哈利看見榮恩欲言又止的樣子。哈利知道榮恩正準備跟他道歉，但突然之間，他發現自己已經不需要聽到他的道歉了。

「沒關係，」他在榮恩還沒說出口時候立刻表示，「算了。」

「不，」榮恩說，「我不應該——」

「我說是算了。」哈利說。

榮恩緊張地對著哈利咧嘴微笑，哈利臉上也綻開微笑。而妙麗突然哭了出來。

「這有什麼好哭的！」哈利看見淚流滿面的妙麗慌亂地說。

「你們兩個實在是太笨了！」她跺腳大叫，令眼淚撲簌撲簌地滾落到長袍前襟上。他們兩人還來不及反應，她就緊抱了他們兩人一下，接著就轉身狂奔，原先的啜泣現在變成了響亮的哭號。

「妙麗，你去哪裡？」哈利拉扯意識，對著妙麗的方向擔心地大叫。

「不要理會她，簡直像是狗叫嘛，」榮恩搖著頭說，「哈利，走吧，他們就要公佈你的分數了……」

「不了，」哈利撿起金蛋和他的剛才在比賽中損壞了的火閃電對著榮恩說，「我想去找湯姆，你幫我去聽吧。」他等不及榮恩的反應，就走出帳篷去。當他繞過森林邊緣的時候，有一名女巫突然從他面前跳了出來。

那個人是麗塔史譏。她今天穿了一件青綠色長袍，長袍的顏色跟她手裡的青綠色速記筆搭配得完美，天衣無縫地融合為一。

「恭喜呀，哈利。」她笑眯眯地望著他說，「你能不能很快地跟我說句話？你在面對龍的時候，心裡是何感覺？而你對於評分的公正性，有沒有什麼看法？」

「好啊，我是可以跟你說句話，」哈利惡狠狠地說，「再見。」

麗塔史譏聽到哈利明顯的惡言後，立刻出口說，「那麼，哈利你在森林裡和一位男同學擁抱的感覺又是何感覺？」她對著哈利的背影露出微笑。

正當哈利離開的時候，他聽到麗塔史譏的一句話停下腳步，轉身對著怒視。「你在說什麼？」哈利憤怒地大叫。

「怎麼，難道他不是哈利的朋友，同性的擁抱很平常的，」麗塔史譏微笑地對著哈利眨著眼說，「我相信我們的讀者會諒解，因為長年失去了父母，可憐的哈利在同年的男性朋友裡才找到溫暖，我們應該支持他們的發展。」

「我不知道你在說什麼，再見。」

哈利聽完了麗塔史譏說的話，再次轉身走回城堡，決意不理會麗塔史譏的瘋言瘋語。但是他走到城堡的大堂裡，他開始回想麗塔史譏說的話，雖然他不同意她的，但是麗塔史譏也說得正確他和瑞斗擁抱在外人眼中，他們像似情人般。他和榮恩也不會擁抱，為什麼他和瑞斗可以自然地抱在一起？難道他真的喜歡了湯姆瑞斗？

不可能的，我不可以喜歡他！

哈利改變了初衷，不去找尋瑞斗的蹤影，而走去了天文塔躲避直到晚上。星光閃爍，空氣流露冰冷的溫度，哈利才發現自己躲在天文塔已多久了，他被剛剛的思想佔據了他的心緒。他拍拍自己已經冰冷的臉頰，讓他清醒點兒，然後他離開天文塔走回葛萊分多塔。

他一踏進葛萊分多交誼廳，室內便爆出一陣的響亮的喝采聲歡呼聲。桌面上全都擺滿了堆積如山的糕點、裝滿南瓜汁的細口瓶和許多奶油啤酒。看見哈利的榮恩拉扯著他到交誼廳的中央，沿路他們身邊的葛萊分多學生發出歡呼聲，而李喬丹在廳上放了一個「飛力博士的神奇水燃無熱煙火」，因此現在空中到處都可以看到星星與火花。

「我們的英勇鬥士，哈利。」榮恩推了哈利到他們的中央，然後他大叫道，隨後他們發出熱烈的掌聲歡呼聲。這時，哈利臉紅地微笑，他不敢相信自己現在竟然會這麼快樂。

隨後哈利拿了一些食物坐下來，榮恩及妙麗也一起坐下來，「你們見過湯姆嗎？」他剛才發現不見到瑞斗。

「你不是去找他？」榮恩疑惑地問道。

「我……我剛才找不到他。」

「天哪，這東西怎麼這麼重呀，」李喬丹扶起哈利擱在餐桌上的金蛋，並用手掂掂它的重量，「把它打開吧，哈利，快呀！讓我們瞧瞧裡面是什麼玩意兒！」

「他應該完全靠自己的力量來解開裡面的線索，」妙麗立刻表示，「這是鬥法大賽的規定……」

「我本來也應該要靠自己的力量通過龍的防守呀！」哈利壓低聲音，因此只有妙麗一個人聽到他的聲音，她有些心虛地咧嘴一笑，因為哈利已經告訴給妙麗，他請教瑞斗使用召喚咒。

「沒錯，哈利，快打開吧！」

李喬丹把金蛋遞給哈利，哈利把手指插進蛋中間的一圈溝紋中，把蛋撬開。

蛋裡面是空心的，什麼也沒有——但哈利一打開——

哈利躺在床上，回想剛才他一打開那只金蛋，它竟然發出刺耳的聲音響亮整個交誼廳，但它是第二項任務的重要線索，他明天要好好想法子的。

然後哈利看著床的另邊想起了瑞斗，他還未回來。哈利開始擔憂瑞斗是否遇到了阻擾，但應該是不可能的，因為瑞斗如此聰明，或是——回到五十年前。

不、不會的！他不會回到五十年前！他回到過去……哈利從未想過瑞斗回到過去的情形，他是那麼心痛傷悲。他決定現在溜到城堡找尋瑞斗，穿著了外袍並披上隱形斗篷，走出葛萊分多塔。他小心地溜出了城堡外，走到黑湖邊的時候，他看見了瑞斗的身影。

黑暗永遠都為瑞斗帶來了溫暖和安心，就算他坐在他的父親生前最愛的的黑色扶手椅，那刻回想當年父親坐在那張扶手椅等待他賜予他一個索命咒。雖然他現在附身在一個嬰兒裡不能活動自如，還要那個膽小的蟲尾巴照顧他。

不過，沒有影響他的心情，因為他預料到年輕的自己隨時光穿梭來到五十四年後，為他帶來了讓人期待的禮物。他在微笑，回想當年一眼看到哈利可愛的臉孔，他就此著迷了。沒錯，他愛上了鄧不利多的黃金男孩──這個美味的身體──想到這裡他輕笑出來。他將會成為這個世界的國王，他走的每一步都深思熟慮，這場就是他為哈利設下的陷阱。

那時候，紅色的雙瞳閃爍一下，男人感受到另一個自己有著壓制不住興奮的感情爆發出來，他再次微笑，看來他已經知道他身上的真相了。

瑞斗有些意外，現在的自己竟是令人聞之色變的佛地魔，也是哈利的死敵。他知道「那個人」的名字後，他不停地繼續找尋線索，當今天他在圖書館的禁書區找到了「那個人」留下的資訊的時候，他已經知道自己一些秘密了，他再分析了之後，他發現自己的名字和佛地魔的名稱字母重組後是一樣的。

他是佛地魔。

他瘋狂地大笑，他終於明白哈利當初為何如此討厭他、並且不敢接近他，因為他是佛地魔黑暗君王。阿不思鄧不利多會如此監視他的舉動，因為他就是佛地魔。

瑞斗繼續瘋狂大笑，但是下一秒，他立刻低頭異常地安靜，他舉起手貼在臉邊，他的肩膀微微抖動，並發出低沉的笑聲。突然瑞斗抬起頭，他的黑曜色眼眸發出異常的光芒，他抿著嘴露出邪美的微笑。

「湯姆？」


	12. 他是佛地魔

一個星期過去了，哈利恨不得想把自己藏起來直到耶誕節當天，好讓他不用面對女生恐怖的攻擊，他今天已經嚇怕了，他剛才再次被五年級的拉文克勞女孩問道，她看起來像是他拒絕就會一拳把他打倒在地，他嚇得半死。

「她其實長得還滿不錯。」榮恩在好不容易止住笑聲後，拍他的肩膀公允地說。

「不是，她整整比我高一個頭欵，」哈利心有餘悸地說，「想想看，我跟她一起跳舞，那會是什麼可怕的蠢德行。」

「嘻，兄弟有舞伴，還是好過當天沒有舞伴嘛。」

「不得了！」

當哈利開口說出的時候，妙麗像是箭頭般沖向哈利和榮恩的身邊，「不得了，哈利，你看！」她拿出她手中的報紙給哈利面前，「預言家日報」刊登了他和瑞斗擁抱的照片，標題說：哈利波特在霍格華茲找到了他的最愛。「哈利，我看到後立刻找你。」妙麗露出擔憂的表情對著哈利說道。

哈利愕然了，他腦袋亂了，他忘掉了麗塔史譏的那段話，想不到她偷偷地拍照那時候他和瑞斗擁抱。他怒衝衝地瞪著報紙的照片，心想接著下來他和瑞斗怎樣面對大家。

「不是真的，」榮恩愕然地說出來，「哈利，不是真的，是嗎？」並對著哈利問道。

「我……我和湯姆是朋友，擁抱是很平常的。」

「喔……是啊！」榮恩點頭回應。

下午過後，哈利、榮恩和妙麗去餐廳吃午飯的時候，哈利一踏入門口就看到餐廳內的學生望著他，預言家日報刊登的事件已經傳遍了霍格華茲每一個角落。他們就像再次重演萬聖節當晚那般緊盯著他不放，哈利無奈地輕輕的歎氣，隨後他們走到學院桌子的角落坐下來，哈利面色蒼白吃了一些醃魚，榮恩和妙麗牽強地一笑地吃著，可惜那時有一道高聲說：

「哈利波特，我們的小救世主。他在霍格華茲找到了他的最愛，他的情人不是那位美麗的格蘭傑小姐，而是俊美的高材生——湯姆福特斯。他是被稱為霍格華茲最神秘的學生，他的氣質被哈利吸引住了，還是他被哈利美麗的臉孔吸引？」

跩哥馬份眯眼地向著哈利的眼眸，露出一抺奸笑，再度大聲地朗讀。「他們在霍格華茲裡經常在一起，他們還睡在一起，是一位葛萊分多學院的學生樂意地提供的資料。」

「波特，想不到原來你喜歡男生！」跩哥馬份邪惡地對著哈利問道。

哈利感受到跩哥馬份的明顯斜視，他睜開雙眼瞪著跩哥馬份的笑容。那時候，瑞斗出現了他們的面前，冷淡地看了跩哥馬份一眼，轉身對著哈利露出微笑。

「我找了你很久，不是說午餐的時間在黑湖邊見的嗎？」

「呃……」

「哈利，你果然忘記了，」瑞斗側頭表現出無奈的表情，下一秒露出思考的樣子，不理會餐廳內的學生師長對著哈利繼續說，「那要懲罰一下！」他顯現想到了有趣的念頭面帶笑容說。

「什……麼？」哈利疑惑地問。

下一秒，哈利看到瑞斗的臉孔突然放大，他耳邊響起了不少女生的尖叫聲，他感受到熾熱的東西貼在唇瓣上。他只見到瑞斗黑曜色眼眸凝望他，那一刻他的眼前閃爍了一團白光，身體軟腳無力剛好被瑞斗用手支撐著，但是哈利依然沒有發現瑞斗在吻著他。

喘氣，他的手被微暖的大手緊握著，他們不停地跑，跑到城堡外面，沒有理會和他們擦身而過的學生們的目光，瑞斗帶著他走到森林的裡頭。

他們終於在大樹下停下腳步，他們喘息不住，哈利的臉紅了半天，腦海空白也是半天了，他只記得被瑞斗奪去了他的初吻。

「為什麼你要……要吻我？」當他望著身旁的瑞斗，他的再次地臉紅了，並且低著頭問。一陣男性的笑聲傳到哈利的耳邊，他仰頭望看見的是瑞斗的笑臉，「為什麼……你要笑啊！」瞬間他的臉像煮熟的蝦子一樣通紅，咆哮叫道。

「我是為了你。」瑞斗收起微笑走近哈利的身邊認真地望著面前的臉孔，用他的手托著哈利的下巴，發出略帶沙啞低沉的聲音說。

「為了……我？」因為瑞斗的接近並且從他身上散發一種似曾相識的味道、更是令人飄逸的感覺，令哈利的意識不能清醒，身體突然軟了般貼近瑞斗的胸膛裡頭，那時他感覺到瑞斗的大手穩住他的身體。

「當然，我的哈利。」瑞斗表露出像似欣賞美術品的眼神凝望哈利的臉孔，並伸出手溫柔地撫摸他的臉頰。

下一秒，瑞斗粗暴地將哈利推到一棵大樹，來不及反應防禦的哈利撞到了背部，「嗚……」痛楚從背部慢慢地發出來。

「你幹什麼……唔……」

綠色眼瞳驚嚇地微微瞪大，哈利望著黑曜色眼眸的時候，他現在只知道他被瑞斗強吻了。這次他用力地反抗瑞斗的吻，但是可惜他的動作被瑞斗看穿了，瑞斗立刻用他的身體貼近他，不讓他有機會逃跑。

「沒用的，」瑞斗終於離開已經被他吻到紅腫的小嘴，「無謂的掙扎，只會讓你受傷。」對著哈利微笑地說道。

「……你……你是誰？」

「喔，哈利難道你剛才被我的吻嚇壞了？不記得我是誰？那我好心地告訴你，我是湯姆瑞斗。」

哈利望著瑞斗的臉孔的時候，身體不自主的顫動，他眼前的人絕對不是他認識的瑞斗，他認識的瑞斗是一個關心他、不會傷害他和支持他的。

「你不是湯姆！你是誰？」

哈利奮不顧身地推開瑞斗的身體，但是瑞斗敏捷地躲開了哈利的攻擊，然後抽出魔杖施展咒語扣緊哈利的身體。

「我的哈利，不可以那麼急躁，」瑞斗對著哈利搖頭，露出似是無奈的表情，「我剛剛說過的，這樣是會讓你受傷，為什麼不能好好地聽話？」溫柔地說道。

「你……你究竟是誰？」哈利不停地扭動掙扎，想擺脫身上的咒語線，但眼睛沒有離開瑞斗的臉孔上，他只是大聲地質問。

瑞斗沒有回應他的問題，他只見瑞斗抽起魔杖在自己身上施展了大量不明的咒語，那些咒語哈利從沒有聽過，他看見瑞斗的身體漸漸發出血紅色的光芒，並且瑞斗的腳下出現了一個巨大的類似魔法陣的圖案。

那時候，瑞斗走近他的身邊，俯視他蒼白的臉孔，「哈利，不要忘記，我是世界上最瞭解你的人。」瑞斗邪媚地笑著，即使是現在，他的嗓音仍然好聽。

「你……」哈利一時之間也不知道怎麼應對瑞斗說的話，只是愕然地看著瑞斗黑曜色的眼眸裡隱約地透露出一點紅光。

突然，森林裡傳出一聲巨大的爆裂聲音。

「鄧不利多教授，歡迎你，還有各位教授們。」瑞斗伸手摟住哈利的身體，轉身露出優雅的微笑卻毫無笑意對著出現的鄧不利多他們說道。

哈利驚訝地看著鄧不利多和其他教授為何出現在森林裡頭，還有他沒看過這樣的鄧不利多，他充滿皺紋的面容死灰鐵青，雙拳死緊的握著，隱隱爆發的怒意如不祥的警鐘般，隨時隨地都有敲響的可能。鄧不利多緊緊地瞪著瑞斗，露出一絲悲傷的表情對著他們。

「想不到我設下的魔法障那麼快給你破壞了，鄧不利多教授。」

「湯姆，你的魔法進步不少，但是為何執意成為黑巫——」鄧不利多的聲音出奇的平靜，但他臉上的悲傷卻絲毫沒有減退。

「那麼你為何在五十年前，不認真地瞭解我？」瑞斗大聲地質問。

哈利看見鄧不利多的表情因瑞斗的質問變得蒼白無色，恍惚像似中了魔咒般虛弱讓在他身旁的麥教授扶著他，同時哈利感受到瑞斗現在的心情是如此憤怒，因為瑞斗摟住他身體的力度加重了不少。

「你這傢伙快放開哈利！」在鄧不利多他們當中傳出一把年輕的聲音。

是榮恩！

當哈利開口的時候，發現自己竟然出不了任何的聲音。他氣憤地瞪著瑞斗心想他在哪時對他施了咒語。那時，瑞斗對著他微笑低頭在他耳邊細語，然後戲劇性地將他推到鄧不利多他們的面前，當所有人集中哈利身上的時候，瞬間瑞斗就消失在他們所有人的眼前。

下一秒，哈利昏倒了。


	13. 佛地魔與夢境

瑞斗坐在黑湖邊，聽到熟識的聲音，「哈利，你為什麼會來這裡？」微笑地轉頭望著哈利的驚訝表情說。

「湯姆，」哈利快步地走到讓他擔憂了整晚的人，「應該是我問你，你下午去了哪裡，我找不到你？」他坐下來立刻說。

「喔，我和你道別後，我跑到圖書館看書，不自覺地到了黃昏才離開。」瑞斗側頭說。瑞斗眯眼望著哈利的臉孔，想到現在的自己對於哈利是有著怎樣的感情。瑞斗不自覺伸出手摸著哈利白晢的臉孔。

哈利被瑞斗的動作嚇到了僵硬，「怎麼，湯姆，你嚇了我一跳。」哈利臉紅心跳地問道。

「……沒……恭喜你打敗了那條惡龍。」瑞斗放下手搖頭，露出似是安心的微笑說，「我們回去吧。」哈利跟著瑞斗回到男生的寢室裡。但是當哈利想和瑞斗說話的時候，瑞斗已經躺在他們的床上睡著了，哈利只好躺在瑞斗的身邊閉上眼睡眠。

在當晚，哈利竟然夢到他和瑞斗在床上性交的情形。該死的麗塔史譏。有好幾個晚上哈利都害怕和瑞斗有身體接觸，更是每當他看到瑞斗的身體，腦海不斷浮現夢裡的畫面，讓他臉紅心跳不已。

心思細密的瑞斗不可能看不到哈利在這幾天刻意地躲避著他，只是他不懂得哈利躲避著他的原因。但是他沒有和哈利好好地長談，只是如常地每天在圖書館度過。

直到十二月翩然到來，將臨期為霍格華茲帶來了狂風與冰霰。雖然城堡在冬季時總是有寒風吹進來，但至少城堡裡有溫暖的爐火與厚實的圍牆為他們阻擋嚴寒。當然葛萊分多學院的寢室是最溫暖的地方，但對於期待假期的學生們，再嚴冬的寒風都不能阻礙他們的心情。

相反的，哈利在苦惱一件事，就是現在他和瑞斗的關係。在上次他發了這個怪異的夢之後，他們沒有深入交談，看見對方只是點頭聊天幾句，晚上的時候，他們默不作聲地背對背睡覺。榮恩和妙麗也看到他們維持距離有一段時間，他們不斷地追問他，但是他不可能說出那個丟臉的夢就是他逃避瑞斗的原因。

他們正在星期四的變形學課堂上，哈利不專心地凝望困在大籠子裡剛才練習的那只被他們變成天竺鼠的珠雞，而坐在他身旁的榮恩望著黑板上的作業題目思考，另一邊的妙麗專心地聽著麥教授說話。

就快下課的時候，「我在這兒有件事要向大家宣佈。耶誕舞會就快要到了，」麥教授停止了說話，她清清嗓子說，「這個是『三巫鬥法大賽』傳統的一部分，同時也是我們跟賓客促進社交的大好機會。現在大家聽好，這場舞會，是只有四年級或以上的學生能夠參加——不過，如果你們願意的話，也可以邀請低年級同學做舞伴。」這下引起了哈利扯回意識專心地聆聽麥教授說的話。

那時候，坐在課室的女生們目光都同時落在瑞斗身上，除了妙麗之外。因為她坐在瑞斗的身旁位子，但她只是專心地望著麥教授，沒有發現一道道的目光集中在他們的葛萊分多王子上頭。

「大家必須穿上禮袍，」麥教授繼續說下去，「舞會將於耶誕節的當天晚上八點鐘開始於餐廳舉行，直到午夜才宣佈結束。還有我們會放寬對霍格華茲學生行為的要求。但若是有任何葛萊分多的學生，做出有辱校風的舉動，我必定會感到非常痛心。」

下課終於響起來，大家急忙收拾書包離開教室，直到麥教授在吵鬧聲中叫著哈利停下來。

哈利回到學院的交誼廳發現裡頭多了女生群聚一起，興奮地討論她們在耶誕舞會上要穿著什麼樣的衣服。哈利開始頭痛了，他現在寧願再次去跟角尾龍大戰一回合，好讓他不需要邀請女伴參加舞會的跳第一隻舞。

他走向裡頭較溫暖的沙發坐下來，那時候交誼廳的門口再次打開，出現的是抱起了約三本書籍的瑞斗，剛才在討論穿著禮袍的女生們看到後暗暗竊笑、並緊盯著瑞斗不放。

「湯姆，他就好了，他既英俊又是我們的葛萊分多王子，不怕沒有女生邀請他。」榮恩坐下來就說道，「不過，你也不會碰到困難的啦。你可是個鬥士，一定有一大堆女生，在排隊等待你邀請她們做舞伴。」榮恩拍拍哈利的背部，而哈利那時對於榮恩說的話思考了一下。

晚上，哈利洗澡去走到自己的床邊，發現瑞斗躺臥在床上看書。「啊……湯姆，你在看什麼？」哈利爬上床對著瑞斗說。

「《魔法防禦理論》。」瑞斗將書本放在床頭櫃，對上哈利的眼眸，「今天麥教授說那個耶誕舞會好像很有趣哩。」他露出微笑說道。

「有趣嗎？我覺得很麻煩。」

「為何……」瑞斗對著已經躺臥在他身旁的哈利問，「難道我的小葛萊分多王子害怕女生的攻勢？」他伸手抓起哈利的一束髮絲，嗅到了從哈利發尖散發出來的淡淡的花香。

「嚇。」哈利看到瑞斗的舉動驚嚇了，僵直了身體，「瑞斗？」他輕聲地問道。那時哈利剛好對上瑞斗黑曜的眼眸，他感覺到臉頰竄出一陣熱，這刻眼睛盯著瑞斗的白色襯衫露出的胸膛，令到哈利回想夢裡瑞斗的身體是赤裸，「啊呀，很晚了，他們都睡了，我們也應該睡覺了。」哈利立刻移開視線往另邊背著瑞斗的臉孔說道。

然而瑞斗看見哈利的舉動輕笑出來，然後他跟隨躺臥在床揮了一下手，垂掛著四柱大床的深紅色簾幕輕輕地落下，外頭的光芒也漸漸暗淡起來。哈利閉上眼半刻，隱約聽到瑞斗輕聲在他耳邊說道。  
「晚安，哈利，祝你有個好夢。」

半夜時分，哈利再次夢到他和瑞斗在床上，他凝望瑞斗成熟的五官，然後伸手觸摸瑞斗的臉孔。那時瑞斗露出有型的微笑對著他，雙手緊握著他的手臂，然後低頭親吻他的脖子和鎖骨，哈利的身體因為接觸而輕輕的顫抖，這讓瑞斗發出輕笑。

哈利看見瑞斗進一步到親吻他的臉頰時，不自覺地反抗推開他與瑞斗的距離，但他發現身體軟弱無力，他驚愕地對上瑞斗的眼眸，他的眼眸仍然是血紅色的雙瞳。是他第一次看到佛地魔的時候，他就留意到了的一點。

他呆滯到望著瑞斗的雙瞳，沒有發現瑞斗握住他的雙腳，當他感覺到他的下身被瑞斗的手抓住了並且開始揉搓的時候，他驚嚇地叫了一聲。他立刻用手阻止瑞斗的動作，可惜的是瑞斗用舌頭含住了他的胸膛上的紅珠。讓他從未有過的感覺竄遍全身，腳趾忍不住彎曲，手無力地抓著紅色的床布。

瑞斗嘻笑著看著哈利，手上的動作並沒有停止，但是呼吸聲粗重了很多。在哈利來不及反應時，瑞斗的雙唇已經不偏不倚的貼上他的粉嫩的唇瓣。哈利的雙瞳驚得瞪大，直覺想逃離這突如其來的親昵，但是瑞斗用他的手掌抵住了哈利的後腦不容許他退卻，並且霸氣地用舌頭撬開他的唇，直抵滑溜鑽入他口中，技巧地挑弄他濕軟的舌頭。

哈利忍不住呻吟一聲，瑞斗的雙瞳更深淵燃起了欲火。

瑞斗技巧地不斷挑起他的下身，狂野地吸吮他的小嘴，挑動他身體每一吋的神經。哈利根本無力克制瑞斗為他帶來的快感。他不自覺地伸出手，攀緊瑞斗強壯而蒼白的背。突然，瑞斗惡意地抓緊握住了哈利下身的手，並且將手下的動作也加快，那刻哈利的眼前閃過了白光，下一刻他釋放了。

瑞斗用另一隻手沾上了哈利剛才釋放的愛液，滑到哈利的後穴溫柔地撫摸。哈利迷蒙地望著瑞斗左右亂動他的頭，瑞斗明瞭哈利的意思，可惜是他突然壓上他的身體，撫摸他的後穴的手指稍稍使力穿進。

霎時間，哈利捉緊瑞斗的手臂，連話說不出來，汗水一滴滴落下，一種似是痛苦又奇異的感覺從瑞斗碰他的地方傳來。瑞斗再次吻上哈利的小嘴，這次是溫柔地吸吮，像是引誘哈利和他進入瘋狂甜蜜的地帶，同時他的手指在哈利的後穴滑動探索。

隨著瑞斗技巧地令哈利享受到一陣陣的快感，瑞斗聽著哈利不自覺的呻吟聲，他的眼眸更深了。他將手抽出來，頓時哈利覺得體內好像變得空虛般，下一刻，一個熱燙的碩大沖入他的體內。

哈利痛苦地尖叫一聲。他感覺奇異地真實，那刻思考他是在夢境，還是真實？他隨後被瑞斗的動作扯回意識。

瑞斗輕柔緩慢地進出，一會之後停止，抽回前端，沉迷的發出無聲的愉悅喘息。哈利抬頭看著瑞斗，綠色的眼眸反射著一絲痛苦。他迷蒙地看見瑞斗勾起似是愉快的微笑，然後加快在哈利的身體裹的律動，也更加強每一次插入的勁道。

「啊……啊……」

哈利驚嚇地清醒過來，他感受到他的心跳得厲害，身體不斷地發熱。他腦海不停止地回想剛才的夢境，他轉頭望見瑞斗俊美的睡臉，心想為何常夢到自己和瑞斗性交的情況，難道他對瑞斗充滿欲望？

不可能，他怎會對自己的敵人有這樣的幻想！

哈利否定自己的想法，他需要清醒過來，然後無聲地離開床邊走到浴室裡頭。當哈利進入浴室的時候，睡覺了的瑞斗張開雙眼，血紅色的眼眸望著浴室關閉的門，他抿著嘴露出邪美的微笑，眼中的欲火燃燒著。


	14. 西追的邀請

哈利清醒的時候，已經是耶誕舞會的翌日黃昏，他昏迷了整整兩個星期，他隱約記得有很多人探望他，可惜是他那時候陷入半昏迷狀態。當他清醒後，立刻被鄧不利多詢問在瑞斗消失前和他對話一連串的問題，他只是說了一句話。

我不知道。

哈利記得鄧不利多臨走的時候，留下一個意味深長的眼神，暗示是哈利故意隱瞞著他。沒錯，他是故意的。好讓他不去回想瑞斗臨走的情景，毅然他已經知道自己是佛地魔，那他不是哈利所認識的湯姆瑞斗，但是哈利心裡的角落期望著那一場夢。但是鄧不利多嚴肅地說對他再次見到瑞斗的時候，他就是佛地魔。

自從湯姆福特斯神秘消失後，城堡內的學生不停止地交頭接耳討論葛萊分多王子失蹤的事件，雖然鄧不利多說他轉學了，但是有人說他是怕了那篇報導才轉學，他們像似無休止地針對她的好朋友。她看見哈利每天懷著低落的心情上課，明顯他心不在焉。

妙麗其實很想知道湯姆為何神秘消失、哈利為何像似整個人變了般等等問題。但是每當看到哈利靜靜地坐在湖邊時候，她不忍心問著他。

直到西追走到哈利的面前，當哈利他們進入口大廳，爬上大理石階梯，他叫著哈利，「哈……波特！」

「西追，怎樣？」哈利看見西追優雅地走向他問道。

「哈利，能談幾句話嗎？」西追說。

「好……妙麗和榮恩你們先回交誼廳吧。」哈利轉身對著妙麗和榮恩說，妙麗點頭拉著榮恩繼續往上爬。

「那麼我們找個地方談……跟我來。」西追等他們走遠之後，再對著哈利說。

哈利點頭。

之後，他們走到城堡外的庭園的石椅坐下來，「喜歡這裡嗎？」西追突然問著，「這裡是很少學生知道的地方。」然後對著說哈利。

「喜歡，我從來不知道霍格華茲有這種隱蔽的地方！」哈利驚異了。

「這裡可以方便談話，」西追再說，「上次你告訴我龍的事，算是我欠你一份人情。你是否煩惱那只金蛋是怎麼回事？」

「……沒錯，它一打開就不停尖叫。」哈利煩惱地說。

「那麼……我建議你可以用級長專用的浴室去泡個澡，可以舒緩緊張情緒又可以好好想一想。」西追露出微笑貼近哈利的耳邊，「明晚十二點，在五樓的糊塗鬼鮑瑞雕像前會合，還有記得帶那只金蛋一起去。」然後他伸手撫摸哈利的頭髮，「還有小心點，不要被飛七發現。」接著他就起身離開庭園。

哈利步行葛萊分多的時候，不停思考西追剛才說的話，對於西追的建議感覺奇怪透頂，泡個澡真的可以幫忙找出那個蛋的秘密？還有他剛才發覺西追給他感覺很像湯姆在他身邊。

應該是他的錯覺。

翌日早上，是新學期開學的第一天。哈利他們跟往常一樣，背著沉重的書本、羊皮紙和羽毛筆前往上草藥學，當他們經過校園的時候，看見城堡已經堆著厚厚的積雪。當他們走進溫室，哈利留意到溫室的窗戶蒙上一層濃密的霧氣，無法看清窗外的景色。

「各位，今天是你們四年級草藥學的第一堂，學校剛才立了一條新的規則，所有教授一致認同，在今天開始至這個學期最後一天為止，四年級以下的學生會由一位五年級至七年級的學生領導。」站在他們面前的芽菜教授說。

「什麼？」

「噢？」

「不……」

在溫室內立刻傳出學生的驚訝聲，哈利訝異了不明白鄧不利多教授他們的決定。

「還有一點，大家需要專心聆聽，」芽菜教授繼續說，「為了葛萊分多學院、赫夫帕夫學院、拉文克勞學院及史萊哲林學院的各位同學和睦相處，要求各學院的高年級的學生分別帶領屬於別學院四年級以下的學生，即是赫夫帕夫學院高年級的學生帶領葛萊分多學院低年級的學生，相對，葛萊分多學院高年級的學生帶領赫夫帕夫學院低年級的學生；而萊哲林學院高年級的學生帶領拉文克勞學院低年級的學生，同樣拉文克勞學院高年級的學生帶領萊哲林學院低年級的學生。」

「不可能！」

「為什麼？」

「以上是鄧不利多校長的命令，」芽菜教授說，「即時生效。」她走到溫室的大門前，打開大門，外頭出現了赫夫帕夫學院和葛萊分多學院高年級的學生。

「你們去自己負責的學生身邊。」芽菜教授對著他們說。

接著他們逐一走到哈利他們的身邊，哈利看見在他對面的妙麗身邊是美根鐘斯，她是赫夫帕夫學院七年級的學生，而在他身旁的榮恩的是韋恩霍普金斯赫夫帕夫學院六年級的學生，他們不自在地握手招呼。

哈利看見全部高年級學生已經走到他們所屬的負責學生身邊，但是他身邊沒有一個高年級的學生，哈利疑惑地望著妙麗，而妙麗同樣對著他露出一副訝異的表情。

芽菜教授留意到哈利身邊沒有高年級的學生，「波特先生，帶領你的學生是……」她說出的時候，溫室的大門打開了。

是赫夫帕夫學院七年級的學生，並選上三巫鬥法大賽的鬥士西追迪哥里。

「西追，你去了哪裡？」芽菜教授對著走近她身邊的西追問。

「對不起，芽菜教授，剛才我幫忙麥教授打理要上課的材料。」西追對著芽菜教授說。

「波特先生正等著你，去吧！」

西追點頭，接著走到哈利的左邊停下來，然後對著哈利微笑，並向哈利伸出手。

哈利望著西追，緩緩地伸出握著西追的手。不停地想他們現在關係更加複雜了，大家同是三巫鬥法大賽的鬥士，又是代表霍格華茲的鬥士，現在西追更是他的所屬高年級的學生。

芽菜教授看見哈利和西追相處融洽後，「各位同學，今天教授的是……」她開始正式上新學期的四年級草藥學。

上完草藥學，哈利他們從溫室出去，忍受寒冷的天氣走到戶外的去上奇獸飼育學，當然赫夫帕夫學院高年級的學生也跟隨他們。沿途哈利和榮恩一起走，討論著爆尾釘蝦可以令他們和暖起來，因為它們不是追著他們到處亂跑，就是亂起來四周隨意地噴火。而高年級的學生兩三人一起談天，哈利聽到妙麗和美根鐘斯也是討論五年級選課的問題。

當他們到達海格的小木屋的時候，看見小木屋的大門前，站著一位上了年紀的老女巫。

「走快點，上課時間已經過了五分鐘。」

他們走到她面前，「妳是誰？」榮恩望著她問，「海格到哪裡去了？」

「我是葛柏蘭教授，」她回答，「是你們奇獸飼育學的代課教授，因為海格教授他身體不舒服，鄧不利多教授讓我來代課。」她輕快地說。

在那時候，他們看到萊哲林學院的學生也到達了，跟在他們後面的是拉文克勞學院高年級的學生，哈利無意中看見拉文克勞搜捕手張秋，她好像是西追的女朋友。

葛柏蘭教授看見學生已經齊集了，然後她穿越他們走到他們的後面，「這邊，快點！」接著她領著他們經過波巴洞馬兒住的小牧場，然後她走向位於森林邊緣的一棵樹，樹邊有一頭高大美麗的獨角獸。

「太美了！」許多低年級的女生一看到獨角獸，就立刻發出一聲驚歎。

「各位四年級的學生，請回到所屬的學長身邊。」然後葛柏蘭教授說完後，學生開始走到所屬的學長身邊，同時哈利走到西追的身旁。

哈利看見那頭獨角獸是如此潔白瑩亮，忍不住想走到它的面前，那時候在他身旁的西追拉著他回原本的地方。

「哈利，獨角獸只喜歡被女生摸，我們男生不能靠近它。」

哈利聽到西追說話後，便沒有再次靠近那頭獨角獸的想法了，只是看著葛柏蘭教授和其他女生慢慢地走向獨角獸，而他們男生只留在柵欄附近觀看。

「可惜嗎？」

「不是，只是有點……」

「無聊？」

哈利點頭。

「或許……我們可以談關於學校生活的日子，好嗎？」西追對著哈利微笑著說。

「也好……」

他們開始聊天，直到葛柏蘭教授提高噪門，令她的聲音傳到男生這邊，並一一列出獨角獸神奇的特性為止。當她說完最後一個獨角獸的特性後，下課的鐘聲響起了，男生像是得到自由般，快速地收拾書本離開柵欄，在哈利收拾書本的時候，「哈利，記得今晚吃完晚餐後，到那個地方等我。」他身旁的西追壓低聲音說道。

哈利點頭。

到了傍晚晚餐過後，哈利對著妙麗和榮恩隨便說了身體不舒服的理由，就獨自走回到寢室等待半夜回來臨。

寢室內的男生已經熟睡了，哈利拿出金蛋，偷溜下床，然後穿上隱形斗篷，拿著那只金蛋躡手躡腳地悄悄走出寢室。

當他走到五樓的糊塗鬼鮑瑞雕像前，他看不見西追的蹤影，他心裡開始發慌，難道西追是作弄他，還是他被飛七發現了？

就在那時候，哈利聽到步伐聲正在漸漸接近，他立刻驚覺地走到糊塗鬼鮑瑞雕像後面，觀察來人的身份，步伐聲已經接近哈利，哈利感受到那人已經走到雕像前面，但是他在雕像停下腳步。

「哈利，在嗎？我是西追。」

原來那人是西追，哈利立刻揭開斗篷慢慢地從雕像後面出來，「西追，你約我來是什麼事？」然後他對著西追問道。

「哈利，細聲點，我不想我們未到級長專用的浴室，就被飛七捉到。」西追壓低聲音說，「跟著我來！」然後西追開始向左邊走，哈利抱緊金蛋跟隨西追，走到第四扇門前停下來。

「就是這裡，」西追對著哈利說，「松木清香！」然後他對著低聲念出通關密語。

房門唧唧嘎嘎地敞開，西追首先進去，哈利隨後進入，並好奇地打量四周的環境。哈利被浴室嚇了一跳，一盞點著蠟燭的華麗枝型吊燈架，讓室內充滿柔和的光輝，哈利同時留意到浴室全是用純白色的大理石製成，甚至是在中央的看起來是長方形空泳池的凹陷處也不例外。池邊環繞著約一百個水龍頭，而每一個把手上鑲嵌一顆不同的寶石。

那時候，哈利看見西追走到浴池旁邊，跪下來扭開了幾個水龍頭，然後他著手脫下身上的衣服。

「西追，你在做什麼？」哈利疑惑地問道。

西追已經脫下了身上的衣服，然後滑入水中，「泡澡，哈利你也來吧。」對著哈利說，他靠在池邊等著哈利。

哈利看見西追作出邀請的手勢，唯有脫去身體的睡衣褲和拖鞋走入池中，他發現池水非常深，他的腳差點兒就碰不到地，只好當它是游泳池般遊到旁邊，拿著金蛋遊到西追的身邊。

「哈利，現在你把金蛋浸到水裡打開它，放心它不會哭叫。」西追對著哈利微笑說。

哈利點頭表示。

當哈利正準備將金蛋浸到水裡的時候，他仿佛聽到像似碰撞的聲音，「是什麼的聲音？」他仰頭望著西追問。

「哈利，是你錯覺吧，我聽不到任何的聲音。」西追平淡地回答。

哈利見到西追沒有什麼異樣，就繼續將金蛋浸到水裡，然後打開…果然它沒有淒厲地哭叫。

它發出一種咕嚕咕嚕的歌聲，但是由於池水的阻隔的關係，他連一個字都聽不清楚。

「哈利，你現在需要把你的頭埋進水裡去。」西追對著哈利說。

哈利點頭，然後深深吸了一口氣，接著進入水中，他聽到手中的金蛋唱出一首合唱曲。哈利聽完了首歌曲後，放鬆肢體往上浮起，當他的臉接觸水面後，立刻甩開覆上在雙眼的濕發。

「我聽到了……」哈利對著他面前的西追說，「不過，我還是要再次聽清楚，西追……」哈利捉緊金蛋。

準備重新潛入水中的時候，西追突然用雙手抱緊哈利的身體，讓哈利進入他的懷裡，「哈利。」他貼近哈利的耳邊說。

哈利被西追的擁抱的動作嚇到了，不知如何反應，腦袋一片空白。

「哈利、哈利……好想你、想你的身體每一吋肌膚……」西追撫摸著哈利的背部的肌膚說道。

「西追……」

哈利被西追的行為，弄得臉像蝦子一般紅，不自覺地掙扎著離開西追的懷裡。而西追見哈利在他的懷裡不停地掙扎，用手托起哈利的頭，然後霸道的強吻上那粉嫩的唇瓣，吸吮著他的舌尖，帶著男人灼熱的氣息，幾乎要將哈利溶化。

哈利被吻得全身癱軟無力，不自覺到將手上的金蛋放開了，金蛋隨即沉在池中。哈利的腦海一直浮現一個問題，西追為何要吻他，他不是和張秋在拍拖嗎？

西追看見哈利用微帶水氣的眼眸迷茫地望著他，翠綠色的眼眸更耀眼，勾引著西追更用力吸吮著哈利的唇瓣，直到西追終於離開被他吻到紅腫的小嘴。

「哈利，望著我。」西追用手托著哈利的頭，對上他的眼眸，「說你是我的。」他用低沉誘人的聲線誘惑哈利。


	15. 金蛋的提示

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 慎入

哈利聽到西追低沉的聲線迷惑他，他立刻狠狠地將推了出去，不過水的阻力和狹小的騰挪空間都讓他使不出太大的勁，他只是將西追稍微推開了一點，但這也足以讓他轉身避開西追的分身。

「西追，別這樣，我們是男性，我不可能和你做這種事情！你不是有了張秋嗎？你真的這樣，你會後悔的，你、你和我不行的！」

哈利的腦子裡一片混亂，他已經語無倫次了，但是西追若無其事地給哈利一個很迷人的笑容，隨即撲了上來。

西追單手就捉住哈利的兩隻手手腕，然後橫抱起哈利離開浴池，接著迫使哈利狠狠地撞上身後的牆，西追迫使哈利被困在他和牆之間，疼得哈利差點掉出眼淚。

在哈利還沒來得及叫的時候，西追迅速地召喚了一條毛巾塞住他的嘴。西追將他的腳伸進哈利的兩腿間，「你的身體真誘人……」在哈利的耳邊輕聲道。

接著，西追另一手抓住哈利的腿，將哈利的膝蓋彎曲到靠進胸前，這種異常的姿勢讓哈利痛得不得了，也讓他的私處一覽無遺。那一刻，哈利看見西追勃起的巨大分身，從下往上毫不留情的插進哈利的後庭。

「嗚、嗚……」哈利無法叫出聲，疼得掉下淚來。

但是西追的表情也好不到哪去，他略皺眉頭。「好緊……」他仍固執往哈利的體內衝刺，猛力擺動在哈利體內的巨大分身。

受到後庭的刺激，哈利不由得也勃起了……哈利被西追插入到體內深處，腰部不由自主地擺動。隨著動作的激烈加快，哈利的腰在麻痹中，也竄起了陣陣的快感。

「嗚……嗚……」哈利的嘴無法合上，唾液沾濕了毛巾，沿著他的頸子流下。

西追著迷哈利情欲的表情，然後他貪婪地舔著流下頸部的銀絲，在上面留下又青又紫的吻痕。西追的分身在哈利的甬道中激烈地抽動著，哈利的入口緊緊一縮，西追在哈利體內射出大量的精液。

「嗚……」哈利的分身也達到了高潮，噴出黏稠的液體。

發洩過後的哈利頓時腿軟，只能將重心靠在西追的身上，西追好像發覺哈利無力反抗了，放開哈利的手並拿走塞在哈利嘴中的毛巾。

西追抽出他的分身，大量的黏液也隨著汩汩流出，哈利不斷的喘著氣，身體的力量像被抽光似的倒在地上。

「這樣就不行了啊……哈利……」西追用戲謔的口吻說道。

「乖，張開口，舔啊。」西追捏住哈利的下巴，迫使哈利張開嘴，將他又再度挺起的陰莖塞入哈利的口中。哈利微微掙扎反抗，西追抓著哈利的頭髮，讓他無法逃開。

「唔……」西追碩大的分身抵入哈利的喉嚨，哈利差點嗆到。被強迫含得那麼深，口腔都盈滿了男性的味道，他呼吸困難，緊閉的眼睛不斷溢出淚水。西追碩大的分身從哈利的嘴裡拖出來，龜頭流出的白濁精液弄髒了哈利的臉。

然後西追反轉哈利的身體，讓哈利背對著他，西追則是從背後撲在哈利身上，同時西追用手緊握哈利的分身。

「不行……西…西追…求求你！」哈利痛苦地說，「為…什…麼這樣…做？」辛苦地扭過頭對著西追說。

「為什麼？因為是你，不停地誘惑我。」西追低頭吻著哈利的頸部說，然後一手粗暴地揉捏著哈利的紅珠，而緊握哈利的分身的手巧妙地套弄他的分身，被西追的熟練技巧和絕佳的力道增減逼趕著哈利，使剛剛才發洩過的分身，輕易地被拉回興奮的極限。

「不行……西追……住手……」

「還沒……」

西追將撫摸哈利的乳頭的手抓緊哈利的腰，讓他的分身一鼓作氣深深插入哈利的體內，然後毫不猶豫地在裡頭強力來回。

每次插入，哈利就會屏息。

一來一往之間身體被震撼搖晃，令哈利不自主地配合西追戳刺的動作搖晃著腰。「嗯啊……」連哈利自己都無法置信的淫叫從他的口中溢出。

「嗚……討厭……我、我不要……不要啊！」

「不要？你的這裡緊緊地吸著我不放呢！」西追像要證明般抽插著哈利的體內，「你的裡面好熱、好舒服……」西追色情地貼近哈利的耳邊說。

「啊……喔……我不行了……快……」哈利精神逐漸恍惚，一心只想射精，哈利配合西追搖動自己的下體。

但就在哈利快要達到高峰的時候，西追惡意地捉緊哈利的前端，急得哈利的眼淚快哭出來，「讓我射……求你……啊啊……」哈利低聲下氣地求著西追。

西追露出得意的微笑，然後突然抽出他的分身，「把腿打開點。」用手捏住哈利的下巴命令地說。

哈利已經無法思考，腦海中只渴求再次射精的瞬間，乖乖地依照西追的命令張開大腿，讓西追能看清楚他的後庭。

「好美，這裡不停地流著……像似是渴求我進入。」西追用手指撩撥哈利的後庭，恣意玩弄著。

「西追……求你……快……」哈利不禁催促著。

西追低頭地強吻哈利，吸吮著他的舌尖，一手握緊哈利的前端，另一手則異常地撫摸哈利的紅珠，不停地挑逗哈利。「哈利……哈利，想要我插進去？那麼說請你狠狠地插進我裡頭。」西追離開紅腫的小嘴，接著在哈利的耳邊私語。

我想射、我想射、只要能讓我射我什麼都願意做！拜託饒了我吧！我已經無法忍了下去！哈利的腦海不停地想著。「請……請你插進我……我……我裡頭……」哈利哭著說，一道羞辱令哈利全身泛紅。

「這才乖嘛……」西追看見哈利聽話地說，自然地露出微笑，然後扳開哈利的臀，將又硬又巨大的分身插入哈利的後庭，將哈利的甬道內擠得滿滿的。

「啊……嗯……」

「全都進去了……還是那麼緊……」西追像似是在挖洞的挺入腰杆，連同根部也深進鑽入。

哈利不禁屏住呼吸，他張開口，索求氧氣的喉嚨抽動顫抖。因為微妙的動作，連同深處也被搞亂的內部，產生強烈的快感使渾身顫抖起來。

「啊啊……嗯啊……」哈利不斷的呻吟，那種快感真是無法言喻的舒服，「啊啊……不行……鳴啊！又要……」

「又要射了嗎……你，真的，喜歡……這邊呢。」

哈利已經不知道西追在說些什麼了。耳邊只聽到身體撞碰的聲音，只是給予耳朵如同刺痛般的快感。

「嗚……呀啊啊……」

發出像是嗚咽的聲音，哈利全身抽搐。內臟被侵犯，分身被套弄。明明剛剛才射過，可是現在所有神經又都繃緊起來，渴求再次解放的瞬間。

男人忘我地順從本能的哈利搖晃腰部。發狂似的扭動身軀，一心只想解決身體的熱力，「求你……西追……」哈利扭過頭對上西追的眼眸，他發現西追的眼眸開始轉變成血紅色，像似是血液般鮮豔，「啊……西追……你……你的……眼眸為什麼、是……血紅色的？」他驚異地問。

西追沒有回答，只是抓緊哈利的腰，加強插入哈利體內的力道，弄得哈利無法思考。

「不行！嗚啊……西追……要射！！」

「那、一起吧！」西追說完後，抓住哈利的下巴，再次低頭地吻著哈利，加速動作的節奏。

吸入灼熱的呼吸的同時，思考和意識等也全都跟著崩潰。連聲音都被剝奪，哈利邊承受熱情的吻邊抵達高潮。哈利那一刻看見西追的臉孔慢慢改變，他的臉孔成他熟悉的人。

湯姆瑞斗。

然後他的眼前漸漸出現白光，意識開始模糊，身體無力地倒下的時候，幸好湯姆及時接住他，將他抱入懷裡。

湯姆發現哈利昏厥了，他溫柔地橫抱他，走進入浴池細心地替哈利清洗身體，湯姆的眼眸沒有一刻離開哈利的臉孔，擔心著哈利有任何的不舒服，湯姆終於清洗乾淨了哈利的身體，然後抱起哈利離開浴池，湯姆溫柔的像是如洋娃娃般對待哈利，細心地替哈利用毛巾擦拭身體。

湯姆凝望哈利的臉孔，然後低頭輕輕地吻著哈利。然後他替哈利和自己穿上衣服後，在空中揮手，就出現一個有著超級苦瓜臉的女孩幽靈，她雙手握緊似是用全力打湯姆一拳，那就是愛哭鬼麥朵。

「你是誰，為什麼我剛剛一直不能到這裡，還有你抱著哈利幹什麼？」她飄到湯姆的面前伸手指向湯姆說。

「你就是他們所說的愛哭鬼麥朵？」

「你是誰……我好像見過你……」麥朵在湯姆和哈利的身邊的圍繞說，「啊，你……你是史萊哲林學院的湯姆瑞斗！」

「……你已經知道我是誰，那，你不該存在。」

湯姆伸出手向著愛哭鬼麥朵的半透明的身體，向著她的脖子一握，麥朵突然感覺呼吸很困難，她想伸手揮開湯姆的大手，可惜她摸不到，愛哭鬼麥朵只感受到在她眼前的男人慢慢地將捏著她的脖子的手收緊。

愛哭鬼麥朵回憶起她那一晚在女生廁所看到蛇怪的眼睛而死亡，她感覺到現在像是再次經歷般，她已經看不清楚眼前男人的樣貌，只看到一雙像似是血般的眼眸。

不一會兒，愛哭鬼麥朵的身體微微地發出光輝，她的雙手漸漸透明，直至她整個人消失在湯姆的面前。

愛哭鬼麥朵消失了，湯姆抱起昏迷的哈利接著消失在級長專用的浴室。


	16. 人魚之歌

當哈利醒過來的時候，他身在他的大床上，左邊是坐在椅子的榮恩，右邊是坐在床邊的妙麗，她看見哈利醒過來的時候，臉上露出微笑對著哈利。

「……嗚……為什麼你們在我的床上？」哈利伸手摸著頭疑惑地問道。

「兄弟，你不知道昨晚你昏倒在交誼廳外嗎？嚇壞我們了，怕你是發生什麼事？」榮恩聽到哈利說的話，露出驚訝的表情望著哈利說。

「我昏倒在交誼廳？……怎麼我一點印象都沒有？」

「真的，」妙麗抓緊哈利的手，「哈利，回憶你昨晚去哪裡？」她露出焦慮的表情說。

「我記得昨晚我……好痛！」哈利回想昨晚他去哪裡的時候，他腦海一片空白，頭像似是爆裂般，令他非常痛苦。

「哈利！」妙麗看見哈利痛苦地用雙手抱緊自己的頭，她慌張了，忍不住大叫。

「我，我去找龐芮夫人來看哈利，妙麗看好哈利！」在妙麗身邊的榮恩連忙地回復冷靜，向她交托後立刻離開男生寢室。

「我的頭…啊…好痛……啊啊……」哈利感覺他的腦愈來愈疼，他開始聽不到妙麗的聲音，這刻，他腦海出現一把他曾經聽過的歌曲，是一首人魚歌聲的合唱曲。

榮恩帶來龐芮夫人的時候，哈利已經再次昏倒在床了，龐芮夫人沉重地為哈利檢驗他的身體後，決定讓哈利住在醫院廂房一段時間。

翌日，哈利昏倒的消息已經在霍格華茲傳開了，在每個角落也有學生討論哈利。在吃早餐的妙麗目無表情地吃著她的炒蛋，她心神不定地凝望桌面，回想那天她看見哈利在痛苦，但她嘗試用她腦海的知識儘量幫助哈利減輕痛苦，但是沒有效果，她只能看著哈利昏倒在她的眼前。

「放心吧，哈利，他會沒事的。他是大難不死的男孩哩。」

妙麗舉頭對上榮恩的眼眸，她看見榮恩在微笑，他在安慰她，明顯這方法很有效。妙麗露出微笑，「笨蛋，哈利又不是你，他很容易受傷的。」她說了後，心情輕鬆了一點。

「我們下課後，再探訪哈利吧。」

「好的。」

霍格華茲的醫院廂房裡，彌漫無數令你可能不認識的藥草味道，在外面的陽光照耀醫院廂房的窗戶顯得一片柔和。

在臥床的哈利依然閉著眼沒有蘇醒的跡象，有一道身影漸漸地接近哈利，那個人走到哈利的床邊，伸手輕柔地摸著哈利的臉上的肌膚。那個人擁有灰色的眼眸凝望哈利的臉孔，撫摸哈利臉孔的大手沒有停止，沿著細膩無暇的臉孔，直到藍白色直條的睡衣上，大手掀起披在哈利身上的床單，並探入睡衣內，輕柔地撫摸哈利的肌膚，那個人的大手貼近哈利的心臟。

這刻，哈利的心臟位置突然發出光芒。

同時，哈利的臉色也逐漸紅潤了，那個人看見後嘴角勾起微笑，然後彎下身體像似蜻蜓點水般輕吻著哈利的小嘴。

「小賴蟲，是時候要起身喔。」那個人說著，「不要讓我等待你。」然後轉身離開醫院廂房。

不一會兒，在床上昏迷的哈利，開始聽到外面微弱的聲音，他的眼眸開始慢慢地打開，哈利他覺得自己像似是睡了很久，他忍不住打了個哈欠。那時候，他發現自己身在醫院廂房內，接著他決定起床找龐芮夫人。

當哈利準備起床的時候，龐芮夫人就出現他的眼前，她手上拿著一瓶透出淡紅色的草藥瓶來到哈利的面前。

「梅林的鬍子，波特先生你終於醒過來，喔，你暫時不能起床的，你剛醒過來是非常虛弱，來吧，把藥喝掉後休息。」龐芮夫人出聲阻止哈利起床，並將手上的草藥瓶給哈利喝。

哈利拿著草藥瓶飲下來，他感覺良好，然後他開始覺得很疲倦，察覺到草藥內有助睡眠的成份，他忍不住打了個盹兒，在龐芮夫人的照看下睡著了。

哈利再次醒過來時候，妙麗和榮恩在他身邊坐下來談天，「嘿，你終於肯醒過來了。」首先看見哈利張開眼的榮恩向哈利說。

而身旁的妙麗突然在榮恩的頭打了一下，「胡說，你不想哈利醒過來嗎？哈利，不要理會他」然後她向哈利說。

哈利忍不住微笑。

而他們看見哈利微笑，同時對上對方的眼眸，也忍不住笑起來。

接著，哈利和妙麗、榮恩討論他昏迷前的一刻，他的腦海浮現一首人魚歌聲的合唱曲，除此之外，他什麼都不記得了。

妙麗和榮恩聽到哈利對於那晚沒有任何印象，心裡非常擔心，但是又不能強迫哈利回想，只好不再提起此事。

哈利照常上課已經過了一個星期，他努力地思考那首合唱曲是何時聽過，並且合唱曲中的歌詞有什麼含意？今天他決定去圖書館查閱的時候，他碰上了多日沒見的西追。

「哈利！」

「你的身體已經好了？」

西追似乎是看見了他，並露出微笑走到他的面前說。

哈利點頭。

「那麼……你有沒有去到級長專用浴室？」西追壓低他的聲音問。

「什麼？西追……你在說什麼？」哈利腦袋充滿疑惑，西追為何問他有沒有去過級長專用浴室？

西追臉上出現驚訝的神情望著哈利，「你忘記了，在一星期前我告訴你只要拿著金蛋，去級長專用浴室你就會知道第二項任務的提示。哈利，你是沒有去到嗎？」他歎氣地說。

「西追，不好意思，我……我對於我昏迷的那晚發生前的事情完全沒有印象。」哈利低頭悶悶地說。

「噢，哈利，對不起，那麼我對你再說一次，你拿著金蛋去級長專用浴室，你一定要去。」

在晚上，哈利決定聽從西追的話，拿著金蛋去級長專用浴室，他順利走進級長專用浴室內，當他走入浴池的時候，他突然腦海浮現一些畫面，他看見西追和他在那裡，西追對著他說了一些話。

哈利疑惑了，為什麼他腦海出現那些畫面？

但是他沒有時間思考，他剛才不小心鬆開了令到金蛋跌落水裡中，那時候金蛋打開了，它發出一種咕嚕咕嚕的歌聲，但是由於池水的阻隔的關係，他連一個字都聽不清楚。他決定將頭埋進水裡去聽那首合唱曲，他發現那首合唱曲是他從昏迷那晚唯一記得的。

他為了聽得更清楚，他來回埋進水裡很多次，終於他記得了歌曲的歌詞，然後他撿起放在浴池底部的金蛋，爬出來，把全身擦乾，再重新穿上他的睡衣褲和睡袍，悄悄地離開級長專用浴室。

過了一個星期，哈利依然對於那首合唱曲的暗示沒有進展。

剛下了符咒學的哈利走到黑湖邊的時候，他看見黑湖邊的大樹下坐著一個人，他走近了幾走後，他看見那個人是西追。

「西追。」哈利叫道。

西追聽到有人叫著他，回頭一望是哈利，然後對著哈利露出微笑。

「你也來了，哈利，坐吧。」

哈利聽見西追的邀請，決定在他身邊坐下來，「西追，你下午沒有課堂嗎？」然後他問道。

「沒有，哈利你知不知道黑湖裡住了不少魔法生物？」

哈利搖頭。

「……在那個世界裡頭，有很多不可思議的事，例如是城堡裡的幽靈，他都是不可思議的事，你嘗試想像黑湖裡會住了什麼生物？」

哈利和妙麗、榮恩在圖書館裡，這幾天盡可能只是討論有可能幫助人類在沒有氧氣的環境中，存活一整個小時的方法。在上次，西追在黑湖邊問著哈利後，默默地思考的哈利已經知道第二項任務是怎樣的任務後，他立刻找妙麗和榮恩商量。在這些日子裡，哈利心裡一直在意著湯姆的事，常心不在焉，最後，妙麗終於禁不住氣憤地質問他，他整個人變了失魂落魄的樣子般。

最後他沒有告訴妙麗，因為他不想瑞斗在她心裡多了一分憎恨，然而榮恩像是沒有這回事般上課，令到哈利不禁懷疑他是否被鄧不利多修改了記憶。

哈利很掛念瑞斗在旁的生活，雖然他每天裝在不在乎的樣子，但是到了晚上他開始不自然懷念瑞斗在他身邊的日子。

日子像似箭矢般飛快流竄，一天一天過去，直到第二項任務來臨的前夕。哈利依然在圖書館度過，但是找尋不到最佳方法可以令他一整個小時在水裡生存的咒語。現在真的完了，他暗暗告訴自己。

到了晚上，他披上隱形鬥蓬偷偷地進入圖書館，借著魔杖頂端的光束，躡手躡腳地在書架間走動，抽出一些關係水中求生的資料的書籍，抱著那些書在附近的一張桌邊，坐下來閱讀的時候，多比突然出現在他的眼前。

今天，黑湖上非常熱鬧，看臺上一陣陣熱烈的歡呼聲喝采聲。他們期待他們學校的鬥士有很好的成績。

那時候，哨音劃破寒冷凝滯的空氣，比賽終於開始了。哈利沒費神去看其他鬥士們在做什麼，他就逕自脫下鞋襪，從口袋中抓出一把魚鰓草，它是多比在剛剛給他的，他勇氣地將魚鰓草塞進嘴裡跳進湖中。

哈利終於把榮恩和芙蓉的妹妹拉回水面的時候，他很高興他們可以安全地回到水面，還意外地得到芙蓉的一吻，雖然他沒想到，但是他每次回想起也臉紅起來。到了晚上，葛萊分多交誼廳裡非常熱鬧般，慶祝哈利在今天的第二項任務裡，得到了第二名。學生各自準備了慶祝的物資，有奶油啤酒和多比製作的小吃，及衛斯理兄弟的惡作劇糖果。

到了深夜時分，哈利安靜地坐在男生寢室唯一的窗戶上，凝望窗戶外面的一大片黑暗森林的夜景。


	17. 三巫鬥法大賽獎盃

有人說過：思念真的可以殺死一個人。

然而那個人是他。

哈利自從第二項任務完結後，又再次開始想念瑞斗起來，他現在像似是燈蛾撲火般無法停止紀念那個人。他瘋了，他甚至期待瑞斗來迎接他的情形能夠發生。當天瑞斗在他的耳邊說會再次接走他，他當時沒有想到自己竟然沒有瑞斗在身邊，是那麼痛苦的事。

但是他心裡的一把強烈的聲音告訴他接受了瑞斗，等於接受佛地魔，這樣的他就表示背叛了鄧不利多他們，想到這裡，他的心冷了。他背離了葛萊分多英勇無畏的精神，沒有勇氣去承認他真的喜歡上了瑞斗，他是一名膽小鬼。

考試來臨了，而且也是執行第三項任務的開始準備，城堡中的氣氛又開始變得興奮又緊張。大家像忘記了湯姆福特斯般，沒有再討論他的去向。然而哈利強迫自己專心地利用所有空閒的時間，來練習各式各樣的魔法。雖然他對於這次任務比前兩次有信心多了，但是因為多半是幸運。然而這次，他沒有前兩次的幸運，他就是完了。

同時他的疤痕經常感到發疼，疼痛一次比一次強烈，有次他在上占卜課暈倒，嚇得坐在他身邊的榮恩的臉色難看。

今天他依然在練習「屏障咒」時，出現一些困難。就像他先前的二十分鐘，他被妙麗施展了一個技術高超的果醬腿惡咒，害他在房間跌跌撞撞地晃動了十分鐘。當妙麗找到解咒術來讓他恢復的時候，他這刻想起當天瑞斗教授他學習召喚咒的情形，他果然忘不了他。

哈利在歎氣，這幾天他心情沉重，精神非常緊張。他在黑湖邊來回走動了幾次，心想接近第三次任務的日期只有幾天的時間，但是他在攻擊的方面沒有一點自信。哈利走到大樹下坐下來凝望著黑湖的湖水。

那時候，大樹後面傳來一把男性的聲線，「雖然黑湖是有一種讓人放鬆的咒語，但是對於失眠的人會容易睡眠……」那個人用輕柔的聲調說，他慢慢地走到哈利的面前，抱起已經睡著了的哈利。

那個人低頭吻著哈利額頭的像是閃電的疤痕，然後他和哈利消失在大樹下，接著他們出現在葛萊分多分院的四年級男生寢室內，那個人將哈利放在哈利的大床上。

他凝望哈利的睡臉，然後消失了。

在舉行第三項的任務的當天，天色暗淡，恍惚告訴他們有一場很大的雷雨來臨。哈利他們坐在餐廳吃著晚餐，然而今晚的晚餐比平常豐盛許多，但是身為鬥士的哈利現在已經開始感到緊張，所以他吃得不多。

到了桌上出現甜點的時候，哈利的心情已經非常緊張。這時候，坐在教師桌的鄧不利多起了身，「各位先生，各位女士，再過五分鐘，我就要請大家動身前往魁地奇球場，去觀賞「三巫鬥法大賽」第三項，也是最後一項任務。現在請鬥士們跟隨巴格曼先生一起前往球場。」

哈利站起來。葛萊分多分院的學生紛紛拍手為他加油。

哈利身在迷宮，他不停地回頭張望，他感覺到迷宮變得更黑暗。他走了很久，但是在路上沒碰到任何阻礙，令他感到非常不安。然而他聽到一聲女性的尖叫聲，他深深吸了一口氣，急速地向前跑，但是當他走到兩條路交會口停下腳步，搜索芙蓉的行蹤，他非常確定剛才的尖叫聲就是芙蓉發出來的。

突然哈利聽到背後出現一些動靜，他舉起魔杖準備發動攻擊，但是出現在魔杖光束下的人卻是西追，他匆匆地跑到哈利的面前，哈利看到他的長袍袖口正在冒煙。

「你沒事嗎？」哈利關心地問道。

「噢，海格的爆尾釘蝦！」西追嘶聲說，「它們大得嚇人──你這是在幹嘛？」

哈利聽到西追說的話一半的時候，他看見西追露出認真的表情望著前方，他隨西追的視線看到維克多喀浪舉起他的魔杖指向他。

「咒咒虐！」

那一刻，哈利來不及反應愣住了，在瞬間他看到一抺身影飛快地在他面前，他看不見前面景象，只是聽到西追在大聲叫道。

「咄咄失！」

哈利感受到自己的心臟跳得很厲害，同時他也感受到西追的心跳聲急速亂動不停，他們被維克多喀浪的舉動嚇壞了。哈利迷蒙地望著西追的臉孔的時候，有種奇異熟悉的感覺，這時哈利發現他們的姿勢很曖昧，西追剛才為了救他而不小心趴在他身上。

「對不起，」西追發現自己趴在哈利身上，臉紅地急忙起身，「有受傷嗎？」然後一把抓住哈利的手拉起他問道。

哈利搖頭，拍打身上的泥土。然後他看見剛才被西追的咒語撃中的維克多喀浪，一動也不動地趴倒在草地上。「我真不敢相信他會做出這種事……我本來覺得他人還不錯。」哈利低頭望著維克多喀浪說道。

「我也是。」西追也低頭望著維克多喀浪說。

突然迷宮裡吹起了一道強風，由籬笆製成的迷宮牆被吹得發出強烈的沙沙聲，那時候哈利看見「三巫大賽獎盃」在他們距離一呎遠的地方，獎盃在西追身後發出閃爍的光芒。

「去拿吧，」哈利大聲地對著西追說，「去呀，快去拿吧。你已經走到那兒了。」

但是西追並沒有移動，他只是站在那兒望著哈利。然後他轉頭凝視獎盃，哈利看到他的面孔在獎盃的金光下露出渴望的神情。「不，應該你去拿，當初是你告訴我關於龍的事情，要是你沒在事先告訴我第一項任務的內容，我說不定在第一回合就會被刷下來。」西追又再度回頭望著哈利說道。

「但是我也已經得到回報啦！你幫我解開那個蛋的線索──所以我們扯平了。」

「不，獎盃應該是你拿。」

那時哈利凝視著他。西追是認真的，他願意放棄赫夫帕夫好幾個世紀以來，都不曾獲得的祟高榮耀。哈利將目光自西追臉上移開，望著那個獎盃。在那光輝燦爛的一刻，他仿佛看到自己拿著獎盃走出迷宮。他看到自己將「三巫大賽獎盃」高高舉向天空中，聽到眾人震耳欲聾的喝采聲……接著這幅畫面就漸漸褪色消失，而他發現，自己正在凝望著西追那張模糊不清的固執臉孔。

「我們兩個一起，我們兩個同時去拿獎盃，所以還是霍格華茲獲勝。我們兩個不分勝負，同時獲得冠軍。」

「你……確定嗎？」西追凝視著哈利。

哈利大力地點頭。

最後他們同時各抓住獎盃的一隻把手。

哈利感到雙腳重重地摔到在地上，然而他失去平衡往前栽倒在地，他鬆開了緊緊抓著獎盃的手，抬起頭來。

「我們現在哪兒？」他問道。

「不知道。」西追搖搖頭。他站起來，把哈利拉到他的身邊，他們一起打量周遭的環境。

他們似乎已經完全脫離霍格華茲校園，顯然已飛了好長的一段路，他們甚至連城堡周圍的山巒都看不見了。他們此刻是站在一個雜草叢生的漆黑墓園裡，在他們右邊的一株大紫衫樹後面，浮現出一座小教堂的黑影。他們的左邊矗立著一座山丘。哈利可以隱約看見山坡上有一棟漂亮的老屋。哈利打量周遭的墓園，這裡一片死寂，顯得有些陰森詭異，那時他感到被人監視的怪異感覺。

「有人來了。」

他們眯起眼眸，努力地在黑暗中看清楚前面的景象，他們模糊地看到前方有個黑暗逐漸接近他們，沿普兩排墳墓間的通道，朝向他們走過來。哈利看不見那人的臉孔，但是根據他走路的模樣，和他雙手抬起的姿勢，他看得出那人正在扛著某東西。

他個子很矮，穿著一件罩住頭的連帽鬥蓬，完全掩蓋他的臉孔，他同時注意到那個人懷裡抱的東西，看起來像似是一個嬰兒。

突然在毫無預警的情況下，他的疤痕突然感到一陣劇痛。那是一種他這輩子從來沒經歷過的強烈痛楚；克制不住用雙手蒙在臉，魔杖從手裡滑落下來，痛楚令到他的身體倒在地上。然而在他沒有發現他身邊的西追竟然是露出淡淡的微笑。

就在那時哈利聽到一把高亢冰冷的聲音說道。

「歡迎你，哈利波特。」  



	18. 佛地魔重生

浮蕩在空氣中那壓得人沉悶欲惡的厚重黴味，哈利緩緩地張開眼睛，這一刻他發現疤痕的疼痛消失了。然而他也發現自己被緊緊的綁在墓碑上完全無法動彈，他望著前面一個接一個的景象，他們穿著罩住頭的連帽鬥蓬，戴著白色骷髏頭面具，走到坐在一座石碑上的人跪下來，爬到那人的面前，低頭親吻他黑長袍的下擺。

哈利不敢相信自己所看到的景象，他眼前的那個人竟然是西追。「為……為什麼是你？」他的聲音顫抖，並且露出不可相信的樣子望著西追問道。

「為什麼，哈利忘記了嗎？」西追站起來慢慢地走到哈利身邊說，「我在臨走前說過我會接你的。」

「這是湯姆說的，你怎麼會……」哈利疑惑地問道。

「沒錯，」西追貼近哈利的臉孔，輕輕地微笑說，「時間差不多了，哈利準備迎接新生的我了。」然後他走到距離哈利不遠的前方停下來。

哈利看見那些戴著白色骷髏頭面具的人們在他們的四周，圍成一個圓圈。但是他很快地被眼前即將發生的景象吸引，他看到西追抽起魔杖在自己身上施展了幾個魔咒，然後他的身體漸漸發出血紅色的光芒，並且在他的腳下出現了一個巨大的類似魔法陣的圖案。

哈利這時醒起來他曾經見過那個魔法陣──是瑞斗。

那時候在那些人當中有一個站出來，走到西追的身邊微微地鞠躬。西追揮揮手。哈利看見那個人是剛剛他和西追首先看到的人，他小心翼翼地緩慢舉起他手中的嬰兒給西追，哈利終於看到嬰兒的真面目了，它的形狀看起來像是一個蹲伏的人類幼兒，它身上沒有毛髮，渾身佈滿鱗片，看起來是一種微微泛紅、暗沉粗糙的黑色。它的手腳細長瘦弱，而臉孔絕不是一張小孩的臉孔──非常扁平，看起來跟蛇很像，還有對閃閃發光的紅色眼眸。

「噢，看起來你比之前更糟糕。」西追低頭對著它說道。

「快點！」

哈利再次聽到那把高亢冰冷的聲音，同時在西追身上的血紅色的光芒更閃爍，西追開口念唱長篇類似咒語，這時亮起一道綠色刺眼的閃光在西追和它身上。

哈利緊緊地閉上眼，瞬間他聽到一聲淒厲的尖叫聲和不同的哆嗦聲，隨著時間流逝，他聽不到任何聲音，他忍不住張開雙眼，他只看到是一個高大身體瘦削的男人黑影。男人穿著罩住頭的連帽黑鬥蓬，哈利眯起眼眸，努力地在黑暗中看清楚前面的男人。

「不錯的咒語，但是──代價就……」男人低頭檢查自己的身體般咕嚕說，然後他凝望著哈利，而哈利迎上他的視線，望著那張陪伴他度過這學年的英俊臉孔。這個臉孔看得出來他比之前更年長幾歲，顯得是成熟的青年，但是惟一改變就是自黑夜的黑曜轉變成血紅色眼眸。

黑暗君王佛地魔重生了。

「你……他……西追、他……怎麼會……」哈利仍不相信自己親身看到的事實，同時他發現西追不見行蹤。

「親愛的哈利，我會耐心解釋一切，不過還有一件事情要做……」佛地魔輕柔地嘶聲對著哈利說，「蟲尾巴，蟲尾巴！」然後他的目光從哈利身上移開，觀察周遭發出低吼聲叫道。

「我的主人……我在……這裡……」蟲尾巴走到佛地魔的身邊，低頭細聲說。

「給我，快！」

蟲尾巴驚慌地從長袍裡掏出一把又長又薄，閃閃發光的銀色匕首遞給了佛地魔。然後佛地魔右手拿著匕首走到哈利的面前，露出有型的微笑對著哈利，他左手抽出魔杖在哈利身上施了兩個咒語。這刻哈利發現他身上的細繩消失了，但是他的身體依舊動彈不得，他看到佛地魔用魔杖提起他的左手，然後將匕首放置在他的左手的手指上方，他頓時意會到佛地魔要做什麼。

血，從他的手指流下來。

哈利感到他的手指在疼痛，但是瞬間他瞪大眼眸看到佛地魔低頭咀嚼他的手指，吸起他的血來，細膩地品嘗它的味道。同時他的疤痕再次疼痛，兩重的痛楚讓哈利克制不住地喘氣哭泣。

〝好快就結束了。〞

那時他聽到嘶嘶的聲音從佛地魔的嘴中發出，他也不自覺地響應他。哈利看見佛地魔的眼眸在微笑，瞬間他的意識漸漸模糊不清。佛地魔看見哈利昏倒後，然後將嘴唇離開他的手指，舔去哈利流出來的血，無聲地施展了一個治癒咒給哈利。他隨即抱起哈利的身體，轉身對著跪下來的人們說道。  
「我的食死徒，現在是時候展現我們的實力。」

他，終於得到了，讓他無時無刻都掛念的男孩──哈利波特。

佛地魔，你得到那個讓你和湯姆都欲求擁有的男孩。你為了得到他不惜利用禁忌的黑魔法得到身體，還要忍耐時間的折磨，一切都是為了眼前的男孩，現在佛地魔你應該要他永遠屬於你。佛地魔坐在睡房的沙發，凝視在床上哈利的睡臉的時候，暗暗地告訴自己。

佛地魔曾經考慮過讓哈利擁有一個健全的家庭，那麼他的童年有著父母的愛惜地度過，但是當他看到自己的追隨者馬份家族的小少爺得到父母的愛惜，一派天真的笑臉後，令他感到不悅。佛地魔不想他的男孩是這樣成長，另一方面他所喜歡的哈利是孤兒出身，所以佛地魔跟隨命運安排殺死哈利的父母，還有給他一個特別只屬於他的禮物──閃電的疤痕。

哈利和他的故事，跟隨他的步驟進行下去，他的小男孩被麻瓜親戚收養十一年，雖然佛地魔每年探望他的小男孩，同時觀察男孩的魔力進度，當然不槐是他的哈利，他的魔力一年比一年強大。接著一年至三年級，佛地魔給予的考驗，哈利每次都成功通過。但是現在他不需要再次考驗哈利，因為佛地魔決定要擁有哈利。

佛地魔再次凝視哈利的睡臉，出神地想起觀看哈利的睡臉似乎是他們──最近的嗜好。佛地魔用左手托起下巴，玩味地觀賞自己右邊的手，年輕強壯的感覺，他很久沒有感受到。雖然佛地魔利用了他花不少時間尋找到一個古老又禁忌的黑魔法，回復他的面貌。

但是世界上每樣的東西都是需要代價，佛地魔和湯姆藉以黑魔法重新改造身體，並且能將兩人自身的記憶融合，更可加強本身的魔力之外。後果是他們沒有過去和未來，他將會是不老不死。簡單來說，他不是這世界的人，因為他已經違反了自然定律，他現在是一個真正的魔鬼。

佛地魔轉移視線望著哈利的櫻桃小嘴，腦海浮現了，他第一次親吻哈利的時候，是他誘惑湯姆親吻哈利。回想一下，哈利的小嘴的確美味。然後他將視線向下望親愛的身體，他的雙瞳燃起了欲火，佛地魔雖然欲求嘗試哈利的身體，但是他明白哈利是個小害羞，他需要時間適應他，他可以慢慢地誘導哈利瞭解性愛的樂趣。

他變成了令人害怕的魔鬼了。他現在有點兒期待哈利醒過來的時候，看到他是怎樣的反應。佛地魔克制不住微笑出來，然後他思索如何讓哈利喝他的血，在他得到長生不死的黑魔法，同時他發現另一個有趣的魔咒，就是──一個古老的又非常有用的愛情咒。

只要哈利喝他的血，哈利永遠只愛他一個。當然同時可以毀滅哈利，他知道哈利愛上他的時候，內心多麼掙扎及自責。他令哈利迫近瘋狂，但是他依然作出這個決定。佛地魔要哈利陪他到黑暗的盡頭直到灰飛煙滅，因為他實在沒辦法失去哈利。

佛地魔移開視線，望著在附近的窗外景色，一排的獨立房屋和愚蠢的麻瓜。他抱著哈利到他父親的莊園裡頭，他想不到自己會再次回來莊園裡，還是帶著哈利回來。

他思考過去他的僕的莊園人──馬份莊園──但是他的男孩會不高興，二來鄧不利多會想到他們的行蹤，雖然他們會想辦法奪回他的男孩，可是他不想那麼快被他們打擾他們相處的時光。況且他猜他的男孩會喜歡這裡的人們，所以他決定回來。

突然，床上的男孩發出微微的嗚呼聲。

看來他的男孩醒過來了，佛地魔露出微笑。

當哈利緩緩地開著雙眼的時候，他看見的是他思念已久的湯姆，他那鮮紅色的眼眸、俊美誘人的臉孔、強壯的身體和代表一切黑暗的氣質。

「這裡是什麼地方，湯姆……佛地魔？」哈利挑起眉凝望著坐在沙發上的男人問道。

「哈利，你還是可以叫我為湯姆。這裡是我親愛的父親的莊園。」佛地魔勾起嘴角對著哈利優雅地說。

「……瑞斗莊園？為什麼我們在這裡，你不是討厭麻瓜嗎？」哈利皺眉地質問他。

「沒錯，我是多麼厭惡愚蠢人類，但是你多麼喜歡他們。」

「什麼……你是什麼意思？」


	19. 愛情咒的魔力

「既然你醒了，我們可以吃早餐了。」佛地魔起身離開沙發，〝娜吉妮，餓了嗎？〞對著已經在門前的一條十二呎長的巨蛇嘶聲笑道。

與人類完全不同的琥珀眼睛盯著它的主人，然後用光澤閃動無機質的身段滑到那男人的肩膀，豔紅蛇信像鞭子似地探出又收回，發出嘶嘶的音節。

〝我當然很餓，主人。〞

〝娜吉妮，你看到了，哈利剛剛起床，你先去客廳等我們吧。〞佛地魔勾起微笑輕輕地撫摸娜吉妮的身段對著它說道。

〝好了，但是我不要由享受美味的早餐變成午餐，主人。〞娜吉妮由佛地魔的肩膀滑到地上，光澤閃動無機質的身段在地上圍了一圈，再次盯著它的主人，〝早安，哈利。〞然後望著在床上的哈利嘶嘶道。

〝……早，娜吉妮。〞哈利勾起不自然的微笑對著娜吉妮說，然後娜吉妮向著他點頭，隨後離開房間滑走了。

房間一片沉默。

哈利有意無意地偷看著佛地魔的臉孔，他發現佛地魔的頭髮變得很長，活像一個古老的貴族紳士。他心裡想著他這個人不像已經六十多歲的老人，而是穩重的成熟男人。

〝哈利，你這樣想，我會傷心。〞佛地魔望著哈利露出玩味的微笑，而他的手撫摸自己的臉頰，〝我的臉孔你不喜歡嗎？〞

〝你怎麼知道我在想什麼？〞哈利尖叫著質問。

〝你不記得了嗎，在我重生的時候，我飲下了你的血，並同時施了一道簡單而有用的咒語，可以令施法者知道被選者的思考，〞佛地魔走到大床邊仰臥在哈利的身邊，〝所以你在想什麼我都知曉。〞

〝你、你這個人……〞

〝怎麼，難道你害怕給我知道收藏在你內心深處的秘密……〞

〝我……我沒有任何秘密！〞

〝沒有嗎，那……你愛上我的感情已經表露出來了。〞

哈利驚愕地看上佛地魔的紅色眼眸，他發現在佛地魔眼眸裡頭看到自己表露出來的感情，是一種興奮、期待一切可能的眼神。他在期待佛地魔接下來的舉動，他十足像似是小貓般渴望主人寵愛。

不、不可能，他不會是這樣子的人！

〝你……很卑鄙！〞哈利咬牙切齒地說。

〞哈利，這對於黑魔君主來說，是一種讚美的，〞佛地魔露出冷淡的微笑，伸手抓緊哈利白晢的脖子，〝而且讓敵人愛上自己是一個不錯的念頭，所以我現在施一個永恆的愛情咒給你。〞然後佛地魔加強力道擰緊哈利的脖子。

哈利被他大力地扼住不能呼吸，自然地張開嘴巴。

就在那時候，佛地魔突然拿出另一隻手用口咬在手腕出血來，然後下一刻他強迫讓手中的血液流到哈利的口裡，讓哈利全部吞下去。

吞下佛地魔的血液的哈利這刻感受到身體內發出一股奇怪的感覺慢慢地出來，哈利覺得自己的心臟不自主地瘋狂跳動，同時身體的溫度急劇上升，哈利迷茫的眼睛望著眼前的佛地魔，他微笑看著他，哈利發現佛地魔已經壓在他身上。

瞬間，佛地魔突然拉近和哈利的距離，貼近他的臉頰伸出舌頭拭去他嘴角的流出的血液，然後佛地魔霸氣地將舌頭滑到他的口中，技巧地挑弄他濕軟的舌頭。

哈利驚訝地嗚呼，他想反抗推開他與瑞斗的距離，但是他發現身體軟弱無力，連舉起手的力都沒有。

佛地魔看見哈利那驚愕的樣子，發出低沉悅耳的笑聲，之後他抓住哈利的右手往他的嘴唇，然後他伸出舌頭舔吻哈利的小手，〝親愛的，你的身體很熱了，我幫你滅火吧。〞佛地魔放下哈利的右手改為托起哈利的臉，讓哈利望著他的充滿欲望的血紅色眼眸。

哈利對上的血紅的眼眸，那刻他感受到身體有著強烈的反應，令他差點兒叫出來，他立刻緊緊的咬住下唇，瞪著他面前的佛地魔。

但是在佛地魔的眼裡，哈利忍住呻吟的表情實在很美麗，令佛地魔的欲望升了幾度。佛地魔把哈利的衣服三兩下就被剝光，令哈利赤裸得像剛出生的嬰兒。佛地魔用手輕撫哈利的每一吋肌膚，讓哈利全身抖顫，忍不住呻吟一聲。

〝喜歡這樣子嗎？〞佛地魔將哈利身上不安分的手移到胸膛上的紅珠輕撫，然後將嘴唇挑逗性的畫過哈利的臉頰，吮吻他的耳朵，讓一陣戰慄再度襲上哈利的肌膚。

哈利感覺到一種莫名的舒服感沖向他，並開始張開嘴唇，「唔啊……啊……啊…」下意識嬌吟出來。

〝回答我，哈利！〞

〝是啊、啊……〞

佛地魔聽到滿意的回答後，再次露出微笑，然後帶點惡意輕咬他的紅珠，再次讓哈利的雙唇發出嬌吟聲。沉醉於佛地魔帶來快感的哈利沒有留意到佛地魔的大手愛撫著他光滑的背部，順著背脊往下滑到他的雙臀間，不斷地揉捏著他白皙的雙臀。

然後佛地魔突然抓緊哈利的雙腳打開，將手指插入他狹窄的甬道裡，讓哈利的身體掀起一陣戰慄，尤其是他越探越深，深到敏感處時，每勾搔那個地方，哈利的身子就抖動一下。

「唔啊……我不要……啊……」哈利叫哭搖頭，他已經不能思考他將會遇到怎樣的對待，他只是不停搖頭停止舒適又痛苦的折磨。

但是當佛地魔每次抽動手指，都讓哈利的身體一陣發麻，下半身更是受不了的想要搖擺起來。突然佛地魔將手指抽出，讓哈利的身體一陣緊縮，空虛感立刻湧了上來，但是下一刻哈利的下半身出現一種似曾相識的痛楚讓他全身抖顫，原來佛地魔已經將他熱燙的碩大沖入哈利的體內。

佛地魔慢慢的擺動著腰身，哈利輕輕的呻吟著。

「我不要……啊、求求你……不要……」哈利忍不住流淚地叫，身體無力地跟隨佛地魔的擺動。

〝不可以，終於可以得到你，我不會那麼容易放過你。〞

然後佛地魔抓緊哈利的身體，加快在哈利的身體裹的律動，也更加強每一次插入的勁道。

「啊……啊…」

然後他們一起陷入激烈的熱情裡頭。

〝哈利，你已經不能沒有我了！〞當佛地魔離開的時候，他對著他說下這句話。

當時哈利不明白為何佛地魔會這樣說，但是現在他清楚自己沒可能離開佛地魔，他想不到他吞下佛地魔作媒介的血，是如此強大的符咒力量。

他現在眼中只有佛地魔一個，隨著時間流竄，他對於霍格華茲開始感到陌生，那個他曾以為是家的地方，他竟然開始忘記，除此之外，他對於他的朋友妙麗和榮恩，他們一起相處時間的回憶漸漸淡忘，取而代之的是佛地魔的溫柔。

在小漢果頓，有一個星期，還是兩個星期，哈利已經不清楚了，哈利只是知道他無時無刻在佛地魔的身下呻吟。

根本是婊子般。哈利暗暗地自嘲，然後下床穿上衣服，走出他們的房間。當他走到往客廳走廊的時候，他聽到一陣非常微弱的交談聲，幾乎聽不到。

但是有著多年戰爭經驗的哈利已經對於身處一個陌生的地方十分敏感。他聽到那兩把聲音是男人發出的聲音，哈利可以估計是他們是佛地魔其中的僕人們。

哈利繼續前進走到客廳，當他到客廳就看見有幾名戴著白色骷髏頭面具的人跪在地上，而他們跪拜的人正坐在單人沙發椅上閉目養神哼唱一首很舊的曲調。瞬間，佛地魔像是王者般露出一副無人能及的自信表情，直盯著跪著地的僕人們。

「哈利，過來。」然後他慢條斯理地說。

哈利聽話乖巧地走到單人沙發椅旁沉默地望著佛地魔，突然佛地魔一手拉扯哈利的身體並且順勢將哈利墜進他的懷裡，佛地魔閉眼享受哈利傳來的香味及體溫，「說吧，盧修斯。」佛地魔緩緩說。

跪在接近佛地魔戴著白色骷髏頭面具的食死徒，不自主地輕微震顫，「我的主人，我們已經攻陷了魔法部，並且將康尼留斯夫子處決，而其他的魔法部職員已經收押了。」他緩慢地說。

「……莫賽博，你呢？」佛地魔揚聲問道。

「……我的主人，我已經依照你的命令將彼得佩迪魯送到阿茲卡班接受催狂魔之吻。」另一個戴著白色骷髏頭面具的人說。

「做得好，盧修斯你帶領道夫和奧古斯都他們前往霍格莫德集結軍力準備。」

「是，我的主人。」應聲落下，隨後他們在佛地魔和哈利的面前消失。

佛地魔再次閉著眼享受哈利的體溫，「我的哈利，只差一步我就成為這個世界的君王，你說我應該是高興的、還是……甘心的？」他將嘴唇移到哈利的耳朵邊說道。

「我不想知道，我對於你的計畫沒有任何興趣。」哈利眯眼望著佛地魔低聲說。

「不，哈利你一定有興趣知道，下一次戰爭在何時來臨。」

「好，我是有興趣想知道，但是我可以怎樣麼，你不是已經拿走我的魔杖，讓我無法施展咒語逃跑嗎？」哈利說到這裡，就狠狠地瞪著佛地魔。

可惜，黑暗君王佛地魔無視哈利那種殺人的目光，只是在抓緊哈利的下巴抬起，並低頭吻著微微紅腫的小嘴，讓哈利差點兒透不過氣，最後佛地魔覺得吻夠了，他於是離開哈利的小嘴，「哈利、哈利，乖乖地等我回來好好疼愛你。」然後在他的耳邊細語。

「我才不會等你！」

佛地魔聽到哈利的話後，勾起嘴角的微笑，俯視在他懷裡的哈利，然後瞬間消失了。

「哎呀！」

隨後哈利就墜落到沙發上，過於突然的動作讓哈利嚇了一跳。


	20. 玫瑰園下的對話

哈利被沒收魔杖已經有一個月了，同時他習慣住在那間佛地魔的父親的大屋和佛地魔親昵的舉動。但是他依然無法從佛地魔身上得知外面的情況，這點他非常擔心他的好友和內疚自己沒能力改變戰爭爆發的事實。

今天哈利拿著灑水器走到花園裡頭，開始進行他在大屋唯一可以做的事情，準備照顧在花園裡的一片玫瑰花圃，當他走到玫瑰花圃的時候，他聽到一把似曾相識的男人聲音傳來。

盧修斯馬份！哈利驚訝地暗想。

哈利立刻走到花園的大樹後小心翼翼地觀察外面。片刻，盧修斯走到花園裡，他四周張望花園像似是確認花園內有沒有別人存在。

那時候，花園傳出一陣急速的腳步聲，盧修斯連忙走到花園出口看，在他眼前的是石內卜。

哈利安靜地偷聽他們的對話。

「賽佛勒斯，你終於來了，那邊情況如何？」盧修斯緊張地問。

「他們已經準備好，只是等待機會出來。」

「太好了，如果成功了，我們就可脫離痛……」

突然，「盧修斯！」石內卜出語示意盧修斯閉口，然後他走到花園中央四周張望，哈利立刻忍住呼吸，害怕石內卜發現他存在。

正當石內卜走近哈利躲藏的大樹的時候，花園內傳出一把只有哈利聽到的聲音呼喚他過去，哈利立刻感受到一陣溫暖微風包圍他，下一刻他已經在那個人的懷抱裡。

「親愛的，剛剛去了哪？」

「我去了玫瑰園。」

「又是玫瑰園，你最近喜愛去那裡，那些玫瑰真的吸引了你？」佛地魔用下巴依靠著哈利的頭說。

「因為它們什麼都不知道，只是懂得努力地開放出最燦爛的一刻。」哈利悶悶地說。

「……或許我可以給你重新擁有魔杖的機會。」佛地魔望著哈利說。

哈利聽到後，眼底下閃過一種情緒，「黑魔王你真的開玩笑，我經不起你的玩笑。」然後用雙手托起佛地魔的頭對他的眼眸說道。

「哈利，你永遠容易讓我想吻你，」佛地魔說完後，低著頭親吻哈利的小嘴，「我可以將魔杖交回給你……但是不准離開我的身邊！」佛地魔一邊吻著一邊說，之後哈利腦海中閃現了剛才在玫瑰園偷聽到盧修斯馬份和石內卜對話，然後閉著眼享受佛地魔帶給他的溫暖。

翌日下午，哈利拿著水壺再次到玫瑰園，當他進入玫瑰園的時候，他看見石內卜在這裡似乎是在等待他來，哈利走到石內卜面前的玫瑰叢灑水。  
石內卜看見哈利無視他，心裡非常不滿，但是他沒有做出任何舉動，只是望著哈利的動作。

「你打算一直就這樣待在主人的身邊，光明的救世主？」

哈利聽到愣了一下，然後繼續做回灑水的動作，無視石內卜這個人。當他準備去另一邊時候，石內卜再次說：「鄧不利多正等待你回去。」

哈利終於停下動作，對上石內卜的眼眸，「那麼，請石內卜教授幫我回復鄧不利多教授，我已經不可能回去他們的身邊，請他們小心保重。」堅定地說道。

「你……」石內卜無奈地消失在玫瑰園。

「請原諒我，妙麗、榮恩……和大家……」

鄧不利多聽到石內卜轉達哈利說的話後，心裡覺得悲傷又心痛，他一直希望哈利能消除湯姆對於麻瓜的仇恨，但是想不到哈利竟然願意為了湯姆而背棄他們。看來，他從來根本沒有真正關心哈利，才讓哈利作出這個決定。

妙麗知道哈利決定背棄的消息時候，實在難以置信！但當她冷靜後，她對於哈利實在太內疚，當初她在哈利最需要他們的時候，能夠再放一些時間在哈利的身上，結局會是不一樣。

榮恩看著妙麗的表情，心裡非常難受，他的好兄弟哈利要離開他們，投效那個人的身邊，他從來沒有想到哈利會是輕易地離棄他們，難道他們經營多年的友情，就不能讓他掛念嗎？

數日後，魔法界再起風雲，佛地魔全力攻擊光明的一方，戰火蔓延魔法界每一個角落。每當戰場上有佛地魔出現的地方，他身邊一定出現一位披上白色斗篷戴上面具的人，他不會主動攻擊敵人，但是會展開保護咒語保護佛地魔免受傷害，並對於同盟的同伴的生死完全不理會。

大家對於這位出現在佛地魔的身邊神秘的保護者，不禁猜疑他就是離棄他們的救世主哈利。

盧修斯急步地穿梭同盟的人群，走到一頂帳篷然後進入去，在他眼前是兩道身影擁抱著，他立刻垂下眼眸，「主人，有消息。」緩慢地說。  
兩道身影停下動作，「說吧，盧修斯。」低沉的聲音在盧修斯耳邊響起。

「主人……不過……」盧修斯見在那人依然在主人的懷抱裡。

「繼續說。」

「鄧不利多受到重傷。」

佛地魔感受到懷裡的人兒僵硬一下，然後乖乖地任由他撫摸，但是心裡若有所思地望著遙遠。佛地魔不容許他走神，然後抱緊他幾分，讓他只是一直看著他，不容許他心中有其他人影響他，包括鄧不利多。

「盧修斯，出去。」

「是的。」盧修斯說完後，就消失在他們的面前。

「你說過不會離開我，就算他們有哪一個受傷和死亡都不會離開我，哈利。」佛地魔用手托起哈利的臉凝望著哈利說道。

「惡魔。」

妙麗凝望窗外的景色，不停地回想一個月前在戰場的情景，她當時加入正氣師其中一個小隊在霍格華茲外一條小鎮上與食死徒作戰。

她正防禦在她面前的食死徒的攻擊時候，她看到披上白色斗篷戴上面具的巫師在她前面不遠的地方，她那一刻想到昨晚有一位正氣師說的話。

在昨天的晚上，有一名正氣師凝重地對著他們說，近日在戰場上出現披上白色斗篷戴上面具的巫師，他從不會主動攻擊敵人，但是只要敵人攻擊黑魔王的時候，他會展開保護咒語保護佛地魔免受傷害。

但是於今她只看到只有那位神秘的的巫師並沒有看見佛地魔的蹤影，妙麗沒再留意他，因為她需要專心地應付眼前的食死徒。

一個攻擊咒語閃過，妙麗敏捷地避開，並連忙施展一個棄械咒給食死徒，明顯被咒語擊中那位食死徒，令到他手上的魔杖脫離跌落在他的數裡的草地上。食死徒按著手高聲咒駡，妙麗看准機會再次施展昏迷咒擊中那食死徒。

那食死徒立刻昏迷倒地，妙麗看到後立刻繼續向前走會合其他正氣師，「那個人是誰，竟然是麻種小姐在這裡？」在她走前幾步的時候，有一把聲音在她身後發出。

妙麗立刻轉身，看到那個人是貝拉雷斯壯，她正在露出邪惡的奸笑對著她。

「噢，小女孩，這裡好危險的，快來我這裡……」

妙麗深呼吸舉起魔杖，向著貝拉雷斯壯施展一個攻擊咒。

「不，不，不……小女孩，妳的父母沒教妳不可以對大人如此無禮嗎？」貝拉雷斯壯及時避開了妙麗的攻擊後，在妙麗的面前揮動魔杖說道。  
「我的父母曾對我說過，對著壞人我不需要禮貌地對待他們。」妙麗露出自信般微笑。

「哈哈……那麼妳的父母一定是沒跟妳說，要看什麼情況說應該說怎樣說的話！咒咒虐！」貝拉雷斯壯揮動魔杖說。

「去去，武器走。」

妙麗立即揮動手上的魔杖，魔杖立刻發出一道白色的光線，白色的光線和另一面的淺綠色的光線相撞後消失了，妙麗解除了貝拉雷斯壯的酷刑咒。

「小女孩，是有一點本領，不過沒有下次了！」貝拉雷斯壯咧嘴大笑地說，「啊哇呾喀呾啦！」然後她不給妙麗一點放鬆的機會施展一個索命咒。

妙麗來不及作出反擊，只好撲向她眼前殘破的石牆躲避，「哈哈，趕快出來吧，小女孩。」貝拉雷斯壯看見妙麗在躲避，「啊哇呾喀呾啦！啊哇呾喀呾啦！……哈哈，小女孩出來吧，快受死。」貝拉雷斯壯連續對著石牆施展幾道的索命咒。

妙麗緊閉著眼忍受著貝拉雷斯壯的連續攻擊，她感受到她的心臟跳動得非常厲害，握緊著魔杖的手不停地微弱地發抖。她非常害怕，並覺得自己沒可能打敗那個瘋女人貝拉雷斯壯。

那時候，在遠處發出一道極強大爆炸的聲音驚動了妙麗，她立刻張開眼睛防禦貝拉雷斯壯的攻擊。

貝拉雷斯壯同時被爆炸的聲音嚇倒了，她立刻遠望爆炸的地方並同時忘記了向著妙麗的攻擊，然後她立刻回望面前的石牆，瞬間她發現石牆中間有著一道微小的缺口。她露出邪惡的奸笑輕輕再次揮動手上的魔杖。

「爆爆炸！」

貝拉雷斯壯的魔杖頂端射出火焰，向著石牆中間有著一道微小的缺口，火焰撞擊了缺口產生爆炸，在石牆背後的妙麗被爆炸的威力撞倒了地上。

當妙麗準備起身的時候，她看見地上有著她的影子外多了一道影子，她就知道那道身影是誰，妙麗放棄地閉上眼等待貝拉雷斯壯向她施展最後的咒語，瞬間她腦海浮現只有哈利和榮恩兩人。

他們由一年級開始一直是好朋友，她和哈利較容易相處，相反，和榮恩是容易因小事吵架，常要哈利做調解他們的人。可惜，最近她和榮恩沒有因小事而吵架，他們只是不停討論如何防禦佛地魔的攻擊，在她心裡希望沒有戰爭，哈利從來沒有離開他們，並能像三年前開心地度過學年度。

「終於捉到妳了，小女孩，哈哈……放棄嘛，啊哇呾喀呾……」

貝拉雷斯壯正在準備施展一道索命咒給妙麗的時候，突然，被一道白色的光線擊中握著魔杖的右手，她立刻用另一隻手按著被繳械咒擊中的右手，低頭痛苦地大叫一聲，她忍痛地仰頭發現她眼前出現一個人。

那個人是她最憎恨的哈利波特。


	21. 白色斗篷戴上面具的巫師

「哈利波特，你為何來這裡阻礙我？」貝拉雷斯壯咬牙切齒地瞪著那個人。

「那個女孩是我的獵物。」

妙麗聽到男孩的聲音，她不知道那個人是誰，但是貝拉雷斯壯說他是哈利，她張開眼睛不敢有什麼動作，安靜地聆聽他們的對話。

「哈哈，她是你的，別和我開什麼愚蠢的玩笑？」貝拉雷斯壯用手指著妙麗的身體問道。

「離開她，貝拉雷斯壯。」那個人平淡地說。

「哈利波特，你沒有權利命令我離開這裡，別以為得到主人的寵倖，就可以高傲自負起來！」貝拉雷斯壯彎腰撿起地上的魔杖，「我不是盧修斯，不會輕易地被你命令。」她對著那個人說。

「……」那個人沒有出聲，只是揮動手中的魔杖。瞬間貝拉雷斯壯昏倒在地上，妙麗被嚇了一跳，驚訝地叫了一聲。

「起身吧，女孩。」那個人若有所思地凝望妙麗，然後輕輕地歎了一口氣。

妙麗聽到乖巧地慢慢起身，發現她的面前是那個披上白色斗篷戴上面具的巫師。「你是哈利嗎？」她驚慌地問著那個人。

「妳快走，正氣師已經準備撤離了。」那個人沒有回答妙麗的問題，只是說出正氣師們離開的消息給妙麗。

「哈利，你為何要告訴我，你不是離開我們了嗎？」

妙麗聽到後，深信自己心裡的答案，在她眼前的確是她的好朋友哈利波特。妙麗不明白他離棄他們，但是她現在看見哈利在關心她的安全。

「……少說話，快點離開，這裡不是妳應該在的地方。」

「我不會離開，要離開的話，我們一起走。」

「妙麗格蘭傑！」

「她是誰，原來是聰敏的格蘭傑小姐，打擾我的哈利是不應該的。」

一道低沉的男聲響起在他們的耳邊，那個人和妙麗同時驚訝他何時在這裡出現。妙麗的心臟因害怕跳動得非常厲害，而那個人輕輕地皺眉。

妙麗勇敢地仰頭望著佛地魔，她終於看見佛地魔的真面目，當她看到了佛地魔的臉孔後，非常驚訝，她不敢相信眼前的事實。

佛地魔的臉孔，竟是在今個學年度和他們一起生活過的插班學生──湯姆福特斯。

「沒可能的，你是湯姆福特斯，不會是那個人……」妙麗目不轉睛地露出驚訝表情看著佛地魔說。

「哈哈，聰敏的格蘭傑小姐，魔法是一種神奇的力量，對於強大的黑暗君王來說，回復年輕不是一件難事。」佛地魔慢步地走近他們的面前說。

「難道是……時間魔法……」

妙麗望著走近他們的佛地魔，露出不可相信眼前的那個人是事實般的表情，她曾在一本書上讀過，時間魔法是一項極致危險的魔法，除了用施法者自身的力量外，需要大量珍貴的魔藥輔助下，同時重要的是有一個身體健康的人做施法者的替代品，每項都不能缺少，所以只有少數的巫師才能成功。  
但是她看見的佛地魔是完美地成功了，擁有年輕的臉孔、充滿力量的身體、強大而迫人的魔法。

「黑暗君王，我們走。」披上白色斗篷戴上面具的巫師平靜地說道。

「親愛的，害怕我對待她怎樣？」佛地魔轉頭望著披上白色斗篷戴上面具的巫師，露出玩味的微笑說。

「……」

「哦，不出聲，那麼我怎樣對待她都可以！」佛地魔說完後，伸出手像似是捏著空氣般，但是妙麗確實感受到她的脖子像被佛地魔捏著般痛苦地掙扎。

佛地魔看見披上白色斗篷戴上面具的巫師沒有反應，加強力道擰緊著妙麗的脖子，「親愛的，親愛的，你就快要親眼看見你的好朋友在你的面前死亡。」佛地魔微笑對著那個巫師說。

「不，求你放過她。」披上白色斗篷戴上面具的巫師，掀起臉上的面具，露出了面具下的臉孔對著佛地魔說。

妙麗被佛地魔用魔法捏著她的脖子，呼吸非常困難，「哈利……」她痛苦地叫喚背著她的那個人。

「放過她？」佛地魔露出玩味的微笑對著那個人問道。

「放過她，你明知道她是我最好的朋友。」

「……那麼就讓她陪你一會兒。」

佛地魔說完了後放下手，同時間妙麗似是無力地倒在地上。那個人立刻轉身跑到妙麗的面前扶起她，佛地魔看到後哼了一聲，伸出魔杖指向貝拉雷斯壯，然後貝拉雷斯壯消失在他們的面前，同時佛地魔也消失了。

「咳咳……哈……哈利，真……真的是你，太好了！」妙麗用力地伸手抓緊那個人的手臂，喘息地望著他說道。

「為什麼……為什麼要這樣做？」哈利臉上露出擔憂的表情，撫摸著妙麗的棕色頭髮說，然後伸出魔杖向妙麗施展一個保暖咒給她。

「因為我們是好朋友，」妙麗對著哈利露出微笑，「哈利跟我走，離開佛地魔。」然後堅定的表情說。

哈利望著妙麗堅定的眼神思考一些事情，心裡非常希望能和妙麗回到霍格華茲大家的身邊。可惜，已經造成事實他被佛地魔施展了一個古老的又有效的愛情咒，是沒法子離開佛地魔的身邊。

「妙麗，我不會離開他。」

妙麗回想哈利在那時候所說的話的時候，她心裡非常難過，想不到他們的感情就此完了。在那次哈利暗中護送她到正氣師的營地之後，在此之後他們沒有再見面了，妙麗只知道是當他們再次見面的時候，就是敵人般攻擊對方。

那時候，有一名赫夫帕夫學院的男生慢走到妙麗的面前，「格蘭傑，麥教授請你去她的辦公室。」他說完後離開。

妙麗起身走到走廊盡頭，走到入口大廳，門廳是非常大的，並且有一個寬大的大理石樓梯通往二樓。她走上大理石樓梯到達一樓的走廊，她轉身停下來。她敲擊面前的門，「請進。」然後門後的人發出聲音。

那時候，木門自動打開了。

在妙麗的眼前是坐在椅子的麥教授和兩位巫師，她看見妙麗的時候，臉上露出微笑並伸出魔杖揮動一下，木門立刻關上。

「格蘭傑小姐，你來得真是時候，」麥教授慢慢地起身走到妙麗的面前，「相信妳應該記得他們是誰。」麥教授伸手介紹在她的辦公桌旁的那兩位巫師。

「天狼星和路平教授？」妙麗看清楚他們是誰的時候，驚訝地叫一聲。

「妙麗，好久沒見了。」雷木思首先對妙麗說。

妙麗露出微笑地點著頭。

「妙麗，你真的見過哈……」

「哈利，沒可能在那個人的身邊的！」雷木思路平再次開口問著妙麗的時候，天狼星突然大聲激動地說道。

「天狼星，讓妙麗說出來，我們都想這不是事實！」

「他……他的確是在佛地魔的身邊，佛地魔他成功利用時間魔法回復身體，力量較之前強大，甚至利用無杖魔法施展魔法。」妙麗閉上眼說。

「什麼？時間魔法？」天狼星聽到後臉上露出困惑的表情，在他身旁的雷木思就沉默不語。

「時間魔法，是禁忌魔法，它是非常危險的儀式，充滿死亡的魔法。」麥教授木無表情地說。

「還有是湯姆福特斯就是佛地魔。」妙麗慢慢地道出來。

「湯姆福特斯？是佛地魔？」

「他竟然可以潛入霍格華茲接近哈利，同時可以令我們不發現他就是佛地魔，哈利曾說過每當佛地魔接近他，他的疤痕就會非常痛。」妙麗露出不甘願的表情說。

妙麗後悔她為什麼當初沒有留意那個特別插班生湯姆福特斯？如不是她在哈利需要她支援的時候，沒有常常陪著他？後悔自己是女生，沒有好好保護哈利？

「為什麼佛地魔會在霍格華茲？要是回復了身體，不是都不可能的嗎？霍格華茲不是已經對他作出反抗嗎？只要是他來的話，魔咒就會作出反抗嗎？」天狼星激動地說，伸手拍打麥教授的辦公桌上。

「天狼星！」雷木思再次出聲阻止天狼星，「別衝動，你想魔法部聽到你在這裡嗎？」雷木思在天狼星的旁邊說。

「哈哈，他們沒有時間理會我在這裡！」

「天狼星──」

「是我讓湯姆來霍格華茲。」

突然，有一把蒼老的聲音在他們後面，他們看到是穿著淺灰色斗篷的鄧不利多在他們的面前，鄧不利多慢慢地接近他們，麥教授連忙走近鄧不利多的身邊扶持。

「謝謝，米奈娃。」鄧不利多對扶著他的麥教授說，「是我讓湯姆來霍格華茲。」他望著妙麗他們再次說。

「鄧不利多，你在說什麼──」

「年輕的湯姆是透過時空交錯來到這裡，所以霍格華茲會讓他進入來。」鄧不利多走到面前其中一張椅子坐下來說，「年輕的湯姆是還未成為佛地魔的，所以他來到的時候，他第一時間來找了我。」他歎氣說。

「鄧不利多，他是佛地魔，你沒可能就讓他接近哈利！」天狼星聽到後忍不住大聲說。

「哈利知道他是湯姆瑞斗。」

鄧不利多說出後，室內一片沉默。


	22. 娜吉妮的請求

天狼星露出驚訝的表情，雷木思寒著臉、麥教授忍不住用手掩著嘴，但是眼神透露了驚愕的感情，而妙麗低下頭用雙手掩著她的臉。

「那……哈利知道後，他怎麼辦？」雷木思沉重地問。

「……哈利一開始非常反對他來霍格華茲，而我是告訴哈利眼前的湯姆，不是我們知道的佛地魔，並對著哈利說可以用愛改變他。」鄧不利多說。

「之後？」天狼星出聲問道。

「哈利慢慢接受他，開始相信湯姆瑞斗不是那個人並經常和他一起，同時大家被他聰明的才能吸引。」妙麗放下手說，「在哈利被選為第四位三巫賽選手的時候，大多數時間都是他陪著哈利。」她無力地坐在地上。

「哈利告訴我們不要再找他，他不會離開佛地魔。」

「不要找他，那個傻小子，以為這樣我會放棄他嗎？」天狼星聽到妙麗說完後忍不住雙手握緊著，身體微微地震顫說。

「我一定要救哈利出來！」

在一張扶手椅上坐著兩個人，他們姿勢十分曖昧。擁有英俊臉孔的青年雙手抱著被絲巾蒙上眼的少年，少年身上沒有任何隱蔽的衣服。

少年的身體在青年的撫摸下微微的震顫，因眼睛被絲巾蒙上沒有透露，少年眼裡露出一絲反抗的思緒，但是少年依然乖巧地被青年慢慢地撫摸。

「昨晚在會議上聽到一個有趣的消息，哈利知道是什麼？」佛地魔微笑地問。

哈利聽到佛地魔說的話後，身體變得僵硬。

「不用害怕，哈利，是一個你喜歡的消息，你的教父天狼星布萊克因魔法部瓦解了，獲得自由。」

「真的……天狼星，他自由了？」哈利驚訝地說。

「不過，他竟然想將你從我的身邊搶走。」佛地魔將撫摸哈利的肌膚的大手，貼近哈利的脖子輕輕地捏著。

佛地魔然後將哈利拉近自己，將頭貼近哈利的脖子輕輕地吻著，沿著脖頸到臉頰、嘴唇，最後是他的耳邊。

「我不會放過想搶走你的人。」

「求你，放過他們。」哈利伸手觸摸佛地魔的臉孔說，「我永遠都不會離開你。」肯定地說，並在心裡發誓不會逃走。

「我知道你是不會離開我的身邊，但我不會容許他們有機會搶走你。」佛地魔伸出右手貼近哈利的左手說。

「讓我……我回去說清楚。」

「喔，你想回去？」

佛地魔突然伸手除下蒙著哈利雙眼的絲巾，並強迫哈利望著他血紅色的眼眸。哈利望著他的眼眸，覺得自己的身體漸漸無力，腦袋已經不能思考任何事情，腦海一片空白。身體輕易被佛地魔抱起到房間唯一的大床上。

放下哈利的佛地魔坐在床邊。

「哈利，我可以給你一個回去的機會，限期一個月的時間。」他低頭親吻哈利的額頭說。

「……真的？」

「但是你在一個月裡，好好地想現在在我的身邊是魔咒影響的關係，還是你心裡一直都希望這樣。」

佛地魔消失了。

哈利非常迷茫，佛地魔的那句話在他的心裡不停重播著。然後房間的門打開了，哈利看見的是娜吉妮。

“哈利，早安。”娜吉妮慢慢地爬到在大床上嘶嘶道。

“娜吉妮，怎會是你來？”哈利望著娜吉妮的爬蟲類獨有的琥珀眼睛，在反映自己的臉孔。然後哈利伸手撫摸著娜吉妮的頭說。

“哈利要離開主人嗎？”

娜吉妮由床爬到哈利的手臂上，豔紅蛇信像鞭子似地探出又收回，發出嘶嘶的音節。

“是……湯姆，他給我一個月的時間回到霍格華茲。”哈利低下頭說。

“主人他非常寂寞，因為哈利要離開。求你，不要走！”娜吉妮嘶嘶說，雖然無聲調的聲音，但是哈利感受到娜吉妮的情緒。

“不，我想回去霍格華茲，見他們的一面。”

“……娜吉妮知道了，會跟隨哈利回去。”娜吉妮似是悶悶不樂地纏住著哈利的手臂說，然後娜吉妮變成蛇的刺青。

哈利望著自己的手臂，看見娜吉妮在他身上游走，然後他起身走到他面前的衣櫃，打開了它，拿出佛地魔為他準備的衣服，普通的藍色短袖圓領汗衫和牛仔褲穿上。

最後，哈利披上佛地魔為他訂造的白色鬥蓬，打開門步出房間。

哈利經過走廊的時候，遇見了貝拉雷斯壯，她對著哈利露出一臉不願意般的表情向他鞠躬，在莊園內任何的食死徒需要對哈利禮貌和尊敬，這是佛地魔重生後對全部的食死徒下達的第一個命令。

「波特……先生，主人在大廳等候你。」貝拉雷斯壯悶悶地說。

哈利聽到後走向大廳的方向前進，在他背後的貝拉雷斯壯仰頭用一種恨之入骨的眼神望著哈利，然後跟隨哈利的步伐走向大廳。

大廳內，坐在黑色扶手椅的佛地魔專心地玩弄他的魔杖，在他的身邊有六位披上黑色鬥蓬的食死徒安靜地觀看著他們的主人。

「開門。」

突然，佛地魔緩慢地說。

最近大廳的大門的食死徒打開了大門，他看見面前的人是哈利波特的時候，立刻微微地鞠躬並讓出空間給哈利進入來。

跟隨哈利的貝拉雷斯壯也走入大廳，並快哈利一步走到佛地魔的面前，露出笑容向著佛地魔鞠躬，但是佛地魔依然沒有停止玩著他手上的魔杖，貝拉雷斯壯只好起身站在門的附近。

當哈利走到佛地魔的面前，佛地魔停下手望著哈利，然後哈利彎下身親吻著佛地魔的臉頰。

“收拾好了嗎？”

“已經收拾好了，關於娜吉妮……”

“我讓它照顧你，我相信它可以做到。”

“謝謝你。”哈利露出微笑地說。

“很久沒有見過你笑了。”佛地魔起身擁抱著哈利說。

在佛地魔和哈利身邊的食死徒，心裡驚訝著，他們的主人不曾在他們的面前用爬說語說話，但在哈利波特的面前，他們的主人大多數選擇爬說語溝通。另一方面，貝拉雷斯壯非常痛恨自己沒有爬說嘴，恨不得聽得出主人和該死的波特的對話。

“湯姆……”哈利愕然地說。

“是時候離開這裡，哈利。”

下一秒，哈利看見似是熟識的環境，他終於發現自己身在尖叫屋裡，佛地魔已經將他送到霍格莫德。他在尖叫屋裡觀察了一會兒，然後走出尖叫屋往霍格莫德走。

當哈利踏入霍格莫德的時候，收到兩道不同方向發出的咒語攻擊，哈利敏捷地張開保護咒阻擋了攻擊。他聽到叢林裡有少許枝節擦拭的聲音和男人的喘氣聲，哈利伸出魔杖指向叢林其中的一面施展繳械咒。

不一會兒，叢林沒有任何動靜。

哈利慢慢地走到叢林的前面，撥開樹枝發現攻擊他的人是榮恩。

「……榮恩？」哈利驚訝地問。

「你沒有資格叫我，波特！」榮恩激動地大叫，可惜身體被繳械咒擊中無力地起身，只能瞪著哈利。

「……嘿嘿……衛斯理先生，你可以起身嗎？」哈利收好了魔杖，伸出手向榮恩的面前說。

榮恩望著他面前的哈利感到疑惑，他眼前的哈利仿佛是他就是他所認識的哈利。

「你……不是在那個人的身邊嗎？不是叫我們放棄你嗎？」

「……是。」哈利垂下眼簾說，「但是我放不下你們。」然後他抓緊榮恩伸出的手拉起榮恩，並彎身執起在地上的魔杖給榮恩。

榮恩猶豫了一刻，然後伸手接過哈利手上的魔杖。

「那麼你真的是哈利波特？」

「一年級在特快列車上，我的巧克力蛙抽中了鄧不利多。」哈利露出微笑地說。

「哈利，我的好朋友。」榮恩聽到哈利說的話，忍不住擁抱哈利，大聲笑著說。

「謝謝你相信我，榮恩。」

突然，叢林裡走出一個約二十歲的青年，一臉戒備地用魔杖指著哈利。「榮恩，離開他，他是敵人。」青年警告的口吻對著榮恩和哈利說。

「里弗斯，不是的，哈利他不是敵人！」榮恩緊張地對青年說。

「不是敵人，他根本就是，哈利波特放棄我們，投效那個人的身邊。」里弗斯激動地大叫。

哈利沉默不語地望著里弗斯，心裡想他在他們心目中已經是敵人，可想而知他回到霍格華茲是非常不歡迎。

「榮恩，我們會有再見面的機會……」

哈利一語未完，突然消失在他們的面前。

「哈利！」榮恩看見哈利消失，忍不住大叫起來，「為什麼，不容易才見到哈利，為什麼你要攻擊他？」然後他走向里弗斯的面前憤怒地說。

「他是敵人啊，榮恩清醒點！」里弗斯收好魔杖望著榮恩說。

「他不是，哈利永遠不是我的敵人！」

榮恩說完後，沒有理會里弗斯，轉身走回叢林裡頭去，里弗斯看見榮恩走回叢林裡，歎了一口氣，然後跟隨榮恩步伐前進。

另一方面，在霍格華茲內的妙麗正在走向圖書館方向的時候，她在走廊的窗框上發現一條細小的蛇。她小心翼翼地走近窗框的前面，觀察那條細小的蛇，它全身是鮮綠色，約有一吋長，它行動非常緩慢。

突然，那條細小的蛇似是看見了她，然後妙麗像似感覺到那條細小的蛇現在觀察她般。她不自覺凝望小蛇的眼睛時候，她驚訝地看見小蛇的眼睛內有著哈利的臉孔。

「哈利？」

妙麗驚訝地叫了一聲，立刻用手掩著自己的嘴。

然後那條細小的蛇爬落地上，緩慢地爬向城堡外的走廊，妙麗雖然心裡害怕但是依照跟著它。

他們穿梭城堡走到禁忌森林的前面，妙麗看見那條細小的蛇穿越草叢，她停下步望著前面的叢林，因為禁忌森林帶給她很多回憶。

之後，她深深地吸了一口氣，走入禁忌森林裡頭。  



	23. 哈利的邀請

妙麗拿出魔杖，小心翼翼地向前走，當她走到一棵大樹下的時候，樹上有東西跌下來，妙麗立刻閃避，她發現跌下來的是一條鮮綠色的小蛇，她心想那條小蛇是剛才的小蛇，它原來是在等待她。

小蛇開始慢慢地爬走，妙麗放下魔杖跟著它，他們穿越過很多的大樹，妙麗覺得周圍變得黑暗，「螢光閃爍！」她伸出魔杖輕聲說，魔杖的尖端立刻發出光芒，然後妙麗將魔杖照著小蛇。

他們走了一段路，妙麗看見前面有一片小湖，小湖旁有一枝粗大的樹幹，樹幹上有一個正在坐下的披上白色鬥蓬的巫師，他在伸出右手及在他的頭上有一隻白色的貓頭鷹圍繞著他，妙麗認得那只貓頭鷹是哈利的寵物嘿美。

那時候，嘿美降落巫師的右手，「嘿美，你瘦了很多，幸好我買了糧食給你。」巫師對著嘿美露出微笑說，然後用左手在斗篷內拿出一些似是糧食的東西喂給嘿美吃。

「妙麗，過來坐吧。」

妙麗聽到那位巫師的聲音後，知道那位巫師是哈利，她放心地走出草叢，接近那片小湖，走到粗大的樹幹前，抓緊樹幹爬上去。

當妙麗爬到樹幹的時候，突然，她重心不穩就快跌下來，她驚慌地大叫一聲，那時候，哈利及時伸出手抓緊妙麗，拉起她讓她坐在自己的身旁。

「這裡很潮濕，小心點。」哈利對著妙麗說。

「……哈利，為什麼你在這裡？難道佛地魔在附近？」妙麗心想哈利沒可能單獨來這裡，像似是上次中途佛地魔出現。

「他不會來的，我單獨一個人。」

「真的？」

「……他給我一個月自由的時間。」哈利垂下眼簾說，然後他彎身抓起不知何時已經在他身旁的鮮綠色小蛇，讓它慢慢地爬在他的手臂上。

妙麗驚訝剛才沒留意帶領她的小蛇，它已經在哈利的手臂上，她望著小蛇對著哈利嘶叫，而哈利用爬說語和它溝通。

「麗娜說你是很奇怪的女生。」哈利突然轉頭對著妙麗說。

「什麼？」

「麗娜是那條小蛇，它告訴我，你第一眼看見它的時候只尖叫了一聲，因為它見過的女性人類，大多數是不停地尖叫。」哈利耐心地解釋小蛇麗娜說的話。

「那麼我就是奇怪的嗎？要不是看到它的眼睛有你的臉孔的話，早就用咒語燒死它！」妙麗聽到瞪大眼睛憤怒地說。

「哈哈，幸好它們聽不到你在說什麼。」哈利大笑說。

「它們？」妙麗聽到哈利說的話後，「哈利，不是跟我說還有很多條蛇在附近吧！」她驚慌地大聲說。

妙麗心裡想這裡不是蛇的巢穴？

「不是，只有麗娜和娜吉妮。」哈利微笑地對著妙麗說。

「娜吉妮？」妙麗露出疑惑的表情問道。

「湯姆的寵物。」

「什麼？那個人的寵物？」妙麗露出不可相信的表情，驚訝地大叫。她沒想到那個人竟有寵物！

「娜吉妮是一條雌性的大蛇，放心，她變成了刺青在我身上。」

「……明白了。」

之後，哈利開始告訴妙麗他在這幾個月的生活，及遇到了榮恩的情況，並被和榮恩一起的巫師攻擊等，一一向妙麗說。

「……哈利，的確是在我方大多數的巫師，已經將你當成為敵人一般看。」妙麗皺眉地說，她想像到霍格華茲內那班大人的表情。

「我明白的，所以我沒可能光明正大地見他們，妙麗請你幫我一個忙。」哈利認真地望著妙麗說。

「我們是朋友，一定會幫助你。」

「妙麗，我想你安排我可以和鄧不利多校長、天狼星見面的時間。」

「沒問題。」妙麗對著哈利說。

「謝謝你。」哈利說完後，「妙麗，已經到了晚上，是時候回去了。」突然跳下在地上轉身向著妙麗伸出左手再說。

「嗯。」妙麗點頭，然後伸手握緊哈利的手跳下來。

哈利和妙麗離開那片小湖，穿越叢林，走到了一大段路，他們終於見到霍格華茲城堡的時候，哈利停下來。

「妙麗，我送到你在這裡，你自己可以回去嗎？」哈利轉身對著身後的妙麗說。

「哈利，其實……」妙麗欲言又止地說。

「我相信他們開始擔心你了，畢竟現在是獨自一個人是非常危險。」哈利微笑地說。

「哈利……」

「好了，快回去吧。」哈利再次說，「你看，他們在找你了！」哈利伸手指著森林外邊說。

妙麗轉身看見有幾顆燈火在前面搖擺，隨著是幾把男聲不停地叫著她的名字。

她苦惱地心想為何他們在這時候出現？

「再見。」

哈利在她的面前消失了。

「我在這裡！」妙麗看見後歎了一口氣，然後她大叫一聲示意她在這裡。

「女孩，你沒事嗎？」在妙麗附近的巫師走到她的面前，他氣喘地問道。

妙麗搖頭。

「那就好了，回去吧。」他對著妙麗說。

那時候，原是消失的哈利在他們後面，隱藏自己目送妙麗他們離開禁忌森林，然後他再次施展消影術消失在森林。

過了幾天，妙麗等待著一封信，是哈利給她的信，她聽從哈利的請求，告訴鄧不利多校長和天狼星，她記得天狼星聽到後，情緒非常激動，不停說哈利不會離棄他們的話，而鄧不利多校長，只是露出微笑，其實妙麗希望哈利能藉以機會離開那個人。

就在這時，一把鳥聲傳到妙麗的耳邊，她立刻認得這是嘿美的叫聲，她跑到寢室的唯一的窗戶面前，看見遠處的嘿美準備降落窗戶上。

「嘿美，辛苦你了。」妙麗對著白色貓頭鷹說，接著她拿起嘿美的爪上的信封閱讀下來。

妙麗小姐：  
明晚會到來。  
PS請讓它好好休息。  
小鹿上

之後，妙麗將準備好的糧食喂給嘿美，讓它在房間的桌子上進食。而她離開女生寢室準備走到校長室通知鄧不利多校長。妙麗走到校長室時候，聽到鄧不利多校長和麥教授交談的對話。

「阿不思，你的身體挺不到那麼久，請你快到聖芒戈魔法傷病醫院吧。」

「米奈娃，我沒有事的。」

「阿不思……」麥教授再次開口的時候，鄧不利多校長阻止麥教授繼續說。因為他感覺到他們的門後有人在。

「米奈娃，不要讓外面的人等待。」鄧不利多校長對麥教授說。然後麥教授揮動手上的魔杖，門就自動地打開了，他們看見的是妙麗。

「鄧不利多校長、麥教授。」妙麗被門打開時候，愣住了一下，然後立刻對著在房間的鄧不利多校長和麥教授點頭說。

「格蘭傑小姐，有什麼可以幫到你？」鄧不利多校長露出微笑問道。

「鄧不利多校長，這封信是給你的。」妙麗伸出在手上的信在鄧不利多校長的面前說。

「噢，麻煩妳了，格蘭傑小姐。」鄧不利多校長接下妙麗手中的信，並將他放在桌面上，「我相信麥教授願意和格蘭傑小姐，享受一下霍格華茲下午的陽光。」然後他轉身對著麥教授說。

「嗯。」麥教授疑惑望鄧不利多校長一眼，雖然她不知道那封信是什麼人寄給阿不思，但是她知道很快有一件大事發生，她希望霍格華茲平安。

「格蘭傑小姐，我們出去吧。」她對妙麗說。

然後麥教授和妙麗離開校長室，鄧不利多校長就拿起桌上的信閱讀起來。當他知道哈利在他們的附近後，他的臉上露出微笑，心裡認為湯姆讓哈利回來是一個好現象。


	24. 哈利的心

在翌日的晚上，妙麗終於避開同學的視線，走出學院交誼廳到校長室，她小心地不讓其他的學生發現，自然地往校長室的方向。

當妙麗經過走廊的時候，她突然感受到她身後有人慢慢地接近她，她立刻轉身望發現走廊只有她一個人，沒有任何的學生經過走廊，但她依然感受到那種奇異的感覺。她心裡是可能的是多心，於是她繼續向走廊的盡頭行。

不一會兒，妙麗再次感受到那種的感覺，她再次轉頭感受到她的面前是有一個人存在，「哈利是嗎？」她不確定地那人是否是哈利的本人，她疑惑地問道。

「嗯。」

「太好了。」  
妙麗聽出那把是哈利的聲音，她開心地叫了出聲，「跟我來。」然後她壓低聲量說。之後，他們終於走到校長室，妙麗輕輕地敲著門。

門，打開了。

出現是鄧不利多校長，「晚安，格蘭傑小姐。」他微笑地對著妙麗說，然後讓妙麗進入校長室裡，「哈利，你可以現身和我見面的。」並望著妙麗旁邊的地方說。

接著，哈利現身在他們的面前，「鄧不利多校長，你的身體沒事嗎？」他望著鄧不利多校長，露出擔憂的表情說。

「我沒事，哈利，不用擔心。」鄧不利多校長說。

「我明白了，那麼天狼星在嗎？」哈利點頭，然後他發現不見天狼星的蹤影。

「他很快就來……」鄧不利多校長對著哈利說話的時候，校長室的門突然響起敲門聲，哈利立刻隱形消失，而鄧不利多校長拿起放在桌上的魔杖，揮動一下，門就打開了。

出現的是從霍格莫德回來的榮恩和剛才在走廊遇上榮恩的天狼星，他們看見校長室除了鄧不利多校長外，還有妙麗在這裡。

「妙麗，為什麼在鄧不利多校長的辦公室？」榮恩驚訝地問。

妙麗望著鄧不利多校長一眼後，「我有重要的事和鄧不利多校長商量一下。」她緩緩地對榮恩說，「鄧不利多校長，謝謝你的意見，我會回去慢慢思考。」然後她準備離開校長室的時候，並拉著榮恩出去。

榮恩被妙麗拉著出去的時候，抱怨為何他們出去的話，就被妙麗的突如其來的親吻，弄得整個人的心情飄飄然，沒有在意妙麗和鄧不利多校長剛才的對話，就乖乖地跟著妙麗離開校長室。

鄧不利多校長看見妙麗和榮恩離開後，「哈利，你可以現身給天狼星看見。」轉身對著哈利消失的位置說。

下一秒，哈利在剛才的位置出現。

「哈利？」天狼星看見哈利出現，用一副不肯定的口吻問在他眼前的哈利。

「天狼星。」

哈利露出微笑地回應天狼星。

天狼星聽到哈利的聲音後，激動地跑到哈利的面前擁抱著他，「哈利，真的是哈利，太好了！」天狼星開心地說。

「天狼星，你自由了，真的太好。」哈利露出燦爛的笑容說。

「哈利，有什麼事情比起你回來更重要，就算我依然是逃犯，也不及哈利你重要。」天狼星放下手彎身對著哈利說。

「天狼星……你不需要對那麼我好。」哈利悶悶地說，「我……我回來的目的只是想探望你們，然後回到湯姆的身邊。」他望著天狼星和鄧不利多校長說。

「哈利，你在說什麼？什麼要回到佛地魔的身邊，你瘋了啊！」天狼星聽到哈利這樣說話，忍不住激動地抓緊哈利的肩膀問道。

哈利被天狼星抓緊的肩膀，感受到痛楚，他用力擺脫天狼星的行動，「天狼星，你聽我說我已經愛上了他啊！」他對著天狼星說出在他心裡一直不願承認的感覺。

「……哈利，你剛才所說的是真的？」剛才一直沒有開口的鄧不利多校長用一種試探的眼神望著他。

「是的，當初佛地魔在我身上施展一個古老的愛情咒，是讓我無法離開他……」哈利緩緩地說出。

當哈利欲言又止的時候，「那種愛情咒是一種非常特別和效力最強大的魔咒，需要被施咒者心裡是愛上施咒者，魔咒才會有效。」鄧不利多校長再次開口說。

「那麼你真的愛上了佛地魔？」天狼星聽到後整副臉變得沉重，聲音變得沙啞般問著哈利。

「是。」哈利再次點頭。

鄧不利多校長歎了一口氣，「……哈利，記得在開學禮在這裡我們所說說的話嗎？」然後他繼續說。

「我記得。」

「我曾說過湯姆只是一名四年級的學生，我們可以用愛改變他。」鄧不利多校長走到校長專用的用黃金製作它的椅坐下來，望著哈利說道。

哈利點頭。

「那麼你能夠用你的愛改變他？」鄧不利多校長對著哈利說。

「鄧不利多！」

天狼星聽到鄧不利多校長說的話，驚訝地出聲制止他，「天狼星，我是問哈利有沒有這個決心做到。」鄧不利多校長望著天狼星伸手指向哈利說。

「哈利，自從湯姆來到這裡後，他改變了你也改變了，因為你們已經不自覺影響對方。」鄧不利多校長再次說道。

「影響對方……」哈利重複鄧不利多校長說的話，然後他似是想通了般，「鄧不利多校長，我應該回去湯姆的身邊了，你們保重。」對著天狼星和鄧不利多校長說。

「哈利，祝你好運。」鄧不利多校長對哈利露出微笑說。

「天狼星，我希望你知道我不會忘記你們對我的感情，就算他決定毀滅整個世界或者是想傷害你們，我一定會阻止他。」哈利走到天狼星的面前，伸手握緊天狼星的手說道。

天狼星沉默地放開哈利的手，走到門前打開門離開校長室。

「天狼星……」

「天狼星已經明白你的心意，只是接受不到。」鄧不利多校長望著哈利說，「哈利，我相信你已經明白我所說的話，我希望你不會後悔，因為沒有第二次機會了。」鄧不利多校長邊說邊凝望在他的桌上的一副相架，裡頭有三個一樣擁有紅褐色的頭髮，面貌相似的小孩們露出燦爛笑容的相片。

「我明白了。」

哈利消失了。

「妳很喜歡他，願意他能在妳的擁抱裡自由地施展消影術。」鄧不利多校長起身離開椅子走到牆壁的面前輕輕地撫摸著牆面緩緩地說道。

哈利沒有休息一直趕回到佛地魔的身邊，在他經過一條小村莊的時候，他看見有食死徒出現在那裡，他於是隱藏自己跟蹤他們行動。

哈利看見有三個食死徒在進入一間房子裡，他決定小心地接近那間房屋，他聽到他們在討論。

「你們知道主人為什麼會下這個命令？」其中一個食死徒向著其餘的食死徒問道。

「主人他已經不是以前般，他變了很多……」回應那個食死徒的是聲音較低沉的食死徒，「變得更深不可測，完成猜不透主人的心思。」然後他對著他們說。

「我認同，主人確是不同了，有一次杜魯哈向一個麻瓜女人施展酷刑咒的時候，主人在場觀看，突然主人竟然叫杜魯哈停手，如果是以前的主人他會興奮地觀看，有時並會參加。」而另外一個食死徒點頭認同聲音較低沉的食死徒說的話。

「現在主人竟然是叫我們攻擊麻瓜時候，儘量不可以用酷刑咒折磨他們，真的可惜！」聲音較低沉的食死徒，他的聲音充滿著可惜。

在外面偷聽的哈利，聽到那個聲音較低沉的食死徒說的話後，心裡驚訝著湯姆竟然會下達這樣的命令，然後他舉步離開那間房子，繼續快步地回到佛地魔的身邊。

哈利用現影術回到了瑞斗莊園大門前面，他推開大門進入去時候，在他的面前出現了兩個食死徒他們向他鞠躬，然後帶領他走入莊園。

他們經過走廊進入飯廳，哈利看見的是有著英俊臉孔的男人似是貴族般優雅地進食他的晚餐。

「哈利，歡迎回來，吃了晚餐嗎？」佛地魔看見哈利停下進食晚餐，並露出微笑說。

哈利搖頭。

「過來。」佛地魔見到哈利搖頭，就立刻叫喚哈利走到他的身邊。

哈利聽從佛地魔說的話走到他的旁邊，然後佛地魔伸手拉著哈利進入他的擁抱裡，讓哈利找到舒服的位置後，單手拿起在碟子上的叉插入碟子中的牛肉給哈利吃，哈利乖巧地張開口進食佛地魔給的牛肉。

過了一刻，碟子上的食物已經清光了。

佛地魔體貼地用紙巾幫哈利擦下在嘴角的汁液，然後佛地魔低頭親吻哈利的小嘴，在他們身邊的食死徒同時閉上眼，當是沒有看見主人和哈利波特情人般的動作，然後他們聽到熟識的爆裂聲後，他們才開始陸續張開眼，並發現他們的主人和哈利波特一起消失了。

佛地魔和哈利同時倒臥在大床上，佛地魔用大手抓緊哈利的頭用力親吻哈利的小嘴，另一隻手就溫柔地解開哈利的衣服，上身到下身，哈利一絲不掛在佛地魔的眼前，當佛地魔準備解開自己衣服的時候，哈利阻止了他的動作。

「讓我來，今天晚上你不要動，都由我來好了。」哈利臉紅地說。

一直以來都是佛地魔主動，而哈利享受著。今日卻是第一次如此主動。


	25. 被捉住的妙麗

佛地魔勾起微笑將他們的位置倒轉，自己躺在床上，把哈利抱了坐在他身上。臉紅的哈利手顫抖抖的解開佛地魔衣服的扣子，一個兩個，終於所有的都解開了，俯下身學著平時佛地魔的動作，把他胸前的茱萸含在嘴裡，用牙齒撕扯著。

「嗯。」

被哈利這麼暴躁又青澀的動作，弄得佛地魔忍不住想反身要他。

哈利放開已經紅了的一邊，向另外一邊進攻，直到嘴裡有了淡淡的鐵銹的味道才放開，用手滿意的撫摸著紅腫的茱萸，慢慢的開始向下面進攻。

哈利退下佛地魔的褲，『啪』地早已腫脹如火的欲望彈了出來，打在哈利的臉上，哈利伸出手包圍了它。

「哈利，你動動，快點！」佛地魔都快有點受不了了，扭動著腰。哈利聽著上下滑動著手，感覺手裡的東西越來越大，也越來越熱，大到手都快握不住，熱到都感覺要灼傷他的皮膚。

突然，哈利低頭含住那炙熱，佛地魔只是感覺到哄地一聲，所有的血都沖上了腦袋，這還是第一次哈利給他用嘴巴做，溫軟的口腔緊緊的包裹著他的前端，由於太長，還有一半沒被吞進去。

哈利一直在腦海中回想著平日裡佛地魔做這個的畫面，一會用舌頭舔著上面的紋路，一會用牙齒輕輕撕咬著，更是努力的把所有都吞進去，直到喉嚨的深處。

佛地魔受不了哈利的動作了，直接自己按住哈利的頭，挺起腰衝撞著，每一次都頂在喉嚨的最深處。

「啊……」佛地魔一個挺進，終於爆發了出來，濃濃的液體射進了哈利的喉嚨裡，「咳，咳……」哈利被那略帶腥味的液體嗆得直咳。

「哈利，為什麼願意這樣做？」看著哈利猛咳著，佛地魔趕緊抱著他幫他拍背。

「咳……因為我愛你。」

「哈利不需要這樣說。」佛地魔不太相信哈利說的話，他以為哈利這樣說是因為愛情咒的影響。

「真的，我愛你，完全不是愛情咒影響。」哈利已經臉紅地不得了，望著眼前心愛的男人說道。

「我知道。」佛地魔伸手拉著哈利，再次親吻他的小嘴，欲想將位置倒轉的時候，哈利再次阻止他。

「我說過，讓我來的。」

「好，那麼快點，你看它還抬那麼高，」佛地魔用“可憐”的眼神看著已經瀉過一次仍高昂著頭的欲望，「哈利，坐上去。」哈利從不知道佛地魔居然也會用那種楚楚可憐的眼神看著自己，頓時臉色一陣緋紅，彆扭地扭過頭，抬高自己的臀部，用手分開股縫，手指上沾著剛才留在嘴角的液體，自己擴張著。直至他認為夠了，才坐上那高昂的物體上。

「啊……」兩人同時發出，借助身體的重量，欲望整根埋入身體，甚至兩個春袋都擠了進去一半。

哈利感覺到後面被塞得滿滿的，腫脹的感覺讓他有幾分難受，難過的扭動著腰，卻帶動著體內的利器。

「哈利，你動一下，上下動一下，沒錯，嗯……」

佛地魔雙手扶著哈利的腰，哈利則坐在佛地魔的身體上上下扭動著腰，前面卻得不到釋放，於是半眯著眼睛看著佛地魔，佛地魔卻示意他自己來，無奈哈利只好自己上下搓動著前面，身體又必須跟著男人上下浮動。

「啊…嗯……快點………湯…姆…快點啊……」不知從什麼時候起主動權已經完全被佛地魔掌握了，哈利只是被動著由佛地魔引導。

「我……愛、你……湯姆……」

「我也是……」

「啊……」兩人同時到達最高峰，佛地魔在哈利體內射出炙熱的液體，而哈利的液體則澆灑在兩人的小腹上，點點斑白映在黑色的草叢中，格外曖昧。

「啊……」從高潮中回復過來的佛地魔一個翻轉身把哈利壓在身下，體內還是腫脹的碩大因體位的變轉狠狠地攪動著腸壁，讓哈利忍不住高聲叫了出來。

佛地魔吻上在高潮中被哈利自己咬得有些紅腫的雙唇，開始了新的一輪的攻勢。頓時房內又開始了新的一輪活色生香畫面。

「湯姆，我決定和你在一起，但我希望你能放棄毀滅世界。」哈利將頭放在佛地魔的肩膀無力般說。

「…哈利，麻瓜他們根本不會接受我們，他們對於魔法根本是害怕。」佛地魔低沉地說。

「他們不理解才會害怕，只要我們讓他們理解就可以……」哈利嘗試解釋。

「可以和平相處……哈利，他們永遠不會的。愚蠢的母親以為使用了愛情咒就得到低劣的麻瓜男人的愛，但是當她以為男人真心愛她的時候，她對男人解除了愛情咒，最後她……得到是被低劣的麻瓜的拋棄和獨自生下受母親詛咒的男孩。受母親詛咒的男孩一人留在監獄般的孤兒院裡生活，忍受著大家用厭棄的眼光看著他，直到他十一歲生日當天，他終於知道自己是一名巫師，男孩非常高興，他和孤兒院的孩子完全是不同世界的人。當男孩在學校生活一直用自己的方法對同學，他發現自己得不到同學的認同，於是他決定改變自己，變得努力地讓自己優秀，令自己能在教授和學生之間善於交流，更利用自己的臉孔得到想要的東西。他痛恨所有的麻瓜，特別是他低劣的麻瓜父親。」佛地魔平靜地說起他的身世。

哈利望著佛地魔的臉孔，心裡想著他說的話，他從不會去理解佛地魔的成長歷程是多麼讓心痛。

「湯姆，對不起。」

「哈利，不是你的錯，我也想你知道人是自私的動物，永遠只想自己幸福……」佛地魔伸手撫摸哈利的臉孔說。

「但是也有接受我們的麻瓜存在。」

「……我不想再討論這個問題。」

雖然佛地魔平靜地說道，但是哈利感覺到佛地魔壓制著情緒，眼內透露出不想和他再次討論麻瓜接受魔法界的問題。

之後，佛地魔向哈利交代有事在身後，就瞬間消失在他的面前，「看來我在你的心中並不重要，湯姆。」哈利無力地坐在床上無神地念著。

當在霍格華茲的妙麗從鄧不利多校長裡，知道了哈利已經離開的消息，她的心情非常失望。但是她回想到從哈利主動找她的時候，她已經感覺到他們和哈利已經不可能像以前般生活，但是她想不到時間是那麼快的。

當鄧不利多校長叫喚她的時候，妙麗心裡預料到一些事發生了。她深一口呼吸，慢步走到鄧不利多校長的面前。

「鄧不利多校長。」妙麗禮貌地向鄧不利多校長說。

「格蘭傑小姐，他已經離開了。」鄧不利多校長望了妙麗一眼後，然後他開聲緩慢地說。

「不會的……」

「他已經作出了選擇，所以格蘭傑小姐希望你相信他的決定。」

「我……相信哈利。」

妙麗歎了一口氣，雖然她是相信哈利，但是心裡不明白哈利為何會喜歡上那個人？

她仰頭望著天空，希望天空能解答她的煩惱，同時她擔心哈利的安全，因哈利現在被大家認為是那個人的同伴，妙麗非常害怕哈利在中途受到正氣師的攻擊而受傷，但她依然希望哈利不會後悔作出這樣決定。

這時候，妙麗聽到榮恩的叫喚她，她準備起身的時候，榮恩已經在她的眼前了，「榮恩，找我是什麼事？」妙麗開口問道。

「食死徒現在正攻擊霍格莫德，妙麗我們要出發前往幫助啊！」

之後，他們跟隨正氣師小隊一起走入霍格莫德，當他們走入村內就受到食死徒強烈的攻擊，然後正氣師不甘示弱地作出反擊，無數的咒語的光芒在空中閃爍。在躲避食死徒攻擊的妙麗和榮恩不小心走散了，她躲開正在展開攻擊的食死徒找尋一處容易讓她躲藏的地方。

當妙麗看見前面有一間似是買衣服的鋪子，她決定走進內躲避食死徒的追蹤時候，她沒發現在她的背後有穿著黑色鬥蓬，戴上白色骷髏頭面具的食死徒站在她的身後，舉起魔杖向著妙麗道出昏迷咒。

下一秒，妙麗昏倒在地上。

那位食死徒走到妙麗的身旁施展咒語的時候，手臂突然發出痛苦，他知道主人在叫喚他們，於是他抱住昏迷的妙麗消失在這裡。

那位食死徒出現在一間大屋內，他看見在場的食死徒在看著他，雖然每個人都戴上白色骷髏頭面具，但是他們明顯又強烈的眼神讓他感受到。

「那個女孩，你在哪裡找到她？」

那位食死徒聽到他們主人的聲音愣住，他想不到主人會在這裡，他粗暴地放下在昏迷的妙麗，然後向坐在他面前的佛地魔鞠躬。

「主人，我是在霍格莫德的附近找到她。」

「你知道她是誰？」

「我不知道……」他顫慄地說，「主人，我真的不知道……」他驚懼地爬下貼近地面說道。

「她是妙麗格蘭傑，是哈利的好朋友。」佛地魔緩緩地說出昏迷在地上的女孩名字，「你現在知道嗎？」他凝望著在地上的食死徒說。

「我知道，主人。」

「那麼……羅西兒，將格蘭傑小姐安全、溫柔地送到哈利的面前。」佛地魔撫摸手指地說。

在食死徒當中有一位食死徒開始走到那位食死徒和妙麗的身旁，彎身抱起昏迷的妙麗，然後消失他們的面前。

「好了，韋克準備接受你的懲罰。」

哈利看見妙麗在他的眼前，整個愣住了，同時他留意妙麗現在昏迷狀態，「為什麼妙麗在這裡？」他回頭問著送妙麗來的食死徒。

「是主人要我送她來。」食死徒說完後消失在哈利的面前。


	26. 離開瑞斗莊園(上)

「你……」哈利來不及問道，他只好眼睜睜地看著那個食死徒消失，「唉，妙麗你為什麼在這裡？」然後他抱起在地上的妙麗放在床上說。

「因為她和那班正氣師剛才在霍格莫德和我的僕人們對戰，被我的其中一個僕人捉到找回來。」

突然，哈利聽到佛地魔的聲音，他仰頭看見佛地魔坐在房中唯一的扶手椅上。哈利對上佛地魔的鮮紅色的眼眸，「謝謝你，不去傷害她。」然後哈利將望著佛地魔的視線移到妙麗的臉上說。

「……」佛地魔沉默一會兒後，就消失在哈利的眼前。

「果然……」哈利再次歎氣，心裡悔恨自己不能和佛地魔好好地說話，從上次後到了現在不能平常說的話。

妙麗終於醒過來，她張開眼的時候，她看見是哈利，他坐在扶手椅上遠眺外面的風景，那一刻妙麗覺得眼前的哈利比他們想像中成熟，妙麗一直認為自己是他們當中最為成熟一點，但是她錯了，應該是比他們經歷了很多事情的哈利。

「你醒啦。」哈利轉頭望著她說。

「哈利，這裡是……」妙麗點頭，然後用手支撐自己的身體貼近身後的枕頭，望著哈利問道。

「這裡是瑞斗莊園。」哈利回答。

「……瑞斗莊園……這不是我們在那個人手中……」妙麗聽到哈利的話愣住了，然後她露出不可相信的表情念念地說道。

「妙麗，他們不會傷害你，不過應該不能回去霍格華茲。」哈利起身走到床邊坐下來對著妙麗說。

「那麼……哈利，你知道榮恩他們怎樣？」妙麗回想她和榮恩在霍格莫德失散了，她現在擔心榮恩的安全，驚慌地向著哈利問道。

「榮恩也參加？」哈利疑惑地問，他想不到榮恩也參加戰爭。

妙麗點頭。

「他應該沒事的，我相信你應該肚子餓了，我喚家庭小精靈弄些食物給你。」哈利露出微笑地對著妙麗說。

哈利正起身的時候，「哈利……麻煩你。」，就被妙麗抓緊他的手臂說，然而哈利再次坐下來抓緊妙麗雙手。

「妙麗你放心，湯姆他承諾了不會傷害你，包括食死徒在內。」哈利認定地說。

「哈利，我一直相信你的話，我並不是擔心自己的安全，而是我擔心你。」妙麗對上翠綠色的眼眸說，「我知道你愛上了他，但是你有想過當那個人戰敗後會怎樣？你會一直跟隨他？」她反過來握緊哈利的手。

「我會跟隨他走到天涯海角，就算是任何人對付他我也用盡力保護他。」

妙麗看見翠綠色的眼眸露出堅定的眼神望著她，在此同時她發現哈利真的愛上那個人。「我明白，哈利，雖然我不相信那個人，但是無論怎樣我都會是你的好朋友。」她對著哈利說。

哈利聽到妙麗說的話，「……好了，我還是叫喚家庭小精靈弄些食物給你吧。」露出無奈的微笑說，但心裡非常感謝梅林能夠讓他認識眼前的陪伴他四年的妙麗。

妙麗放開哈利的手。

「羅東。」哈利輕聲叫喚。

突然，在他們眼前出現一個家庭小精靈，它立刻向哈利鞠了一躬，「哈利先生，羅東有什麼東西幫到你？」名叫羅東家庭小精靈然後對著哈利他們問道。

「弄一些適合妙麗小姐的食物。」哈利對著羅東說。

「我明白，遵命。」

羅東在哈利和妙麗的面前消失了。

「希望羅東弄的食物合你的口味，它有點完美主義。」哈利微笑地對著妙麗說，然後起身坐回扶手椅上，「吃完食物後，再好好地睡覺吧。」他再次開口說。

之後，妙麗吃完食物後，忍不住開始覺得眼眸很疲倦，慢慢地在哈利視線下睡覺了。哈利看見妙麗已經沉睡了，然後輕聲地打開房門。當哈利離開房間的時候，他向門鎖施了一道咒語，這道的咒語是能夠保護妙麗避免受到一些食死徒騷擾。

哈利完成施展咒語後，走到他已經有一段時間沒去的玫瑰園觀賞玫瑰，他走進玫瑰園最深入的地方的時候，他聽到有人對話的聲音。當哈利留心地聆聽，他發現是賽佛勒斯石內卜和盧修斯馬份在交談一些他不想知道的話題。

「賽佛勒斯，還要等什麼時候？」盧修斯馬份壓下聲調向著賽佛勒斯石內卜問道。

「我不知道，但是他說應該很快……就結束一切。」賽佛勒斯石內卜說。

「我等不到，自從那個人從重生的回來後，他變得不是我們以前面對的那個人，我無法掌握到他的想法，這是非常恐怖的事。」盧修斯馬份再說。

「……我們要忍耐，難道你不記得他在意的是誰嗎？」

哈利聽到這裡的時候，賽佛勒斯石內卜和盧修斯馬份在他的眼前出現，「想不到你們在這裡？」哈利露出驚訝的表情對著他們問道。

「你聽到了我們的對話？」盧修斯馬份露出微怒的表情質問哈利。

「盧修斯……」賽佛勒斯石內卜立刻阻止盧修斯馬份，「你都聽到了，我們已經聯合鄧不利多對抗他，那時候我們會處決他。」賽佛勒斯石內卜望著哈利說，但是看見哈利沒有理會轉身走，「最後，鄧不利多依然希望你能改變他的想法。」賽佛勒斯石內卜對著背著他們走去的哈利說。

直到哈利消失他們的眼前，「賽佛勒斯，這樣放走能放心他不會告訴那個人？」盧修斯馬份對著賽佛勒斯石內卜吼叫。

「他不會的……」賽佛勒斯石內卜凝望玫瑰園的出口說道。

哈利一直著走，他腦海不停回想剛才賽佛勒斯石內卜和盧修斯馬份的對話，他們準備了對抗佛地魔，他不會在阻止他們，因為他覺得他們成功的話，佛地魔會放棄改變世界的思想。但是他擔心一切他不是他得完美般順利，他不想看到佛地魔受到重傷，甚至死亡。

不過現在他唯一肯定賽佛勒斯石內卜可以幫助將妙麗離開這裡，雖然佛地魔答應他會保證妙麗的安全，但是此終霍格華茲是最安全和妙麗應該待的地方。

哈利漫無目的地在莊園走動，途中有不少食死徒看見他的行為，哈利不在意他們，當他走到大廳的時候，他看見佛地魔獨自在下巫師棋，還有在佛地魔的身旁有兩個食死徒沉默地看著他們的人在下巫師棋。

「哈利，不用站在門邊，過來坐吧。」

佛地魔凝望棋盤似是沉思般，但是他已經知道哈利在門邊。在旁的食死徒心裡不禁一涼，他們的主人竟可以知道門邊有人在。

哈利聽話地走到佛地魔對面的椅子坐下來。

「哈利，喜歡巫師棋嗎？騎士，B12。」佛地魔依然望著棋盤問著哈利。

「喜歡。」

「那麼我們下一盤吧。」佛地魔終於舉頭望著哈利說，並舉手向著那盤巫師棋揮手，原是破碎的棋子回復原初般，整整齊齊地站在棋盤的兩邊。

「哈利，你先。」佛地魔再說。

「士兵，C6。」哈利說完後，在棋盤的士兵移動在C6的空格上。

「士兵，D6。」

佛地魔同時發出命令自己棋盤的士兵攻擊哈利的士兵，哈利棋盤的士兵不敵佛地魔棋盤的士兵被粗暴地打碎了。

時光過了一段時間，最終是佛地魔勝利了那場棋盤，相反哈利是全軍覆沒。

「巫師棋，是一種能活動腦筋的活動，能投入棋盤更加認清自己的方向，」佛地魔望著哈利說，「我相信妙麗格蘭傑小姐，她應該醒了，去看她吧。」他不等待哈利的回應，就消失在大廳裡，隨後在佛地魔身後的兩個食死徒也消失。

哈利看見大廳只有自己，唯有起身離開大廳，走到他的房間的門前，他心不在焉地拿出魔杖施展解除咒語給房門，然後房門發出“卡喀”的一聲，哈利打開房門走進去，他看到睡在床上的妙麗醒過來。

妙麗緩緩地張開眼睛，看見不熟識的天花板，發現自己不在自己的床上，她正想起身的時候，她看到站在門邊的哈利，腦海開始回憶自己被那個人的食死徒擊中暈倒，被帶來到這裡軟禁並能和哈利相見。

「妙麗，你醒來得正好。」哈利露出微笑步行到床邊坐下來對著妙麗說。

「哈利。」

妙麗也對著哈利說，並想下床的時候，被哈利阻止了。

「不可以，妙麗你還未回復身體不能下床。」哈利對上妙麗的眼睛說。

妙麗看見哈利堅決地阻止自己下床，她唯有坐回床的中央，「哈利，雖然我是俘虜，但是可以在莊園走動嗎？還有我的魔杖是被他們收走了嗎？」妙麗問道。

「你可以在莊園走動，不過要在我陪伴下才能出去，還有你的魔杖，我知道在其中一個食死徒手中。」

「那我拿不回來的。」

「別擔心，有一天能拿回你的魔杖的。」哈利對著妙麗說，「羅東。」然後叫喚家庭小精靈出現。

瞬息，羅東就出現他們的面前，並向哈利鞠了一躬，「哈利先生，叫喚羅東有什麼事情？」羅東對著哈利他們問道。

「為我們準備晚餐。」哈利對著羅東說。

「我明白，哈利先生。」

羅東消失在房間中。

「哈利……這房間是誰的？」妙麗突然想起問道。

「是我的，放心，我陪你一起吃完晚餐後，我會到另一間房間睡覺。」哈利望著妙麗露出微笑說。

「哈利，我……」

妙麗想解釋的時候，羅東突然出現，他向哈利鞠了一躬後，在空中拍手一下，然後在哈利和妙麗的面前，出現兩份美味的晚餐。

「妙麗，首先吃晚餐吧，然後再說剛才的話題。」哈利對著妙麗說。

妙麗點頭。

之後，他們像似在霍格華茲上學時候，開心地享受他們的晚餐。

當哈利吃完最後一口魚肉後，「很美味，妙麗吃飽了嗎？」他轉頭對著妙麗問道。

妙麗點頭。

然後餐碟在桌上消失了，隨後出現兩碟甜點在哈利和妙麗的眼前，妙麗一看是精美的杯子蛋糕，她忍不住拿起一個來吃，入口非常美味可口。

哈利看到妙麗像似是喜歡杯子蛋糕，「喜歡就吃多些。」他於是將在他面前的杯子蛋糕拿起放在妙麗的餐碟上，然後對著妙麗說。

「哈利，不用給我。」妙麗出聲阻止哈利。

「妙麗，我說過你現在需要補充體力。」哈利再說。

妙麗聽到哈利說的話後，伸手拿起面前的小蛋糕吃著，哈利看見妙麗吃下小蛋糕，露出微笑。

哈利看見妙麗吃完後，「好了，時間不早，我明天再來看你。」他起身望著妙麗說，然後轉身走到房門前打開了它。

「哈利，你要去哪裡？」妙麗叫著哈利。

「我去另一間睡房休息，你乖乖地留在這裡睡覺吧。」哈利說完了就離開房間，並在門鎖上施下一個強大的保護咒。

妙麗見哈利離開了，只好爬上床閉上眼睛睡覺。  



	27. 離開瑞斗莊園(下)

另一方面，哈利走到二樓的書房內，他看見賽佛勒斯石內卜站在這裡正在等待他來，「石內卜教授。」哈利走到賽佛勒斯石內卜的面前點頭說。

「……」賽佛勒斯石內卜沉默。

「石內卜教授，我希望你能帶妙麗離開這裡回到霍格華茲。」哈利望著賽佛勒斯石內卜說。

「……可以，但你的答覆是在他的身邊，那麼在這一天，我再不是你的教授，而是敵人。」賽佛勒斯石內卜說。

「我知道。」

哈利說完後轉身向書房的門外邊走，賽佛勒斯石內卜看見哈利離開的時候，他輕輕地說了一句話。

「哈利，祝你……好……運。」哈利往睡房的走廊前進，他心裡想著鄧不利多校長已經急於進行反擊佛地魔，並且連同在這裡的食死徒在內。

他終於走到睡房的門前，他打開房門的時候，他看見佛地魔閉目養神地坐在床邊的扶手椅上，哈利心裡驚訝佛地魔會知道他今晚在這裡睡覺。

「是我問叫羅東的家庭小精靈的。」

「……」

「哈利，過來。」佛地魔再說。

哈利聽從佛地魔說的話，關好房門走到佛地魔的身邊，自動地坐在佛地魔的懷裡。

「哈利……哈利……哈利……」佛地魔只是在哈利的耳邊叫著他的名字，並抱起他走到床邊放下他，溫柔地抱著他睡覺。

當哈利醒過來的時候，已經是早上了，他呼叫家庭小精靈準備早餐送到妙麗的房間，而自己換上衣服後，離開睡房在莊園走動，哈利要找出名叫埃文羅齊爾的食死徒，那個食死徒手中一定有著妙麗的魔杖，他要幫妙麗從埃文羅齊爾手上拿回魔杖。

哈利終於在玫瑰園另一邊找到埃文羅齊爾，他隱藏自己望著在花園內走動的食死徒，哈利直覺到覺得那個食死徒是埃文羅齊爾。

他慢慢地接近埃文羅齊爾，等待機會用咒語擊昏她。

就在這時候，埃文羅齊爾背向著哈利，他把握機會施展一個昏撃咒攻擊埃文羅齊爾。

埃文羅齊爾中了昏撃咒昏倒在地上，而後哈利走到她的身旁在她身上搜出妙麗的魔杖，然後離開花園，當他走回大屋的時候，他看見賽佛勒斯石內卜向他輕微地點頭。

哈利知道賽佛勒斯石內卜已經準備好帶妙麗離開這裡。

哈利於是走到妙麗睡了幾天的睡房前，他伸出魔杖向著門鎖解除保護咒，然後房門打開了。

哈利走進睡房看見妙麗已經睡醒了，妙麗望著在她面前的早餐沒有動手來進食，「妙麗，怎麼不吃些，不合你的口味？」哈利開聲問道。

妙麗聽到哈利的聲音怔了一怔，「哈利，你來了，早餐非常豐富，我剛才煩惱應該吃什麼。」然後她舉頭望著走近的哈利露出微笑說道。

「那麼我們一起吃早餐吧。」他們吃完後，哈利帶在妙麗走出大屋到玫瑰園最深入的地方，哈利和妙麗走到玫瑰園時候，妙麗發現賽佛勒斯石內卜已經在這裡。  
「時間要快，我們要立刻走。」賽佛勒斯石內卜對著哈利和妙麗說。

「石內卜教授、哈利，發生什麼事？」妙麗疑惑地問。

「你沒有告訴她？」賽佛勒斯石內卜聽到妙麗說的話，立刻質問哈利。

「妙麗，石內卜教授會帶你回到霍格華茲。」哈利對著妙麗說。

「我回到霍格華茲，那麼哈利你怎樣，你不要對我說你不會離開！」妙麗激動地問著哈利。

哈利沉重地點頭。

「不！」妙麗抓緊哈利的手大叫著，「不可以，哈利，我不想你死，跟我離開這裡，回到我們的地方，我真的不想看見你受到傷害啊！」她流著淚對著哈利說。

「妙麗，聽好，這是我的命運要和湯姆在一起，這也是我的選擇，」哈利抓著妙麗的肩膀大聲說，「拿好你的魔杖，不要再上戰場啦，妙麗。」然後哈利放開妙麗，拿出魔杖同時用手拿起妙麗的手將魔杖放在妙麗手中。

「時間到。」賽佛勒斯石內卜抓緊妙麗的衣服，然後就消失在哈利的眼前。

哈利轉身的時候，他看見佛地魔站在他的後面。

「……你知道私自放走俘虜有什麼懲罰？」佛地魔望著哈利說。

「我願意接受任何的懲罰。」哈利露出微笑說。

「沒收魔杖，不可以離開睡房一步。」佛地魔說完後，在哈利袋中的魔杖迅速到了他的手上，同時哈利回到了睡房。

接著連續幾天，只有羅東這只家庭小精靈定時送食物給他。

佛地魔從那天之後，沒有來到這裡看他。這樣過了一個月，哈利依然無法知道外面的消息，他只好每天等待著羅東送來的食物，但是哈利疑惑著羅東已過了時間，還沒有出現。

他開始緊張地想戰爭開始了，他於是走到門前嘗試打開房門，但是失敗了。

哈利決定嘗試無杖魔法令到房門打開，他嘗試了幾次，房門依然關閉著沒有回應。他抺去額頭的汗水，繼續嘗試一次用無杖魔法打開房門，終於最後一次，哈利集中精神望著門鎖，心裡念著咒語，房門終於“卡喀”一聲打開了。

哈利立刻離開睡房走出大屋的時候，他發現大屋一個人都沒有，他心裡一涼恐怕佛地魔被他們包圍著。他決定停下來，閉上雙眼心裡想著佛地魔，希望能感應佛地魔在哪裡。不一會兒，哈利張開雙眼，用精神施展消影術消失在大屋裡。

當哈利張開眼睛的時候，他在佛地魔的前面，哈利看見全部人圍住他，他轉頭一看佛地魔望著他，哈利從佛地魔的眼中看不到恐懼。

然後哈利對著圍住他和佛地魔的正氣師張開雙手。

「哈利波特？」

「他真的是哈利波特？」

「那麼他是敵人，殺死他們！」

哈利和佛地魔在他們當中聽到這樣的言論，但是他們沒有動手攻擊他們，因他們害怕佛地魔會用不赦咒來對付他們。

「哈利，過來。」佛地魔呼叫哈利，並向前抱緊著哈利，進入他的懷裡，「為什麼你來到這裡？」他在哈利的耳邊問著他，但是眼神望著圍住他們的正氣師。

「……你們以為這樣可以殺死我。」佛地魔對著面前的正氣師吼叫。

「湯姆，你放棄吧。」

哈利和佛地魔聽到鄧不利多校長的聲音，他們看見在面前的正氣師讓出一條路給鄧不利多校長。

「哈哈，鄧不利多，你以為這樣就可以讓我放棄，沒可能！」佛地魔對著鄧不利多校長露出諷刺的微笑。

「湯姆，你已經沒有退路。」鄧不利多沉重地告訴佛地魔。

「沒有退路，鄧不利多你永遠只會沉迷著過去……」佛地魔平靜地說。

但是哈利感到佛地魔擁抱他的力度加強了，他回望佛地魔的臉孔，看到他的眼神是深沉的。

「湯姆，現在這樣你真的想哈利陪你在阿茲班卡渡過一生。」鄧不利多說。

「哈利，我現在解除愛情咒，然後你就用消影術離開，或者是用魔杖指向我也可以。」佛地魔低頭望著哈利說。

「不，就算湯姆你解除愛情咒，我都不會離開！」哈利對著佛地魔說。

「哈利！」佛地魔對著哈利皺著眉頭說，然後他歎了一口氣並用抱著哈利的手在哈利的心臟位置拍一下。

瞬間，哈利感覺到身體有東西離開了他，他望著佛地魔的臉孔，覺得佛地魔變得陌生。

「不是的……」哈利露出不能授受的表情說，「你們不能傷害他！」他離開佛地魔的懷裡，踏出一步大聲地對著他們說。

在他們面前的正氣師愕然地望著他們，沒有人出聲阻止他們說話。

「哈利，你真的是願意跟隨我？」佛地魔對著哈利背後說。

「是。」

「那麼哈利聽好，我是不會讓你後悔的。」佛地魔說完後向著哈利伸出手。

哈利毫不猶疑地伸手握緊佛地魔的大手，瞬息他們消失了在正氣師他們的眼睛裡。

在場的所有人愣住了，慢慢地開始有人尖叫大吼，佛地魔和哈利波特消失了。他們開始斥責對方不能動手殺死那個人。

當他們在惶恐佛地魔會否再現他們面前的時候，鄧不利多眼裡露出一刻閃光。

那時候，哈利和佛地魔出現在某一處的森林裡，「湯姆，我們在哪裡?」哈利望著四周發現這裡是他從來沒有去過的地方，然後對著佛地魔問道。

「這裡是……惡、啊……」當佛地魔開聲的時候，他吐出血液灑落在地上。

哈利看見佛地魔吐出血嚇住了，「湯姆！」哈利立刻扶持著佛地魔大叫。

「你哪裡受了傷，讓我看吧。」哈利臉上露出擔心的表情說。

「我沒事，不要在意。」佛地魔再說，「快點離開這裡，這裡只是霍格莫德附近的森林。」佛地魔用手擦去嘴角的血絲對著哈利說。

「好，我們走吧。」  



	28. 逃離英國

之後，他們利用消影術離開森林去到邊界地區找到一間旅館休息。晚上，哈利細心地用毛巾幫助佛地魔擦拭身體，「湯姆，你的傷很嚴重，非常需要藥水治療。」哈利邊擦拭邊對著佛地魔說。

「不需要。」

「但是……」

「哈利，我的治療能力很好，我自己來就可以的。」佛地魔對著哈利說。

哈利點頭。

然後佛地魔開口念著咒語，他的身體漸漸發出白光，哈利看見佛地魔身上的傷口陸續止血，受傷的部分開始凝血，哈利驚訝佛地魔所念的咒語可以立刻讓傷口凝血。

「好了，哈利幫我包紮傷口吧。」佛地魔對著愣了一愣的哈利說道。

哈利聽到佛地魔說的話後，乖巧地幫佛地魔包紮傷口，可惜途中哈利笨手笨腳包紮佛地魔的胸膛時候，不小心弄痛了佛地魔，但是佛地魔只是一直皺著眉頭沉默不語看著哈利包紮他的傷口。哈利終於完成包紮的程式時候，已經過了十二時正，哈利想起他們從早上到現在沒有吃過東西，他忍不住歎氣埋怨自己笨手笨腳，害得他和佛地魔不能在旅館的酒吧吃晚餐。

「我們一起下去問老闆娘是否有一些食物提供給我們吃。」佛地魔微笑地對著哈利說。

哈利再次點頭。

他們起身離開房間走到地下的酒吧，當他們走近站在酒吧桌子的老闆娘的時候，哈利聽到附近有巫師討論他和佛地魔，哈利不自覺地靠近佛地魔的身邊。

「沒事的，哈利。」佛地魔伸手握緊哈利的手說。

然後他們走到老闆娘的面前，「晚安，女士，請問現在有沒有晚餐？」佛地魔對著老闆娘微笑地問道。

「年輕的先生，當然有兩份晚餐，我非常樂意為你效勞。」老闆娘看著眼前英俊年輕的青年露出微笑說。

「非常感謝。」

之後，老闆娘拿著兩份晚餐走到他們坐下來的桌椅上放下晚餐，然後老闆娘在哈利的面前向著佛地魔拋了一個媚眼，同時坐在佛地魔對面的哈利看到了一切，他的心裡非常憤怒，看著老闆娘露出一絲憤恨的眼神，像似是被人搶了心愛的玩具般。

哈利的反應已經被佛地魔看見了，那時候佛地魔的嘴角微微地露出玩味的微笑。

當他們吃完晚餐，哈利急不及待地拉著佛地魔回到房間，然後哈利讓佛地魔坐在床邊，自己就坐在另一張床上背向著佛地魔。

「哈利？」

「有什麼事？」哈利悶悶不樂地問道。

「你……不舒服嗎？剛剛看見你吃了很少。」佛地魔故意地問著哈利，他回想剛才哈利看到老闆娘向著他拋了媚眼後，哈利開始心不在焉地吃。

「我沒……沒事的，只是可能今天沒有吃過東西，到了現在才進食只是有點不適應。」哈利繼續說。

「是嗎？」

哈利聽到佛地魔說的話準備開口時候，他感受到被人溫柔地擁抱住，他舉頭看見是佛地魔的臉孔，「湯姆？」哈利疑惑地看著佛地魔問道。

「哈利，我很高興，你竟然會吃醋了。」佛地魔說，「其實我是不能面對當時解除了愛情咒後，你是否會像父親般無情地用魔杖指向我。」他閉上眼睛感受著哈利的身體發出的溫暖說。

「湯姆，你不會不高興嗎？」哈利問著佛地魔。

「不會，哈利我愛你。」佛地魔將哈利移向對著他，然後他說完後在哈利的額頭吻了一下。

哈利被佛地魔這樣一吻弄到整個臉紅了，並害羞地低著頭不去看佛地魔，直到他聽到佛地魔的輕笑，他才舉起頭。

「哈利，已經深晚我們睡覺吧。」佛地魔對著哈利說。

哈利點頭，他也開始覺得很累，「湯姆，晚安。」然後他臥在床閉上眼睛睡覺。

佛地魔看著哈利已經閉上眼睛睡覺了，他安靜地下床小心翼翼地爬上哈利的床擁抱著哈利，佛地魔也閉上眼睛睡覺。

那晚他們在同一張床上睡覺了。

早上的陽光溫和地照著大地，哈利張開雙眼的時候，看見是佛地魔的睡臉，自從在霍格華茲時他們一起在一張床上睡覺後，再沒有看到佛地魔的睡臉，他發現佛地魔的臉孔較之前成熟了，並帶著一種貴族的誘惑。

當哈利想伸手摸著佛地魔的臉孔時候，「早安，哈利。」佛地魔張開口說。

哈利被佛地魔張開口說話嚇倒了，「早安，湯姆。」他回答佛地魔。

佛地魔張開雙眼看見哈利並露出微笑，「睡不著嗎？」他望著哈利說。

「不是，」哈利搖頭，「只是我害怕這樣維持時間不久，我們又要逃走。」他垂下眼簾說。

「……哈利，我會確保我們安全。」佛地魔伸手擁抱哈利入懷裡說。

哈利對於佛地魔的能力從不懷疑，他知道佛地魔會保護他，但是他對於不停逃命非常厭倦。

接著，他們每天在旅館渡過，已經有逗留了一段時間。今天哈利和佛地魔在旅館附近的市場散步的時候，佛地魔發現附近有正氣師出現，他們需要離開這裡。

哈利和佛地魔趕快地回到旅館，佛地魔吩咐哈利回到房間收拾東西，然後自己走到酒吧，而哈利聽從佛地魔說的話爬上樓梯，走到房間收拾他們的衣服收到一個細小的行李箱內。  
接著，房門打開了，出現是佛地魔。他走到哈利的面前，「哈利，我們需要去更遠的地方。」佛地魔伸手對著哈利說。

「去哪裡？」哈利問。

「德國，那裡有我的根據地。」佛地魔抓緊哈利的手準備消影術時候說道。

然後哈利感受到一陣旋轉的感覺，他張開雙眼看見自己和佛地魔身在一間舊式的房子內。佛地魔放開握著哈利的手，轉身房間看到房門後，走到門前閉上眼伸手對著房門。

「哈利，走在我的後面。」他開口說。

哈利聽到佛地魔說的話後，立刻走到佛地魔的後面，然後佛地魔發出強大的魔力控制房門打開。不一會兒，房門打開了。佛地魔轉身伸手擁抱著哈利，讓他在自己的懷裡。

然後他們走出房間，走到大廳的時候，出現三四個的巫師圍繞他們。

「恭候多時了，主人。」其中一個巫師向著佛地魔鞠躬說道。

「我不需要你們，消失。」佛地魔因為巫師說的話後眯著眼及低下幾度的聲調說。

「是。」他們同一時間，在哈利和佛地魔眼前消失了。

「他們是誰，為什麼我沒有見過他們？」哈利疑惑地問著佛地魔。

「他們是德國的巫師，是我的朋友。」佛地魔望著哈利說，然後他再次擁緊哈利的身體。

接著，佛地魔和哈利走到一間房間，他們走進房間的一張大床邊讓哈利坐下在床上，而他走回到門前揮一揮手，然後門自動關上了。

「……哈利，今晚我們需要在這裡度過。」佛地魔轉身對著哈利說。

「在這裡安全嗎？這裡不是英國……」哈利露出擔心的表情問。

「放心，這裡絕對在英國的時候安全。」佛地魔邊說邊伸手撫摸哈利的臉，然後低下頭親吻他的額頭。

哈利點點頭。

佛地魔拉遠他和哈利的距離，他走到大床對面的椅子坐下來。

「哈利，睡吧，明天我們有重要的事情，需要我們早點出發。」他望著哈利說。

「那麼你會睡嗎？你的身體需要休息。」

「你睡吧。」

「但是……」

「哈利，我不會離開的，這幾天你都沒好好地睡過，現在你要休息。還有我沒事的，黑暗君王不需要睡覺。」佛地魔再次說。

哈利歎了一口氣，然後他起身走到佛地魔的面前伸手擁抱佛地魔的頭在懷裡，「我說是身旁沒有你睡不著的，你可以和我睡嗎？」哈利貼近佛地魔的頭說。

佛地魔沉默了，然後用手抱緊哈利的身體，將哈利拉倒在自己的懷裡。

「真的對你沒辦法。」佛地魔露出微笑說。

接著，佛地魔橫抱起哈利走到床邊放下哈利，然後自己也爬上床抱著哈利，「現在可以睡覺了吧。」他溫柔地說。哈利感受到佛地魔的體溫包圍他，漸漸地覺得倦怠了閉上眼睡著。  
佛地魔看見哈利終於沉睡了，他輕輕地將抱著哈利的手移開，然後他從大床上起身，走到門前時，他轉身望著哈利的睡臉一眼後，打開門離開了。

佛地魔走到大廳看見到之前消失的巫師們在等候他。


	29. 遠洋德國

「主人，歡迎您回來。」在場所有的巫師跪地低頭說。

佛地魔走到大廳的扶手椅坐下來，「好，告訴我你們在這段時間發現什麼有趣的事？」他緩慢地說，雙手放在扶手椅上，準備聽著巫師的報告。

「在主人你發出的第一封信後，我們開始行動，我們調查到鄧不多利和一名巫師有定時以書信聯絡。」開口說道的是一位比較其他的巫師年長的巫師，他仰頭望著佛地魔的血紅色眼睛。

「……很好，還有什麼事情？」

「還有一次我們在蘭爾斯的期間，發現英國政府麻瓜官員和德國政府官員有一些緊密合作的計畫。」其中一個臉龐上有著一道醜陋的刀痕的巫師說。

「喔，是一件有趣的事情，你們繼續調查下去。」佛地魔用手撫順自己的下巴說。

「是，主人。」他們應聲說道。「還有一件事，要你們做……」佛地魔對著跪在地上的巫師說，然後他們再次消失在房間內頭。

佛地魔低著頭雙手合掌在胸前，閉上眼思考著下一步應該怎樣做，雖然他和哈利身在德國，但是不能掉以輕心，在外頭會有其他的正氣師追殺他。

他不能讓哈利受到任何傷害，雖然他知道哈利在解除愛情咒的時候，他的眼神已經清晰了，明顯地哈利對他愛不夠深切。

他想到這裡，輕輕地歎氣。

哈利從睡夢中醒來，他張開眼睛看見床上只有自己，看不到佛地魔的身影。他於是打開門走出房間，他經過走廊，發現那間屋內非常大，裡頭有著很多的房間。

他打開其中一間的房間，發現那是間藏書數量很多的書房，他走到其中的一格書架上看，他發現那裡全是一些古老文字的書籍。他拿起一本書打開看，內容全是哈利沒見過的文字。

「它是一本講述詛咒的書籍。」

哈利聽到佛地魔的聲音立刻仰頭轉身，看到佛地魔依靠在牆壁望著他。

「這裡的所有書籍是你的？」哈利驚訝地問道。

「少部份是我特意去搜尋回來，大多數是“他們”為了討好我而獻給我的。」佛地魔走向最近他的書架去，然後拿出其中一本書籍說，「馬婁著，中世紀最鮮為人知的魔法大全。」他打開其中一頁向著哈利再說，並拿走哈利手中的書本。

「作者是什麼人？」

「中世紀德國巫師，他將自己畢生見過的咒語寫下來，但是他的手稿在大火中燒毀了，他的兒子繼承了他的知識再次重新編寫，不過他的兒子因為飲下大量自己研究的藥水死亡，他的書同時因被魔法部視作危險的罪名再次燒毀，而幸運地有一本被一位老邁的巫師收藏逃過了，最後那本書籍現在落在你的手上。」

「什麼？」

「已經沒有時間了，哈利我們要快點準備。」佛地魔走到哈利的面前一手拿起哈利手中的書本說，然後他將書本放回原本的位置。

哈利只好走到佛地魔的身旁，然後跟隨他離開那間書房。

他們走到大廳旁邊的桌子時，「哈利，坐吧，我們需要吃些食物才出發。」佛地魔對著哈利說話後就坐下來。

哈利也坐下來。

在同時飯桌上出現兩碟豐富的早餐在他們面前，哈利驚訝地看著他面前的早餐，他沒想到他可以在這裡吃豐富的食物。

「希望合你的口味，快吃。」佛地魔對著哈利露出微笑說。

「那是……」

「家庭小精靈煮的。」

哈利聽到佛地魔這樣說法有點不相信，他所知的家庭小精靈非常喜歡古老傳統的菜式，不會嘗試新的菜式。因它們害怕主人的懲罰。

哈利放下心中疑惑，「我們要去哪裡？」他開口問著佛地魔。

「一個處於在保護區的山地。」

「為什麼我們要去？」哈利問道。

「找一件古老的王冠。」佛地魔放下刀叉，對著哈利說。

「王冠？」

「它是羅威娜雷文克勞王冠，我需要它完成一件事。」佛地魔望著哈利的眼眸說，「好了，我們吃早餐吧。」他說完後，開始吃著餐碟上的食物。

哈利也開始低頭吃著早餐。

當哈利吃著最後一口時候，他看見佛地魔飲下一杯咖啡，瞬間哈利可以看見佛地魔有平淡的一面，然後哈利發現佛地魔剛好對上他的眼睛。

「看來你已經吃完了，那麼我們出發吧。」佛地魔起身走到哈利的身旁，對著哈利伸出手說。

哈利伸手放在佛地魔的手中，然後他們消失在屋內。

經歷了現影術的哈利，發現他們身在一片森林裡頭，他聽到鳥獸在森林中發出聲響。

「這裡是保護區邊界，有魔法阻止巫師施展消影術，我們需要步行。」佛地魔對著哈利說。

「我們要去哪裡尋找羅伊納拉文克勞王冠？」哈利跟隨佛地魔的步伐問道。

「一位和羅威娜雷文克勞有親密關係的女巫。」佛地魔爬出一棵樹杆後，轉身伸手拉起哈利說。

「是親人？」哈利皺眉問道。

「是她的情人，哈利。」佛地魔勾起玩味的微笑說。

「什麼，情人，拉文克勞的情人？」哈利露出難以此信的表情說。

「拉文克勞年輕的時候，有一位英俊的年輕的巫師愛慕她，但是已為妻子的拉文克勞，知道自己不能背叛丈夫，所以將她心愛的王冠給她年輕又深情的情人。」佛地魔說，「她的情人，將王冠送給他的兒子，希望他能將王冠帶給他心愛的人。」

「那麼我們就是探訪雷文克勞的情人的兒子的後代？」哈利露出驚訝的手表情。

「沒錯，正確來說是他的女兒，看來我們需要快點離開這裡，前面不遠的地方有火車穿過這片森林，到達我們要去的地方。」佛地魔轉頭望著前方說。

他們開始穿越叢林，中途佛地魔將他所見的植物告訴哈利那些植物有什麼功效，同時他也教授哈利關於德國的歷史。

「我們還有多少路程到達？」哈利用手擦拭去額頭上的汗水問著在他前面的佛地魔。

「不遠。」佛地魔繞望四周後，對著哈利說，「我想我們可以休息一下。」佛地魔看見哈利喘氣的樣子說道。

哈利聽到後點頭，然後在附近一棵大樹下坐下來。

同時佛地魔走到哈利的身旁也坐下來，對著哈利說：「來我這裡坐，哈利。」然後他拍一下自己的腳，示意哈利坐在他懷裡。

哈利露出微笑移向佛地魔的懷裡，用手抱著佛地魔的腰，閉上眼聆聽佛地魔的呼吸聲。

「哈利，我們要出發了。」

哈利在睡夢中聽到有人用溫柔的聲音叫醒他，他不情願地張開眼，看見是佛地魔用他的血紅色眼眸望著他。

「哈利，起身吧。」佛地魔看見哈利迷糊的樣子，露出溫柔的微笑說。

哈利打了一個欠呵後，懶散地從佛地魔的懷裡起身，同時看見天色開始昏暗。

「我們要快點離開這裡，入夜後這裡十分危險。」佛地魔說。

哈利點點頭。

他們再次起步離開這片森林，他們走了一個小時後，佛地魔看見有一列火車經過他們，因他們已經到達火車站附近的村落。佛地魔告訴哈利已經到達了，他們需要留一晚在這裡，明天早上乘搭火車去找那位女巫。他們在一間有著古老的牆壁及裝飾的旅館休息。

當哈利洗澡完的時候，他看見佛地魔在寫信，他只好安靜地坐在床上，用毛巾擦乾自己的頭髮。

「過來這裡。」

哈利聽到佛地魔的聲音，愣然了一下，然後他乖乖地走到佛地魔的身旁。

「想知道我在寫信給誰嗎？」佛地魔問著哈利。

「你會告訴我？」

「我在寫信給那位女巫，告訴她我們可能需要二、三天時間才探訪她。」佛地魔拉扯哈利倒在他的懷裡說。

「你和那位元女巫是認識的？」

「是一個有趣的誤會，讓我認識那位元女巫。」佛地魔低頭吻著哈利的額頭說。

「她是怎樣的人？」

「是一位智慧的女巫，她懂得將兩道咒語融合使用，我對於這個非常有興趣，所以和她聯絡。」佛地魔的眼睛像發光一般說。

對於學習知識佛地魔是非常狂熱。哈利心裡想。

翌日，哈利被佛地魔叫醒來，他們吃了早餐就出發乘搭火車去找那位女巫。

在火車上有很少旅客，哈利和佛地魔坐在最後的車廂，哈利看著佛地魔給他的咒語書，而佛地魔看著剛才買的日報閱讀。在中途哈利有時會放下書本，詢問佛地魔哪道咒語是怎樣施展，或是佛地魔主動教授哈利一些在五、六年級學習的咒語。已經了一晚時間後，哈利和佛地魔到達了，他們再次開始穿越叢林。

「湯姆，我們還有多少路程到達？」哈利爬上大石問道。

「…還有半小時路程，需要休息？」佛地魔轉身對著哈利說。

「不。」哈利搖頭。

「那麼我們繼續走。」佛地魔說。

當他們走到一段路的時候，佛地魔停下來，哈利疑惑地望著佛地魔。

「湯姆，怎麼事？」哈利出聲問著佛地魔。

「我們已經到了。」佛地魔凝望著前面說。


	30. 羅威娜雷文克勞王冠

哈利走到佛地魔的身旁，看見前面不遠的山腰下有一處的村莊，它是非常古舊的村莊。哈利和佛地魔走到村莊最深入的地方，有一間外觀是中世紀的建築的房屋，佛地魔走到門在門前上敲了一敲。

接著，門打開了，佛地魔首先進入房屋內，哈利跟隨他也走進去。

「你好，凱倫女士。」佛地魔對著在他們面前的老邁女巫問好。

哈利看見那位凱倫女士是一位老邁，滿頭是灰白色頭髮，臉上有著無數細少的皺紋，但不失一位五官典雅的女士，從她的臉孔觀察到她年輕的時候，一定是一位美麗動人的小姐。  
「你好，瑞斗。」凱倫給佛地魔一個擁抱說，然後她看見到哈利時候，「那位一定是你的信中提及的那個人了。」她伸出手在哈利的面前說。

「你好，凱倫女士。」哈利疑惑地對著佛地魔望了一眼後，對著凱倫握手說。

「你好，哈利。瑞斗在信中常常提及你，可知他非常喜歡你。」凱倫露出知趣的微笑對著哈利說。

哈利聽到後，他的臉紅了。

「好了，凱倫女士介意我們在這裡過一晚嗎？」佛地魔對著凱倫露出微笑問。

「當然不介意。噢，我需要時間準備一下房間，瑞斗在這個時間帶哈利出去參觀。」凱倫對著佛地魔和哈利說。

佛地魔和哈利聽從凱倫的建議參觀村莊，他們走到村莊的商鋪內看到一些哈利從來沒見過的魔藥及物品，他們經過村莊附近的小湖邊坐下來。

「覺得這裡如何？」佛地魔問。

「這裡很美。」

「時間不早了……我相信凱倫女士應該已經收拾了客房，我們回去吧。」佛地魔一貫的表情對著哈利說。

「湯姆，我們來這裡真的只是為了雷文克勞王冠？」哈利忍不住出聲問。他從開始佛地魔告訴要找凱倫女士的時候，他已經想詢問佛地魔，但是他沒有開口問過佛地魔，但是現在他按捺不住出聲。

「……哈利，我們要回去了。」佛地魔避開哈利的問題，只是說起身對著哈利說，然後轉身離開。

「湯姆，我真的想知道你的想法啊，我是愛你的，請你告訴……我、我不是小孩子……」哈利也起身，對著佛地魔的背影大叫。

「……哈利，你只需要愛我就可以了。」佛地魔轉身對著哈利說。

哈利心裡非常不滿佛地魔的回答，他只能無奈地點頭。

他們一路沉默地走回凱倫女士的房屋時，他們看見房屋的大門打開了，佛地魔看見大門像是被咒語強迫打開般。那時候，佛地魔的眼神變得殘忍般，仿佛看見一隻野獸防衛自己的領土。

「哈利，站在我的身後。」佛地魔壓低聲調說。

哈利也察覺到了裡頭有不對勁，然後乖乖巧地走到佛地魔的身後。

佛地魔拿出魔杖用它推開大門，看見牆壁有一道又一道的咒語傷過的痕跡，他們小心翼翼地走進去。

他們走到大廳的時候，哈利和佛地魔看見大廳每個角落似是被人搜刮般淩亂。

「有三個巫師來過這裡…」佛地魔說。他感覺到有三種不同的魔力曾在這裡施展咒語。

「什麼？」哈利驚訝地叫了一聲。

「這裡有三種不同的力量施展過咒語，看來有人已經知道我們的行蹤。哈利準備好魔杖，他們可能在樓上等候我們。」佛地魔走到樓梯爬上去，轉身對著哈利說。

哈利拿出魔杖，跟隨佛地魔爬上樓梯。

當佛地魔和哈利走到走廊的時候，佛地魔感覺到有人在走廊盡頭的房間裡。

佛地魔轉身對著哈利用手指貼在嘴唇上，做出寧靜的手勢，然後他們緩慢地走到房門前，佛地魔伸手扭開門鎖將房門打開。

房間的門打開了，他們看見只有凱倫女士一個人坐在她的米白色的床上，呆滯地望著前方。

「凱倫女士？」哈利皺眉疑惑地接近凱倫女士問道。

奇怪的是凱倫女士只是望了哈利一眼後，又回望呆滯地前方。

「湯姆，凱倫女士發生什麼事？」

「看來他們當中有一位是對於迷糊咒非常擅長的高手。」佛地魔露出玩味的微笑說，「只要一個簡單的咒語就可以解除。」他走到凱倫女士的前面說。

凱倫女士仰頭望著佛地魔，在她的眼神裡看不到任何的東西。

佛地魔將手中的魔杖貼在她的額頭，然後他朗誦出一道哈利未曾聽過古老的語言、平仄不一的咒語。

哈利看見凱倫女士漸漸回復清醒。

「梅林啊，瑞斗，謝謝你。」凱倫女士望著佛地魔說，「……剛才有三個巫師強迫我開門……我阻止不了他們……啊，他們拿了王冠、我的王冠……」她記起剛才的情況斷斷續續地說出來。

「我會拿回王冠的，凱倫女士。哈利，我們走！」佛地魔對著凱倫女士說，他轉身離開。

「凱倫女士，你沒事真的好了。你在這裡休息吧，房屋等我回復原本面貌。」哈利對著凱倫女士說。

「不……不需要了……謝謝你，我想你還是跟隨瑞斗去追他們吧。」凱倫女士伸手抓緊哈利的手說，「快去吧。」然後她放開哈利的手露出微笑說。

哈利點頭，然後他走出凱倫女士的房間，當他走到門口的時候，他看見到佛地魔站在那裡等待著他。

「我們走吧。」佛地魔說。

哈利走出房屋的時候，突然他們身後的房屋，開始起了變化，房屋從門面的咒語做成的痕跡開始直到屋頂都變回原來般。

哈利轉身看見後，然後他對著佛地魔露出微笑。

他已經改變了。

哈利心裡想。

他們和凱倫女士告別之後，佛地魔利用一種似是超級感應咒的咒語，知道了王冠的下落，他們開始跟蹤那些巫師的去向。

他們經過北萊因威斯特法倫州的阿恩斯貝格行政區和巴伐利亞州的慕尼克等城市，最終他們在黑森邦州的法蘭克福跟蹤到拿走雷文克勞王冠的巫師。

他們現在法蘭克福市的一間麻瓜酒店裡，佛地魔告訴哈利他知道了那些巫師在法蘭克福市某一個角落。

「看來他們在這裡。」優雅地坐在房間的扶手椅的佛地魔看完了手上一封信後，勾起玩味的微笑說。

「他們為何要拿走雷文克勞王冠？」坐在床上的哈利看著佛地魔問道。

「因為他們已經知道了雷文克勞王冠裡頭一個可以輕易殺死我的秘密，」佛地魔說，「當然他們首先要知道解開我在王冠施下的保護咒。」他用左手輕輕地刮自己的下巴，露出更燦爛的微笑。

哈利聽到佛地魔說的話震驚了。

「為什麼……為什麼這些你都不告訴我？」

「……哈利，我不告訴你是我不想你知道我為了長生不死，做了一件恐怖的事。」佛地魔起身走到哈利的面前說。

「恐怖？」

「魂器，可以令人長生不死的裝置。想要創造一個魂器，必須犯下滔天的罪行——謀殺，用以撕裂靈魂。然後，必須還要念出一道咒語，將撕裂的靈魂流入一個物體，如果要復原，就必須真心的懺悔並且承受極大的痛苦，本人可能會被痛苦毀滅。我創造了六個魂器，雷文克勞王冠是其中一個。」佛地魔伸手撫摸哈利的臉，似是觀賞般看著哈利。

「那麼其他的魂器……」哈利擔心般問道。

「在我離開了霍格華茲的時候，全部已經收回了。」佛地魔說，「不過，除了雷文克勞王冠之外，還有一個魂器還未回收……」佛地魔抬起哈利的臉，吻他的眼，吻他的鼻，卻只輕輕滑過他的唇，接著下滑到他的喉頭，張開嘴用牙齒故意輕咬那裡。

接著佛地魔用另一隻手隔著哈利身上的衣服撫摸他每一吋肌膚，引起哈利身體發顫。

「嗯……湯姆……」哈利忍不住吐出羞澀的呻吟聲。

佛地魔輕笑了一聲，他知道哈利很喜歡他的這個動作。

隨著佛地魔瘋狂玩弄哈利，探索哈利身體的次數增加，每多發現哈利的一個敏感帶，佛地魔都會清楚地記住位置，然後在下一次的挑逗中，惡意地將哈利逗弄得全身發顫，打從心底為他的動作渾身顫抖。

哈利無助地看著佛地魔。

佛地魔看見哈利的眼睛因情欲而霧起了水氣，顯得格外可愛，然後他將哈利整個人給拉了起來。佛地魔爬上床抱住哈利，狂熱地再度吻上哈利的唇。

陽光緩緩地透過酒店的窗簾的幫助下，照耀著酒店的每間的房間，哈利也被陽光的照耀，終於張開雙眼，他看見的是佛地魔的睡臉。

哈利伸出放在貼上在睡覺的男人身上的手，輕輕地描繪男人的五官，眉、鼻、最後是嘴唇。

「似乎你對於每早用你的手指撫摸我的臉不覺得厭煩，哈利。」男人依然是沒有張開眼說。

「這樣可以讓我知道你真的在我身邊。」哈利因男人說的話，勾起溫柔的微笑。

「好吧，我也確實地感受到你在我身邊。」男人伸手拉著哈利的腰，將他貼近自己的懷裡。

「哈利，我愛你。」

男人低頭埋入哈利淩亂又柔順的黑髮時，說出讓哈利心動的一句話。

「湯姆……」

哈利聽到男人的那句話後，伸手抱緊男人的身體，閉上眼聆聽男人的心跳聲。

哈利希望時間停留在這一分鐘，他確實感受到佛地魔對他的愛，同樣佛地魔也知道在他懷裡的哈利是真正的愛著他。

在哈利體內的屬於他的魂片昨晚強烈告訴他，哈利是愛著他的。

當年一道擁有母愛的古老咒語的關係，不小心地將自己唯一的魂片潛伏在嬰兒身上，過了十四年時間，在昨晚他吻著男孩的時候，男孩體內的魂片強烈地作出反應。

奇妙。

佛地魔心想。

佛地魔張開雙眼，抬起哈利的臉一股作氣地低頭吻下去。

哈利被佛地魔吻著的時候，他正處於驚訝的狀態，他還是未習慣佛地魔會突然地吻著他的這種行為，所以他愣了一愣，隨即放鬆身體接受佛地魔的吻。

「湯姆，不用找出他們在哪裡嗎？」

「要有耐性，哈利，他們現在正努力找方法解除我施下的保護咒，我們只需要透露少許行蹤，然後等候他們自己找上門。」佛地魔勾起得逞的笑容。

接著他們在這間酒店逗留了三天，佛地魔說的話終於應驗。他們在酒店的餐廳吃著晚餐的時候，佛地魔觀察到有三個巫師已經來到了。

「他們來了。」

「那麼我們要怎樣做？」

「我們繼續吃吧。」佛地魔吃了一口沙拉說。

「湯姆，他們手上有雷文克勞王冠，你現在非常危險！」哈利壓低聲調說。

「他們是解除不到了，除非……」佛地魔對著哈利說的時候，奪去雷文克勞王冠其中一個巫師在他們的後面用魔杖指著佛地魔。

「先生，我們想請你和你的情人跟我們去一個地方。」那個有著藍色眼晴的巫師，露出醜陋的笑容說。

佛地魔默然地起身，「哈利，我們跟他們走。」然後他對著哈利說。

佛地魔和哈利安靜地跟隨那個巫師和他的同伴去到一片森林的深處，他們讓佛地魔和哈利站在森林中一處空地，他們其中一個去拿出雷文克勞王冠，而其餘兩個巫師分別用魔杖指向他們。

「聽好，快點告訴我們怎樣解除保護咒。」

當有著藍色眼睛的巫師拿了雷文克勞王冠出來，並站在他們面前的時候，在佛地魔身後的巫師叫道。

「如果不合作的話……」


	31. Welcome to 1937

他再次開口說，在哈利身後的巫師對著哈利利用魔杖發出咒語，哈利受不住咒語的折磨大叫一聲。

「你看到了，我們會將你的情人殺死。」有著藍色眼睛的巫師露出殘暴的笑容說。

「……解開雷文克勞王冠的保護咒，只需要渴望得到它的人的血液和一道咒語就解除了。」佛地魔低沉地說。

「只要這樣就可以？」在佛地魔身後的巫師興奮地問道。

「沒錯。」

「讓我來解開它！」那個巫師的眼晴閃閃發光地盯著雷文克勞王冠說。

「不，我來當第一個。只要打開它，就得到那個人的力量！」藍色眼睛的巫師伸出右手用魔杖在手腕上劃了一刀，血液隨即流到王冠的表面上。

「愚笨的人。」佛地魔看了一眼，冷冷地說。

接著，佛地魔流暢地伸出魔杖轉身對著身後的巫師施展一道索命咒，那個巫師隨即倒在地上。另外，在哈利身後的巫師，看見哈利身上出現一條巨大的蛇正準備張開口攻擊他。那條蛇滑到地上，爬到那個巫師面前，不停地攻擊他。

那個巫師驚慌地用魔杖不停地攻擊那條蛇，但是那條蛇不慌不忙地纏繞巫師的身體張開口咬了他脖頸一口，那個巫師立刻倒在地上。

哈利轉身看見那條蛇是在他身上的娜吉妮。他轉頭看見佛地魔慢慢地走向那位巫師的面前，他也走到他們的位置。

「好，現在輪到你了。」佛地魔慢慢地走到有著藍色眼睛的巫師的面前說。

「你別再接近……否則我破壞會王冠！」那個巫師抓緊手上的雷文克勞王冠，激動地對著佛地魔說。

「哈哈，想破壞王冠嗎？你可以嘗試用咒語來破壞它。」佛地魔聽到那個巫師說的話，露出嘲諷的笑容說。

「好，我現在就破壞它。」那個巫師拋下雷文克勞王冠，用魔杖指向雷文克勞王冠念出一道咒語，他的魔杖頂端射出火焰。雷文克勞王冠被火焰燒紅了，巫師瘋狂地大笑。

不一會兒，那個巫師看見雷文克勞王冠正在吸收他的魔杖射出的火焰，並他漸漸感覺到自己的力量快速地流失。

「天啊，怎麼會這樣？」

「因為雷文克勞王冠在吸收你的力量。」佛地魔露出玩味的微笑對著眼裡充滿絕望的巫師說。

「啊……啊……」

哈利看見那個巫師的臉色蒼白，像似死人般，他的手腕的血液，像似有生命般流入到雷文克勞王冠，然後那個巫師同樣地像他的同伴般倒在地上。

「愚蠢的人。」佛地魔走到那個巫師的屍體踢了一下說，接著伸手對著雷文克勞王冠。

在地上的雷文克勞王冠飛快地到佛地魔的手裡。然後他念出一段很長的咒語，手中的雷文克勞王冠發出光芒。

哈利看見雷文克勞王冠上浮出一股黑色的力量，正進入佛地魔的體內。

「屬於我的力量，終於得到了。」佛地魔突然說。

接著，他拋下雷文克勞王冠在地上，他同時感覺到全身無力，軟腳地坐在地上。

哈利看見佛地魔坐在地上，立刻走到他的身邊扶持他。

「湯姆，你沒事嗎？」

「只是有點倦。」

“他每次回收自己的魂器後，就會全身無力。”哈利轉身看見娜吉妮已經爬到他們的面前嘶叫道。

「為什麼，連這些都不告訴我？」哈利低頭悶聲地說。

佛地魔瞪了他的寵物蛇一眼，「哈利，我是不想你知道回收魂器的痛苦。」然後他用溫柔的聲調對著哈利說。

「但我是……」

當哈利說出的時候，他們被巫師攻擊，佛地魔反手抱緊哈利閃避咒語發出的光束。

「佛地魔，你已經無路可逃的。」

「快，找他出來！」

「這次一定要殺死他！」

他們聽到有一群巫師包圍了他們，佛地魔抱著哈利的力道十分用力，並舉起魔杖抱起哈利走出空地。哈利看見周圍的十幾個巫師，舉起魔杖準備用索命咒之類的咒語對付他們。

「湯姆，留下我，你會能逃出去。」哈利細聲說。

「不，我不會讓你一個人留在這裡獨自戰鬥。」佛地魔低頭對著哈利說，然後他對著哈利露出自信的笑容。

那時候，哈利感覺到一股陌生的力量包圍他，他仰頭望著佛地魔，他看見佛地魔的眼晴漸漸變成銀白色的。

當哈利準備開口說的時候，他看見一道又一道的綠色光束向著他們發射。他轉頭看見抱著他的男人開口說。

我愛你，不論什麼時候。

然後哈利跟不及瞭解佛地魔說的話，就感覺到自己被人拉扯墜入深淵般。

當哈利醒過來，他張開眼看見的是自己在一間寢室裡，非常殘舊，牆壁有著細小的青苔。他從床上起身的時候，發現床邊有一個小男孩依靠床邊睡著了。哈利靠近男孩的臉，看見到的是他非常熟識的臉孔。

沒可能的。這是幻覺的。哈利不停否認心裡浮現的想法。

那時候，男孩醒過來，他看見床上的和他年紀相約的男孩終於醒過來。

「你醒了就好，昨天你是怎麼做到的？」男孩打了一個呵欠，然後對著哈利問。

哈利看見男孩的眼睛閃閃發光，流露充滿好奇心的表情。

「什麼，你在說什麼？做到什麼？」

「你用了什麼方法憑空出現？」

「這裡是哪兒？」

「這裡是倫敦孤兒院，你是誰？」

「我是哈利波特。」

「哈利波特？我是……」

「湯姆瑞斗。」

男孩聽到有著綠色眼睛的男孩說出自己的名字，非常驚訝，心裡對於眼前的哈利充滿興趣。

「啊，你為什麼知道我的名字？」

「因為我是……你、的……朋友。」哈利看見年幼的湯姆，壓下心裡的感覺，輕聲地對著已經陌生的男孩說。

「朋友？我沒有朋友的，我是怪胎湯姆，沒有人和我做朋友。」男孩對於眼前的哈利這說法不接受。

「我可以做你的朋友。」

哈利想抱著眼前的男孩時候，終於發現自己的雙手變得細小，他舉起雙手摸著自己的臉，他變了小時候的樣子。

「湯姆，你今年是十歲嗎？」哈利望著男孩認真地問道。

「你為什麼知道的？」

「因為我有魔法。」

「魔法，那你可以控制那些動物？」男孩的語氣顯得興奮。

「我不能。這是有天份的巫師才做到。」哈利搖頭。

「那我也有魔法嗎？」男孩聽到哈利說的話後，「我可以控制動物幫我做事，而且我可以和蛇聊天。」他興奮地表揚自己的能力。

「和蛇聊天是一個獨有的天賦，湯姆。」

「那麼你還會什麼魔法？」男孩聽到哈利說的話更興奮地問著他面前的男孩。

「沒有了。」

「你叫哈利是嗎？可以的話，你不要走好嗎？」湯姆低下頭靦腆地問他。

「可以，只要你一直需要我，我就不會離開。」

我愛你，不論什麼時候。哈利心裡重複佛地魔最後對著他說的一句話。

「說好了，你答應我的。」

完


	32. 番外篇 《都是那個人惹的禍》

哈利望著桌上的論文忍不住皺眉，因為他們正在圖書館內做這一星期的功課。他斜視身旁的已經在悠閒地閱讀書本的瑞斗，心諗那個人在何時完成了四篇長達六吋的煩人論文，而且他竟然在他的身旁閱讀五年級生的書本，根本在炫耀自己是在霍格華茲史上以來最聰明的學生，不，他根本就是那個最天才的學生。

哈利寫下一行字句，然後眼睛又飄到瑞斗的身上。他好像今天噴灑了古龍水，是蘋果？不，好像是薄荷的香味，很好聞的樣子。

哈利將視線轉移到瑞斗的頭髮，他不明白他們一樣擁有黑色的頭髮，為什麼他是那麼柔順，相反他的頭髮總是亂得像個鳥巢般。哈利狠狠地在羊皮紙上大力地寫下一行。

過了三分鐘，哈利在煩惱如何將草精靈和花精靈分開的時候，他的視線自動地貼上身旁的瑞斗，哈利小心地偷看瑞斗的臉孔，再次心諗想那個人相比他在二年級得到他的日記的時候，還是幼稚的臉孔。不過，他現在已經是相較同年的同學們成熟了很多，有點兒期待再次見到他十六歲的樣子。

想到這裡，哈利克制不住勾起微笑，但是他很快地收起微笑立刻將視線回到桌上的羊皮紙，然後哈利抬頭望在他對面的妙麗，看見她只是低頭不停地寫的論文，之後他又看見瑞斗沒有將眼睛離開書本的欲望。他心想他剛才為瑞斗的臉孔而微笑，他們應該沒有發現。

哈利再拿起羽毛筆寫下的時候，他發現羽毛筆已經沒有墨水，他唯有伸手拿在瑞斗面前的墨水瓶，在那時候瑞斗已經快他一步，將墨水瓶拿給他的面前，而哈利剛好對上瑞斗黑曜的眼眸，哈利發現瑞斗的眼睛露出一絲玩笑的情緒。

糟糕，被他發現了！

噢，該死的，瑞斗一定知道他看著他的臉笑了！

哈利死氣沉沉地將視線到羊皮紙上，不理會瑞斗現在的表情。在他寫下了第三篇論文的時候，他感覺到瑞斗起身離開，他抬頭望見瑞斗已經走到附近的書架像似找尋書本的樣子。  
噢，瑞斗已經看完了一本書了，而他只是剛寫了兩篇的論文，他暗暗嘲笑自己。

不一會兒，瑞斗掛著微笑走到他的位子坐下來，並打開他剛剛找到的書籍繼續閱讀，這本是關於魔法理論學科的。

他竟然在閱讀魔法理論的書，太驚訝了！喔，原來這本《魔法理論》，還有那麼好的咒語！哈利不自覺被吸引了，他的身體也漸漸接近瑞斗。哈利沒有發現自己停下寫字的動作，只是盯著瑞斗手中的書。

哈利正在看咒語怎樣讀出來的時候，他的頭上突然傳出一把像似是大提琴悅耳的聲音，「好看嗎？」在問著差不多貼近書本的哈利。

「嗯。」哈利無心地回答。

哈利根本沒有發現自己整個身體貼近在拿著書給他看的瑞斗，也同時沒有留意因為他的舉動勾起了微笑的瑞斗看著他。

瑞斗看著哈利對於他手上的《魔法理論》感到興趣，忍俊不住地露出燦爛的微笑，心諗著他的小計畫成功了，他故意在書架上拿出一本哈利喜愛的書在哈利的面前看，讓哈利分心靠近他。

不過，瑞斗發現自己輕視了這本書對於哈利的吸引力。瑞斗看到哈利只是專注地閱覽《魔法理論》，忽略了他的存在，瑞斗感到不悅，他不喜歡哈利只看書沒有看著他。於是他在哈利的面前合上手中的書，立刻引起哈利發出輕聲的不滿。

「哈利，你應該先做好那四篇論文。」瑞斗對瞪著他的哈利輕聲說道。

然後原是不停地瞪著瑞斗的哈利被瑞斗的提醒後，不禁大叫一聲，引致在他們對面的妙麗皺眉瞪眼哈利，而哈利立刻露出不好意思的表情，吐了吐舌頭，然後立刻轉頭對著害他被妙麗瞪眼的作俑者，但是哈利看見他竟然露出玩味的微笑。

哈利看到立刻伸手拉扯瑞斗的衣角，「都是你不好，害我被妙麗瞪了！」哈利壓低聲線說。而後者只是舉起手撫摸他的頭髮。

「不要摸我的頭髮！」哈利立刻阻止瑞斗的手，並狠狠地警告他。

但是在瑞斗的眼中，哈利活像是只撒嬌的小獅子，令他克制不住露出微笑，「妙麗，我和哈利出去一下。」然後一手拉起哈利的手走出圖書館去。

當他們走到往大會堂的走廊的時候，瑞斗放下哈利的手，「喂，你拉我出來幹什麼？」然後哈利瞪著他說道。

「哈利，你剛才一直不停地偷看我。」

「我哪裡有偷看你！」

「否認？」瑞斗挑起眉俯視眼前臉紅的哈利說，「那麼你為什麼低著頭不看我？」，他發出低沉的場聲音。

「哪裡？我……我……我現在看著你！」哈利憤氣地立刻對著瑞斗說。

不一會兒，哈利聽到一陣低沉的笑聲，他立刻仰頭看見瑞斗忍笑的表情。

「湯姆福特斯！」

當日下午，在霍格華茲圖書閣裡每一個人都被哈利的尖叫聲嚇住了，只有妙麗按著頭不停念念有詞說：「我聽不到，我聽不到，我要集中精神……我要集中精神。」

哈利為了躲避著大家的目光，連晚餐也沒有吃就立刻躲在自己的床上，並用床單包圍自己。瑞斗看見哈利的樣子，突然覺得哈利很可愛。

於是他決定哄哄哈利，「我的小王子，你已經在床單裡過了三個小時，你的肚子不餓嗎？」他溫柔地抱住床上的小團。

「我不是小朋友！」

「我知道你不是，但是你從剛才到現在沒有吃過東西了，來吃晚餐吧。」瑞斗拿開床單讓哈利出來，哈利出來時候，聞到食物香味。

在他眼前出現一道又一道的食物，「為什麼會有食物？」他驚訝地張開口問道。

「你不是餓嗎，來吧。」

午夜，瑞斗小心翼翼地將沉睡的哈利擁抱入懷裡，讓他舒服地貼近他，心想今天是美好的一天，他比平常更接近了哈利一點。

完


	33. 番外篇  《兩人的練習曲》

哈利忍不住再次歎氣，他回想剛才麥教授告訴他在耶誕舞會上，他和他的舞伴需要為舞會跳出第一首舞，說是『三巫鬥法大賽』的傳統，並且嚴重警告他不可以做出有損霍格華茲聲譽的事情。

但是他現在還未邀請哪一個女生作他的舞伴，何況還要他跳舞？哈利想到這裡，再次歎了氣。正當哈利煩惱著的時候，他沒有發現身後的瑞斗拿著幾本書籍往著他的方向走過來，然後他們戲劇性碰撞對方。

「好痛，對不起……湯姆！」哈利撫摸被撞倒的頸，忍著淚水說道。

「沒事嗎，哈利？」相反瑞斗露出溫和微笑詢問哈利，然後俯身拿起跌在地上的書本，再說：「有什麼令到…你…在煩惱？」

「呃……」哈利望著瑞斗，想起他們自從他發了奇異的夢後，他就躲避瑞斗維持了一段時間。「我是在為了耶誕舞會而煩惱沒錯。」

「耶誕舞會？是為邀請哪個女生作舞伴而煩惱？」

哈利點點頭。

「不如我們找一個地方繼續談這個話題吧。」

然後瑞斗帶領哈利走出葛萊分多塔，他們走到走廊盡頭的時候，瑞斗停下腳步轉身面對牆壁，正當哈利感到疑惑時，他看見牆壁竟然出現一道大門。

「它是『萬應室』，是霍格華茲裡最奇特的地方，它只會出現在最需要它的人面前。哈利，我們進去吧。」瑞斗轉頭露出微笑對著哈利說道。

然後瑞斗走向那一道大門前打開它，裡頭出現一大片綠意盎然的森林，中間只有一棵大樹，在大樹旁一張長椅子，是一個非常適合他們談天的場所。

當哈利坐下來的時候，「那麼……你有心儀的物件嗎？」瑞斗開口問道。

「呃，」哈利被瑞斗的話嚇了一跳，「還沒有……」然後哈利臉紅地說，因為他覺得自己還沒有邀請女生作舞伴是一件丟臉的事。

「嘛，你可以向熟識的女生邀請，例如是妙麗，她和你是好朋友。」

「……那個，妙麗她已經有人邀請她了，至於其他我認識的女生，我不太想邀請她們，她們實在太可怕了。」

「那麼你想到耶誕舞會的當晚，一個人跳舞嗎？」瑞斗聽到後露出微笑，對著哈利說。

「我知道，但是我……」

哈利未說完就看見瑞斗起身，走到他的面前伸出手，「不如，我們跳一支舞吧！」並開口說道。

「呃……」

哈利愣住了，他沒想到瑞斗竟然邀請他跳舞，但是想到他們只是談論邀請女生作他舞伴，「瑞斗，我們不是談論我的煩惱，為何要跳舞？」

「那麼，哈利你知道該怎麼跳第一支舞嗎？」瑞斗露出微笑說。

「那個……」

哈利被瑞斗問道欲言又止，他的確是不懂得開場的第一支舞該如何起步，誰叫他在麥教授為他們安排了一課堂練習跳舞的時候，他從沒用心看過吧。然後哈利不安地伸出手放在瑞斗的大手上。

瑞斗看見後，立刻握緊哈利的手，並拉起哈利，讓哈利整個人墜入他的懷裡。「哈利，將手放在我的腰。」瑞斗在哈利的耳邊細語，然後將手擺在哈利的肩膀。

哈利聽從瑞斗說的話將手放在瑞斗的腰部，他發現瑞斗的肌肉比他想像中較結實，他雖然和瑞斗天天睡在一起，有時候不注意觸摸了對方，但是他想不到瑞斗已經擁有平常青年的身材。

「那麼開始，一、二、三……」

當瑞斗開始帶領著哈利起舞的時候，房間開始變形從森林變成了一間寬闊的舞臺，瑞斗拉近他們的距離，那時房間傳來一首旋律浪漫的音樂，瑞斗便帶領哈利跳了一首舞。

他們跳完一首又一首舞，哈利終於學懂了如何帶領舞伴。哈利非常感激瑞斗教他跳舞，他們終於跳完一首舞，「湯姆，多謝你。」哈利露出感謝的微笑對著瑞斗。

在那時候到了晚餐的時間，學校的大鐘響起，哈利鬆開一直握著瑞斗的大手。

另一方面，瑞斗若有所思地望著哈利，然後突然伸手抓緊哈利的手，將手貼近自己的嘴唇輕吻下去。哈利被瑞斗的異常舉動嚇住了，他呆滯地望著瑞斗閉上眼吻著他的手。

「相信你已經學會了，祝你早日找到舞伴。」瑞斗放下哈利的手微笑地說。

「喔。」

「已經晚餐時間了，那麼我們去大廳吧！」

「湯姆！」瑞斗說完，轉身走到萬應室的門時候，「你有沒有舞伴？」哈利若有所思地叫道。

「我不打算參加。」瑞斗聽到哈利的聲音轉頭回答。

「為什麼？」

「因為……我邀請不到我想邀請做我的舞伴對象。」瑞斗對著哈利露出可惜的微笑。

「她是誰？」

「他是……」

哈利沒有聽到瑞斗說的話，心裡一直心不在焉地邊準備參加耶誕舞會邊找尋舞伴，在他昏昏沉沉、半夢不醒地過了幾天後，心裡慶倖自己不需要邀請舞伴參加耶誕舞會。

多年之後，每當哈利回想到他們當時跳舞的情景，哈利總是會露出甜蜜的表情。當然在他身邊的佛地魔不會放過任何機會吃掉他，並答應哈利再次和他跳舞，不過立場上轉換了。

完  



	34. 番外篇《不要以為叫哈利，你就可以欺負！》

「哈利，你答應我的，不可以反悔。」

「湯姆瑞斗，我記得我沒有答應你，可以讓你上我的床！」哈利氣憤地抱緊自己的床單對著臉上露出奸笑的少年咬牙切齒地說。

「哈利，我們不是一直一起睡覺嗎？」少年自在地臥在床上的另一面對著和他一起度過四年時光的已經臉紅的少年說。

「是你說不習慣雷文克勞男生寢室的氣氛，所以我才瞞著布蘭登他們，每晚都是偷偷摸摸地來到雷文克勞寢室陪你睡！」哈利繼續吼叫道。

「哈利，你不能怪我，當初在孤兒院的時候，我和你說過一個人睡，但是你說兩個人睡會溫暖很多，我才願意和你在同一張床睡覺。」少年露出無奈的表情說。

「那是很久的事，現在我和你都已經四年級了，所以我們可以分開睡覺了吧！」哈利理直氣壯地說。

「哈利，為什麼你今天特別不肯和我睡？」少年眯眼地望著防衛自己的床單的哈利說，語氣流露出一絲危險。

「沒有什麼原因，總之我今天要在自己的床睡覺。」哈利說。

「好，那麼我不阻擾你睡覺，祝你有個好夢。」少年爽快地起身對著哈利說完後離開赫夫帕夫男生寢室。

哈利看到湯姆離開後，歎了一口氣，然後他放鬆身體臥在床上。

今晚應該睡不著。哈利心想。

自從經歷那次時空穿越之後，他來到已經有四年時間，他會時常掛念妙麗和榮恩，還有特別是愛著他的瑞斗。雖然他在湯姆的身邊一直陪伴他，並和他一起成長，但是他有時望著漸漸成熟的湯姆，就會想到和他經歷了很多事情的瑞斗。

雖然他不理解他們不是和之前一樣般，湯姆沒有進入史萊哲林學院，而是進入代表智慧和聰敏的雷文克勞學院。哈利不想承認湯姆十分聰敏，但是湯姆的確天生聰敏，否則他沒可能在一年級時就拿到全年級優異的頭銜到現在。

而他竟然被分到赫夫帕夫學院，哈利沒想過自己分到赫夫帕夫，當初分類帽說他對湯姆瑞斗的感情忠誠比勇於表現自己的想法較為強烈。分類帽不顧哈利的願望，將他分派到赫夫帕夫。

哈利其實希望能和湯姆在一起，就算是被分派到史萊哲林學院，幸好，湯姆被分派到雷文克勞學院。

隨著時間流逝，哈利可以確定湯姆沒有像他印象中成為開始懂得利用自己的優勢獲得人心。加上湯姆對於學習非常熱忱的關係，他在雷文克勞學院非常受到教授及同學歡迎，當然包括鄧不利多。最近哈利也看到其他學院同學常找湯姆討論功課。

雖然赫夫帕夫和雷文克勞一起上課的課堂不多，但是哈利會坐在雷文克勞學院的餐桌和湯姆吃餐點。

對於時常看見這情況的雷文克勞學生和赫夫帕夫學生，已經是習以為常，有時赫夫帕夫的學生會主動邀請湯姆到赫夫帕夫學院餐桌上進食。

哈利想到這裡的時候，他心裡有一絲希望湯姆是愛著他，但是他知道湯姆已經不是他認識的湯姆，他可以過著哈利希望他過的生活，認識心愛的妻子、組織家庭。而哈利會繼續地看著他直到他離開。

然後他不自覺地睡著了，只要仔細地看，就會發現他的眼簾流下了一道眼淚。

到了早上，哈利緩緩地張開眼起身，拖著非常沉重的身體，獨自走到大廳的時候，他看見在大廳門前站在一個雷文克勞學院的男生。

是湯姆。

「哈利，早安。」瑞斗露出微笑對著哈利說。同時觀察哈利，並心想：他昨晚睡得不好，臉色非常蒼白。

「早安，湯姆。」哈利說。

「我們進入去吃早餐吧。」瑞斗再說，「不要告訴我，你要獨自到赫夫帕夫餐桌吃。」他看見哈利露出一絲想拒絕的表情後，他接近哈利說。  
「湯姆，我……」

「哈利，你已經拒絕和我睡了，現在想再拒絕和我吃早餐嗎？」瑞斗收起微笑，露出一副受到受傷的表情說道。

「湯姆……我們是朋友，朋友之間應該有自由的空間，而且我相信雷文克勞的女生們，會非常高興樂意和你吃早餐。」哈利移開視線說。

「自由的空間？」瑞斗迫近哈利說。

「沒錯。」哈利被迫向後退到牆壁說，心想為何沒有人留意他們。

「好，你想這樣就這樣。」瑞斗眯眼地說，然後拉開他們的距離，轉身走進大廳去。

哈利看見瑞斗離開，他感到松了一口氣，他不能阻礙湯姆的日後的生活。

哈利隨後進入大廳坐在赫夫帕夫學院的餐桌時候，和哈利是同學的布蘭登疑惑地對著哈利看了一眼。

「嘿，哈利，為什麼湯姆不過來和你吃早餐？」布蘭登問。

「他今天不會來。」哈利心不在焉說。

「那你不去雷文克勞那邊和湯姆吃？」布蘭登再問。

「我不去。」

「哈利，發生什麼事？」布蘭登聽到哈利說的話後，露出認真的表情問著哈利。

「布蘭登，你不覺得我和湯姆常常在一起嗎？」哈利問。

「喔，你們經常在一起，是大家都知道的事，有什麼問題？」布蘭登心裡疑惑地想哈利為何這樣問道。

「問題是你不覺得我和湯姆太接近是一件不好的事嗎？」

「不好的事？有何不好，你們在孤兒院一起長大，一起就讀霍格華茲，是一件美好的事呀！」

「但是我們時常在一起，喜歡湯姆的女生就不能接近他了啊！」

「喔，原來你說這個的事情，哈利，我想問你一個問題，你真的覺得你們在一起會阻礙女生認識湯姆？」布蘭登原來如此的表情說。

哈利點頭。

「哈利。哈利，我想你要看清楚，你其實不知道湯姆在你身邊的時候，他才會真心地微笑，相反，他在其他人的面前，只會露出禮貌的微笑。雖然我不知道你為何認為自己會阻礙湯姆談戀愛，但是我可以和你說的，他是非常在意你的。」布蘭登說，「還有，你今晚還是去雷文克勞男生寢室睡吧。」他說完後，對著哈利調皮地眨眼。

哈利看到後立刻臉紅了，他隨即低頭吃著他的早餐，決定不再理會布蘭登。

上課的鐘聲響起了，在大廳的學生們狼吞虎嚥地吃著餘下的食物。哈利起身的時候，他轉頭一看發現湯姆已經離開了。他突然覺得孤單，因為平常湯姆會等著他吃完最後一口後，然後和他一起快步地走去上課。

哈利快步地離開大廳往溫室的方向走，經過校園的時候，他看見湯姆被一群雷文克勞的女生圍繞著，被圍繞的人還露出笑容，紳士般對著女生談話，哈利心情更煩悶，不在理會眼前的情境快步地離開。

還不夠。少年看著哈利的背影心想。

哈利走進溫室內站在平時的位子，等待草藥學教授來到。那時候，溫室門外還有兩三個雷文克勞學生，他們分別前後進入溫室，在他們身後是湯姆，他慢慢地走近哈利的身旁。  
「午安，各位同學。」已經到了溫室裡頭的草藥學教授，露出微笑地對著她的學生說。

「午安，娃卡儷教授。」

「各位同學，今天我們要做一件困難的事，快到聖誕了，我要你們幫手清理校園外的雜草，」她說到這裡的時候，全班的同學笑了出來，「你們覺得簡單，但是我告訴你們在那些雜草當中有些特別危險的植物，所以我要你們兩人一組清理植物，最快清理完成的那一組，可以得到獎品。」她繼續說。

在場的學生開始紛紛地討論拍擋的事情，哈利看了湯姆一眼，然後他和他右邊的和他睡在同一間寢室的林克問：「林克，你有拍擋嗎？」

「哈利，我……對不起，我已經有拍擋了。」林克露出帶有歉意的微笑說。

「哦，好，」哈利然後轉向和對面的文恩，「文恩，和你做成拍檔好嗎？」他微笑地問道。

「哈利，我已經答應了艾森，你不和瑞斗一組嗎？」文恩露出不好意思的表情說，然後疑惑地問哈利。

哈利聽到後不知所措地低頭，而看到一切的湯姆看著哈利。

「哈利，你願意和我一組嗎？」

哈利看見湯姆的手後，舉起頭望著湯姆，「湯姆，我、我……」他吞吞吐吐地說。

「哈利，我們一組吧，不然娃卡儷教授會生氣的。」湯姆說。

娃卡儷教授舉起手拍了一下掌聲，拉起了同學的注意，「各位同學，看來已經決定了拍檔，那就出發清理那些雜草吧！」她微笑地說。

學生們開始急不及待走出溫室，不懼怕風雪的吹得寒冷影響，歡笑地談論應付植物的對策，朝向校園的城牆外走。

哈利看見他們身邊已經沒有其他的同學，「湯姆，我們走吧。」他對著湯姆說。

「你今天究竟發生什麼事？」

「沒事。」

他們現在禁忌森林外邊在清理植物，他們已經走了一段路，突然在哈利身後的瑞斗對著他問道。

「不要逃避我，哈利！」

「我真的沒事啊！」哈利轉身對著瑞斗吼叫。

「那麼你為什麼不說出來？」瑞斗眯眼地低吼著，「你不是說你會什麼事告訴我，你不是已經答應我不會離開我嗎？」他迫近哈利說。

「湯姆，不要再接近我！」

「不！從我第一次看到你的時候，我就知道自己不會放開你。」

「湯姆，你根本不知道自己在說什麼！」哈利大聲阻止瑞斗。

「我清楚自己要什麼，我要你！」

「不，不是，你只是對於在身邊的我有了幻想，不是真的，你對我的感情是假像，你不是他！」哈利抱著頭不願意對著瑞斗自言自語說。

「他？他是誰？」

瑞斗再次聽到哈利叫著“他”，瑞斗不明白哈利不自覺地叫著那個“他”，特別是哈利熟睡的時候，瑞斗心裡非常不快，哈利為何對於那個人念念不忘。

「他究竟是誰？哈利，為什麼你不忘記他，現在在你身邊的是我。」瑞斗氣憤地抓緊哈利說。

「不，你不是他，我的心永遠都是他的！」哈利淚流滿面對著眼前不是他的瑞斗說。

「你在說什麼，那個人是誰，你什麼時候喜歡上他的？在你身邊的一直是我啊！我不會讓任何機會讓你離開我！」瑞斗聽到哈利說的話後，更激動地咆哮大叫。

「湯姆，我求你不要迫我說出來！」哈利掙扎地說。

「不，我要知道，那個人是誰！」瑞斗抱緊哈利的頭，然後將自己的額頭貼在哈利的額頭。

哈利感到自己開始失去意識，最終昏倒在瑞斗的懷裡。

「來吧，哈利，現在告訴我那個藏匿在你心裡的人究竟是誰。」他低聲說。

瑞斗看見哈利腦海中浮現的畫面，他從開始驚訝、懷疑、心痛，直到眼裡中充滿愛戀的感情。瑞斗終於知道一切後，低頭親吻著哈利的小嘴。

哈利，你的願望永遠不會實現，因為我這輩子會讓你心甘情願地再次愛上我。瑞斗望著哈利的睡臉許下諾言。

哈利醒過來的時候，他發現自己不是在自己的床上，他疑惑地望著四周，看見那裡充滿雷文克勞味道的寢室，他知道自己身在雷文克勞的寢室裡。

為什麼我在這裡？哈利疑惑地想。

「是我把你抱回來這裡休息的。」突然出現雷文克勞寢室的瑞斗對著哈利說。

「湯姆，我記得我們在禁忌森林旁清理娃卡儷教授的植物，然後我們……」哈利想到這裡的時候，他腦海一片空白。

「之後，你突然暈倒了，我就把你抱回來這裡休息了，當然、我和娃卡儷教授報告了你的身體狀況，她讓我照顧你。」瑞斗坐在床邊對哈利說。

「我已經沒事了，那麼我返回赫夫帕夫塔……」

哈利起身的時候，被瑞斗壓下去床上，哈利疑惑地看著瑞斗，他看見瑞斗的眼裡充滿他從來未曾見過的欲望，他驚慌地掙扎，但是瑞斗用身體的重量壓制了他的動作。

「湯姆，放開我！」

「為什麼你從不告訴我們已經成為了一對？」

「湯姆……為什麼你知道？」哈利停止掙扎，驚訝地對著瑞斗問。

「是破心術，哈利。」瑞斗露出得意的笑容說。

「不可能，這是極致困難的魔法呀！」哈利擺出不可相信的表情說。

「哈利，你記得三年級時候，你送了一本記憶魔咒書給我嗎？雖然我失敗很多次，但是現在我想將存在你記憶裡的情境重溫一次，例如是我們在級長浴室裡做愛。」瑞斗低頭吻著哈利的嘴唇說。

「什麼？」哈利聽到後，他已經感覺到自己的體溫上升了幾度，他的耳朵因為瑞斗說的話發熱。

「哈利，我愛你，不論什麼時候。」瑞斗離開哈利的嘴說。

「騙人的……」哈利眼裡充滿淚水望著瑞斗說。

「我愛你，一直愛著你，不論你記憶裡面的我，還是現在你面前的我都是一樣愛你，不要放棄我。我不會成為你記憶裡的黑魔王，就算是成為普通的麻瓜，我都是願意的，只要你不要離開我。」瑞斗親吻去哈利的流下來的眼淚說道。

「嗚……湯姆……」哈利感動地抱緊瑞斗的頭。

「哈利不要拒絕我的愛，如果你不在我的身邊，我不知道自己會否變成你記憶中的黑魔王。」瑞斗抱起哈利的身體，然後閉上雙眼感受哈利的溫暖。

「湯姆，我答應你，我不會離開你，」哈利流著眼淚，「我也愛你。」他哭泣地說。

瑞斗移開他們的距離，「哈利，雖然我想這刻就要你，不過我可以忍耐幾年時間，」似是忍耐般對著哈利說，「到時候，哈利你不可以拒絕我。」他對著哈利露出微笑說。

「湯姆……湯姆、我可以……」哈利臉紅地說。

「不，哈利，你不可以誘惑我。」瑞斗伸手摸著哈利的頭說，「我不想你以為我是你記憶中的我，我會珍惜你，不會做你不喜歡的事。」他繼續說。

「但是我想……」

「我們睡吧。」

哈利看見瑞斗堅定的眼神，只好閉合嘴巴，乖巧地臥在床上，看著瑞斗脫下校服換上睡衣，並乖巧地讓瑞斗幫他換上睡衣。

那天晚上，赫夫帕夫學院四年級男生寢室少了一個男生在床上睡覺，相反在雷文克勞學院獨立的男生寢室多了一個受主人歡迎的男生度過一晚。

聖誕即將來臨，在這幾天霍格華茲裡每一個角落充滿節日氣氛，男女生學生開始討論交換禮物，教授開始在學校每個地方佈置聖誕裝飾。

哈利坐在圖書館的其中一張大桌椅上，正在苦惱地思考他今年應該送什麼禮物給湯姆，雖然他對於湯姆的喜好已經是非常清楚，但是他希望他所選的禮物是湯姆喜歡的。

哈利記得第一年他和湯姆在孤兒院度過耶誕節，那晚哈利明白湯姆如此性格冷酷，他們親愛的院長，給他們在寒冷的天氣下販賣他們親手製作的手套賺錢，明顯對於不足十一歲的小孩來說，根本是一件困難的事。幸好，哈利之前教曉一些魔法給湯姆，而湯姆在當晚聰明地利用簡單的魔法令到人們買下他們的手套。雖然他們最後沒有吃到任何東西就過了一晚。

第二年及第三年他們在霍格華茲度過聖誕，鄧不利多教授歡迎他們留下來陪伴他，鄧不利多教授會在耶誕節當晚送禮物給他們及一起到大廳吃晚餐。因為他們在霍格華茲度過，哈利準備了禮物送給湯姆。

第二年他送了一本筆記簿給湯姆，而湯姆送給他的是一條寶藍色的頸巾。第三年他終於在平安夜前夕及時買了一本關於記憶魔咒的書籍給湯姆，湯姆收到後非常開心。

而且湯姆對於記憶咒非常純熟。哈利暗暗地想。

湯姆就送了一道他尋找很久的魔咒給他，讓哈利不需要戴眼鏡也能看清楚景物。那年過了耶誕節假期後，赫夫帕夫的同學看到哈利後驚訝了整整一星期才回復平常般。

無人知曉，哈利眼鏡後方的那雙祖母綠色眼眸非常吸引人注目。

那時候，哈利決定在這幾天去霍格莫德走走，希望能找到送給瑞斗的聖誕禮物。

在這他們的關係較以前更親密，每天能看到湯姆走到赫夫帕夫學院的餐桌和哈利進食餐點。習慣的赫夫帕夫學院和雷文克勞學院的學生們幾乎覺得兩人是一對。

接著，哈利他們連續二天上了緊湊的課程，明顯教授們希望能在耶誕節假期前教曉他們上學期的課程。

直到平安夜當日，就是霍格華茲一年一度讓三年級或以上的學生可以參觀霍格莫德的日子。哈利和瑞斗一起走到霍格莫德內，他們參觀了很多的商店，最終哈利在一間販賣一些魔法用品的商店看到了適合送給瑞斗的禮物。

「湯姆，你不是要去一趟書店嗎，你去書店找你要的書先，一會兒在那裡見。」哈利對著正在觀賞一面鏡子的湯姆問道。

「好，那麼一會兒見。」瑞斗若有所思地說。

然後哈利看見瑞斗已經離開了，他再次走到最深入的櫃檯上凝望著兩塊擁有雙面的鏡子，然後他詢問店員，那兩塊雙面鏡子的用途是可以用來互相聯絡。

哈利決定買下那兩塊雙面鏡送給瑞斗，他知曉瑞斗一直喜歡一些特別的魔法物品。不一會兒，他拿著裝起雙面鏡的袋子走出商店往書店前去。

他走到書店內看不到瑞斗的身影，他就問在附近的店員。

「你好，先生，請問你剛才見過一個非常英俊的霍格華茲男生來過嗎？他的頭髮是深褐色的，可能有點接近黑色……」

「你是哈利波特嗎？」那位店員打斷了哈利。

「是，我是。」

「剛才那個男生留了訊息給你，」店員露出微笑說，「請看。」然後他從衣袋裡拿出一張折迭的字條給哈利。

「謝謝。」哈利對著店員說。

那位店員隨後走到書店的另一方整理書籍。

哈利揭開字條一看：哈利，我臨時有事，我們在霍格華茲見面。然後哈利看完了那張字條後，將手中的字條放在衣袋裡推開書店的門離開。

當哈利跟隨大部份學生們回到霍格華茲的時候，他看到了瑞斗往到大廳的方向走，他立刻跟隨瑞斗的步伐，在後面叫著他。

「湯姆，湯姆，湯姆！」

瑞斗似是聽到哈利的呼叫，他轉身看見了哈利，他露出微笑地停下來，等待哈利走到他的面前。

「哈利，你買了什麼東西？」他微笑地問。

「是一些日用品吧，那你找到你要的書嗎？」哈利看見瑞斗兩手空空地走。

「我找到了。」瑞斗從他的衣袋中拿出一本小書給哈利看。

接著，他們各自回學院的寢室放好東西，走到餐廳享受美味的晚餐後，餐廳變了成一個小晚宴給留校的學生慶祝。

哈利和瑞斗分別拒絕了女生的邀請，那時候，瑞斗拿著一支香檳及兩隻酒杯提議去天文塔走一趟，他們於是安靜地離開餐廳走到天文塔上。

「湯姆，帶我來天文塔幹什麼？」哈利疑惑地問。

「耐心點，哈利。」瑞斗望著夜空說，「我想你知道麻瓜喜歡聖誕節假日會發放煙火。」他勾起微笑對哈利說。

「當然，」哈利疑惑地說出時候，「喔，湯姆你不是對我說……」他突然想通瑞斗的意思，連忙說出來。

那時候，在霍格華茲的夜空上發出幾聲巨響，哈利仰頭看見是兩三束不同顏色的煙火正在燦爛地盛開。

「平安夜快樂，哈利。」瑞斗說。

「梅林啊，你，真的是無人能及的魔王。」哈利驚訝地望著煙火後，轉頭對著瑞斗說。

「不喜歡嗎？」

「能不喜歡嗎？」哈利走近瑞斗的前面，曖昧地說，然後他仰頭地親吻瑞斗的嘴唇。

瑞斗挑起眉頭，張開雙手抱緊著哈利，加深那個他預料之外得到的吻。他的哈利如此美味。他引誘哈利張開嘴唇迎接侵犯的嘴唇，品嘗迷惘不知所措之時的唇舌。吸取甜蜜的銀色液滴，誘導他隨著自己的意願舞動舌尖，與自己相交纏。

他要他。強烈的欲望不停地衝擊他的頭腦。這一刻，他離開了不舍的小嘴，黑曜色的眼眸看見的是少年的臉頰浮現一抺微紅色，祖母綠色的眼眸充滿令人著迷的水氣。他可以感覺到在他身體內的某種欲望正在叫囂。

那時候，哈利正感覺到自己的兩腿發軟，幾乎不能支撐自己的身體，如果不是環住他腰際的手臂，他不敢保證是不是會當場癱軟在地上。

瑞斗讓哈利站穩腳步之後，他就放開他，「雖然是時間是早了點，」他對著哈利說，然後他從衣袋裡拿出一個小盒子，「但是我想早些看見到你戴上的樣子。」他揭開那小盒子。  
一對血紅色的鑽石耳環。

「耳環？」哈利望著瑞斗問道。

「它是一個港口鑰，當你遇到危險時候，它可以將你帶到我的身邊。」瑞斗拿出了一隻耳環出來說，「戴上它，這一隻給你。」然後對著哈利說。

哈利點頭。

瑞斗伸手觸碰哈利的耳朵，用那耳環的針刺穿哈利的耳朵，哈利忍受住痛楚沒有發出聲音，血紅色的耳環被血襯托得格外閃耀，瑞斗低頭用舌頭抺去耳朵的血痕。

「幫我，哈利。」瑞斗低聲在那少年的耳朵邊說。

哈利聽話地伸手取出剩下的血紅色耳環，他用瑞斗剛才幫他戴上耳環的方法讓瑞斗戴上了，血紅色耳環和血紅色的眼眸顯得格外美麗。哈利舉頭伸出舌頭抺去瑞斗耳上血痕。

「我愛你，哈利。」

「我也愛你。」

平安夜的晚上，霍格華茲的夜空上不停地出現燦爛的煙火。在餐廳的學生們非常享受這一個特別的平安夜，教授們互相對望後，然後露出微笑享受晚宴的氣氛。沒有人理會都煙火的另一面正為一對情侶慶祝甜蜜的平安夜。

早上的陽光照亮整片霍格華茲，潔白的雪堆顯得格外閃亮。餐廳裡只有少部份學生和教授吃著早餐，大部份的學生經過昨晚的狂歡後，依然沉醉於睡夢中未醒過來。  
當然哈利也是其中一份子。

早就醒過來的瑞斗看著依然熟睡的哈利，在他的額頭上親了一下子，然後動身離開雷文克勞獨立男生寢室。

那時候，哈利從睡夢醒過來張開雙眼，他第一時間就發現瑞斗不在寢室，他只好換上校服走出雷文克勞塔去餐廳找湯姆，不過他忽然改變了主意，決定回赫夫帕夫塔男生寢室拿他買給瑞斗的雙面鏡。

哈利走進餐廳，他一眼就看見瑞斗坐在雷文克勞學院餐桌，他快步地走到瑞斗的身邊，他看見一個史萊哲林學院女生走到瑞斗的身旁，哈利看到那女生臉紅地望著瑞斗，將她手中的一盒用漂亮的綠色玻璃紙包裝的禮物遞給瑞斗。

瑞斗露出微笑接受那女生的禮物，那女生立刻露出陶醉的表情，然後又有一個是雷文克勞的女生走到湯姆的面前雙手將手中的禮物遞給湯姆。

哈利看到瑞斗依然微笑地接受。

女生們陸續地走到雷文克勞學院餐桌排隊地將手上的禮物送給瑞斗，他不自覺地嘟嘴走到赫夫帕夫學院餐桌最後的位子坐下來，吃著出現在餐桌的食物，但是眼睛不斷往雷文克勞學院餐桌那邊望。

當哈利看見一個是五年級的史萊哲林學院女生伸手托起瑞斗的臉，順勢準備親吻瑞斗的時候，哈利大力地拍下手中的刀叉，因為哈利的動作發出巨響，令到在大堂的所有人同一時間望著哈利，哈利板著臉起身走到雷文克勞學院餐桌的方向，插入在準備親吻瑞斗的女生的前面，拉起坐在椅上的瑞斗起身快步地離開大堂。

在大堂的學生及教授們只是愣住地望著他們離開，除了露出微笑的鄧不利多之外。

哈利拉著瑞斗走到雷文克勞學院男生寢室後放手鬆開他的手。

「哈利，你剛才發生什麼事？」瑞斗皺眉地問。

其實當哈利進入大堂的那一刻，瑞斗就看見了哈利，但是他不去正面望著哈利，因為他看見有一位女生手上拿著一份禮物向著他走過來，他準備回絕那個史萊哲林學院女生的時候，他心裡浮現一個念頭。

如果哈利看到他收下那個史萊哲林學院女生的禮物，他會露出怎樣的表情呢？

他決定付諸實行，於是他對著那個史萊哲林學院的女生露出微笑地並接受在她手上的禮物。隨後，他預料不到會有很多女生將手上的禮物送給他，甚至還想獻上一個吻。

「……我們不是情侶嗎？為什麼你還要收她們的禮物？」哈利不自覺地嘟起嘴問著他眼前的瑞斗。

看見哈利難得的撒嬌，瑞斗露出微笑，「是她們一番心意，哈利是你對我說應該接受別人對自己的心意。」他走到床邊坐下來說。

「這樣不同的，她們是想和你成為男女朋友，所以送禮物給你，而且我不高興……湯姆，不要對我說你是故意的！」哈利心切地說出來的時候，他這刻知道瑞斗是故意讓他妒忌到在大家的眼前拉著他走。

「哈利，我絕對沒有這樣想的，但是剛才你在大家的眼前拉著我離開，我是非常高興。」瑞斗說。

「你根本是說謊，湯姆瑞斗！」

「哈利，你不可以這樣說我的，我會傷心的。」

「梅林的鬍子，你會傷心嗎？哪，為什麼你的臉上正要掛著該死的笑容！」

「哈利，我真的傷心了。」

「你你……你、根本是在欺負我！」

「我沒有，哈利。」瑞斗起身走到哈利的面前，慢慢地貼近哈利說。

「除非……」

「除非什麼？你根本就是欺負我……」哈利激動地說，沒有留意到瑞斗一直望著他的嘴唇。

喔，不幸地他現在才發現瑞斗的黑曜色眼睛……太近了。

哈利在瑞斗吻上他的嘴時候，他才發現他被強吻了，並且被那個人攫住他的下巴，被迫退後到房間唯一的大床的床邊，一個傾身上前就令得熱吻的兩人俯臥在床上。

這情形非常配合瑞斗想要的動作，能更深入身下的少年美味的嘴唇，柔細吸吮，輕微舔吻，恬靜齧咬，再找准合適的位置，尖利的犬齒陷進綿軟的舌尖，如此的甜蜜，他閉上眼睛，允許自己有片刻的陷落而後放開他。

相當熟識接吻的人。哈利這刻想到。

「哈利，哈利，哈利。」吟誦般喃喃低語，他伸手撫摸哈利的臉頰，「你是我的，快點說你是我的。」他抬起哈利下巴凝望那雙迷人的祖母綠色眼眸說。

「我是你的，我永遠是你的，而你也永遠都是我的，湯姆。」哈利眯起雙眼露出誘惑的微笑，舉起手環抱著在他身上瑞斗的脖頸說。

「沒錯，我永遠是哈利的。」

瑞斗再次低頭親吻美味的嘴唇，伸手除去少年的印有赫夫帕夫學院的校服，一件一件脫在床下後，修長大手再次覆上撫摸哈利的胸部，親吻他平坦的小腹，小巧的肚臍。小小的圓圈以舌尖為筆，劃在蒼白的大腿內側，卻故意掠過期待的分身。

經不起這樣動作的哈利抓緊瑞斗的頭髮，哭泣似地聲音有一下沒一下地刺激他的欲望。仿佛不經意間，他的舌尖掃過天鵝絨般的頂端，有趣地看著它猛地一跳。

大手扶上纖瘦的大腿，推開而顯露出柔軟的私密，魅惑的顏色。他身下哈利小聲地哭叫只是化為一股火焰，直逼他的欲望。

「等不到，哈利，我等不到幾年時間，我現在想要你。」瑞斗吐出沙啞的聲調對著哈利說。

「那就不要等。」哈利伸手貼在瑞斗的臉頰抬起他的下巴親吻下來說。

瑞斗聽到哈利的說出的話，終於壓制不住體內的欲望，低吼一聲，大手抓緊少年的小腿，抬起到他的肩膀，他的手指滑下分身，輕輕撫摸之下的肌膚，另一隻手按住瘦小的身體，他輕蘸顫抖少年分身前端透明的液體，濕潤了修長的手指，插入未曾被人碰觸的處女地。

少年的呻吟宛如天籟。

只是深入一個指節，輕輕扭曲，緊滯的身體便已承受不了瑞斗的侵入。寶藍色床單之上白皙的身體，說不出的旖旎蕩漾。強壓的呼吸帶給哈利的身體快感，指節繼續深入，火熱的身體容納瑞斗毫不留情的擠壓，甜膩的喘息不知何時已變成性感迷人的哭泣。吻上蒼白的鎖骨，齒尖輕齧突出的皮膚，吸吮胸膛的紅珠。

食中二指時而緊密進犯，時而溫柔舒展，緊密的甬道被無限地伸展，年幼的軀體在光滑大床難耐地輾轉扭動，床墊在他身下隨著哈利的動作被揉皺沾濕，在他的眼前是一幅誘人的畫面。

大手撫上溫熱柔軟的胸部，他的呼吸凝滯在情色的空間，又一根手指深入，他克制著就在此時此刻沖進哈利體內的衝動，舔上身下人兒柔嫩胸部上暗紅色的乳暈。他抓起哈利的手腕，按向自己的修剪良好的長褲兩腿之間。

「不，湯姆，求你快給我！」

「哈利，耐心點，你需要的是溫柔。」

瑞斗抓住手腕把哈利的手伸進長褲，按住自己的火熱，掰開纖細的手指包裹自己更為茁壯的欲望。深入哈利體內的手指緩緩順著入口進出，品嘗綿軟甜蜜的摩擦，按住哈利包圍自己分身的手也以同樣的節奏上下套弄。

然後他放開哈利滿是自己體液的手掌，解開皮帶，褪下長褲。他的欲望像黑暗中的蛇，閃閃發亮的蛇眼吞噬哈利尚未完全成熟卻美麗青澀的身段，他的分身進駐他的手指方才退出的空間。火熱欲望舔弄黏膩的內部，抽動，進出。他欣賞著哈利身不由己的抽搐，激情中嘴角溢出的抽泣。

瑞斗抓緊哈利瘦小的手腕，按在頭頂兩側，修長結實的軀體前趨，壓上他，他們的身體從頭到腳如此完美地契合，額頭對額頭，手指對手指，胸脯對胸脯，包括他被他容納的部分。

他緩緩地抽動，哈利緊滯的內壁不由自主地緊縮。壓緊他的身體，膩人的摩擦幾乎要送他攀上欲望頂峰。陷進他濃密黑髮的手指不知何時已綿軟無力，與其說是強硬鉗制，倒不如說是嬌柔相擁。而從乾裂嘴角奏響的音樂愈顯春色旖旎。

抽動的節奏漸漸加快，縱使千般不願，快感依然一波波上湧，哈利的呼吸已經失去了正常的頻率，完全是溺水後的慌亂和哭泣似的呻吟。他的身體自動迎合少年的旋律，淫靡的液體摩擦的聲音在房間中迴響，夾雜黑曜色眼眸的少年低沉的吼聲和祖母綠色少年欲望中青澀的嗚咽。細膩肢體和光滑床單，滑潤肌膚與汗濕枕頭。

他終於得到他。瑞斗望著在他身下哈利的睡臉，露出滿足的微笑，他知道哈利買了一份禮物給他，當然他在這二年都是收到哈利精心給他的禮物。

第二年，一本日記簿，是哈利記憶中的他一件分靈體的裝置其中之一，他曾懷疑哈利的目的，不過明顯是他多心了。現在那本第三年，一本記憶的書本，他收到後非常高興，事實上他在和哈利第一晚一起睡的時候，他聽到哈利喃喃自語，他非常想知道哈利究竟每晚發了什麼的夢，不過他發現哈利不是在發夢，而是不停地夢見他的記憶，他是在那本書裡發現的。於是他決定學習書中提及的破心術，花了一年時間，他終於成功看到埋藏哈利心中的秘密。今年的禮物他非常期待，觀賞手中拿著那份禮物，另一手抱緊身下的哈利。

那時候，貪睡的少年終於醒過來，他張開雙眼看見的是瑞斗在他身旁觀賞手中的禮物。那份用黃色絲帶和藍色玻璃紙包裝的禮物是他送給瑞斗。

「唔……那份禮物是給你的。」

「我知道，那麼我可以拆開吧。」

「嗯。」

瑞斗坐起來拆開禮物，是一對的雙面鏡，他充滿好奇地拿起一塊的雙面鏡研究。

「是塊雙面鏡，可以用來互相聯絡。」哈利說，「你喜歡嗎？」然後望著瑞斗問道。

「當然喜歡。」瑞斗說後，轉身俯下攫住哈利的嘴唇，再次享用美味的身體。

哈利現在非常後悔，自己竟然主動地要求瑞斗要他三次，是三次，喔，梅林的，他的腰痛得不能下床，因此他要在瑞斗的床上度過他們在霍格華茲第四年的耶誕節。

完


End file.
